From Hell ON HIATUS
by shadowglove
Summary: xover w SV n SPN, Sequel to Slayer In Smallville. When Angel returns from hell, Willow finds herself bound to both him and Spike. When Dracula returns to Sunnydale to find his Brides, Chloe, Dru, Willow, Lex, Dean Winchester and others discover their past
1. Chapter 1: From Hell

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Summary: This is after Buffy sent Angel to hell to close the hell dimension and then ran away. Willow had restored Angel's soul right before he was sent, and while doing so, due to her 'newness' in magic she didn't realize that the spell she used to keep his soul permanent required his soul being anchored and permantently joined to the soul of the castor... 

_ A/N: This idea won't leave my head after reading so many Angel-Comes-Back-From-Hell stories. So, to get it out, I had to write it._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd never allowed herself to forget that Angel was first and foremost a vampire, but it was now that she was pressed against the tiled floor, pinned down by his naked body, his face that of his demon, that she felt _fear_ for the first time. Sure, she'd been terrified of him what she'd met him as Angelus, but this was different somehow.

Ever since Buffy ran away and Angelus disappeared, Willow had taken to going to the mansion. She didn't know what was going on or what had happened that fateful day all those months ago. All she knew was that Buffy had saved the world (because, they were still there), but they'd not heard from the blonde since she'd gone to confront Angelus.

Lonely, Willow had gone to the mansion, trying to figure out what had happened. She'd expected to maybe find some sort of clue as to what had happened that day—what she _hadn't_ expected was to find Angel naked, crouched in the darkest corner, hissing like some animal. Nor had she expected him to attack her, jumping on her, snapping his fangs at her viciously.

And then, suddenly, the murderous expression in those golden eyes disappeared as they stared into her terrified green ones. They'd gone wide and he'd bent closer to her, sniffing her curiously, hesitantly, before whimpering and closing his eyes, burying his face in the crook of her neck.

Considering that he was a vampire, the fact that he'd chosen that place to bury his face was disconcerting, and terrifying to say the least. She tried desperately to wriggle away from him, but his warning growl against her neck stilled her instantly.

As if realizing that he'd won, Angel purred contentedly against her skin, his body relaxing upon her, as he began to nuzzle her neck quite resembling a cat rubbing against its master.

"A-angel?" Willow asked, suddenly realizing that if this had been Angelus she'd have been dead ages ago.

The vampire above her rewarded her by nipping at the skin of her neck with his blunt teeth, sending a sock of white, surprising desire coursing throughout her body.

The redhead was experiencing a severe case of speech-impairment as he continued to caress her throat with his blunt teeth and cold tongue. Angelus would have torn her neck out already—but Angel definitely wouldn't be---_dear GOD that feels good_! Her eyes grew wide as she remembered that he was quite naked above her.

Whimpering as he pulled away, the vampire collapsed on the floor in a weak state. He looked up at her, his face having returned to human form from its demonic fringes, but his eyes were still golden. His skin was covered in laceration scars, and Willow winced as she sat up, realizing what had happened.

He'd somehow gotten out of hell.

He was injured, and like a wounded animal he was on the defensive. And obviously, somehow he had his soul back.

Guilt ate at her. Angel had been in hell _with a soul_ all of this time. It was _her_ fault that he was suffering such mental trauma. As a full demon the torment wouldn't have been so bad, but with his _soul_---she cringed.

_ This is all my fault_.

Standing, she was surprised when he hurriedly tried to do the same thing, only to have his legs collapse under him. Obviously he recognized her somewhat in this animalistic state of his, and like a dog that'd been lost he clung to her presence as the dog would its suddenly-found master.

"You haven't eaten since you got back, huh?" She asked, noticing his wounds once more. "You'd have healed by now if you had." The redhead looked into his golden eyes. "How long have you been back?"

Angel tilted his head to the side and looked at her curiously.

It was then that Willow realized he couldn't understand a word she'd said. A little lost as how to convey the message, she decided on fake-biting the air and then gave him what she hoped to be a questioning glance.

His eyes widened and he smiled, shifting back to his demon face and leaning towards her.

"No, no, I _didn't_ ask you if you wanted to take a bite out of _me_!" She leaned back hesitantly, her fear stopping him from advancing on her any more, of which she was grateful.

The vampire sat down and frowned, looking at her in worried confusion, as if trying to figure out _why_ him being in his demon form coming towards her would frighten her.

She smiled hesitantly. "I don't think you've eaten." Getting up rapidly she motioned for him to stay down when he once more tried to follow her up. "You," she pointed to him, "stay _here_." She then pointed to the ground. "_I_" She pointed to herself "Get food" she did the mock-biting again and pointed to outside, trying to convey her message.

His eyes held worry as he watched her beginning to walk backwards and away from him. A grunt of desperation escaped the moment she turned her back.

Willow froze, closing her eyes. She couldn't leave him, not when he was weak and desperate like this. But he needed food, anyone could see that. And even if any of his old blood bags were still in the mansion, he'd been gone for months—they'd be putrid by now.

That only left her with one alternative.

One alternative she didn't like at all.

Gulping, she turned back to him. "You need to eat and if you don't want me to leave you there's only one choice." Wordlessly she rolled up the arm of her sleeve, baring her wrist to him. "Don't drink too much." Even though she knew he couldn't understand her, Willow hoped he was getting the gist of everything.

Angel cocked his head to the right once again, a small, amused smile on his face as he reached for her trembling hand. His eyes never leaving hers, he morphed and bit into her wrist.

Hissing in pain, Willow broke eye-contact and turned her head, eyes closed tightly at the burning sensation. Her heart pounded furiously in fear that in his feral state Angel wouldn't let go before he'd drained her, God knew he'd obviously been starved; the painfully visible ribs were just one of many testimonies of the atrocities he'd lived through while in hell.

The moment she began to feel dizzy, Angel pulled out his fangs and lapped at the wounds and the seeping blood until it was clean. Willow tried to pull her hand out of his grip but he tightened his hold on her and growled menacingly deep in his throat at her, as if reprimanding her for something.

Curious, and more than a little dizzy from lack of blood, Willow allowed him to drag her to the sofa she'd cried on more than once while wondering what had become of Buffy and Angel, and laid down on it, pulling her down with her back against him. He squirmed until he was comfortable, and then positioned her against him firmly, before taking a deep whiff of her scent and apparently going right off to sleep, arms around her waist possessively.

Willow, dizzy and weak, nodded off quickly as well, wondering what the world was going on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jolting up in the bed of the first motel he'd come across before sunrise, a bleached blonde gasped, face demonic from fear. He didn't know what it was he'd felt, didn't know what was so different about the last nightmare. Ever since he'd helped the bloody Slayer save the soddin' world he hadn't had a decent day's sleep. Guilt consumed him from inside because even though he knew that his Sire had gone bloody bonkers and they needed this earth to survive, his demon argued that he'd gone against his Sire, and that was something unforgivable.

Getting up from the bed with a string of curses, Spike went to the dingy bathroom and splashed water onto his face, looking up at the mirror and smirking when he saw water drops seemingly suspended in the air. Unlike most vampires, who missed their reflection and soon forgot how they looked, Spike found the ironies of his life entertaining, but even the ironies couldn't take his mind out of the feeling in his gut, the feeling that somehow he'd been given a second chance.

While he desperately wanted to grasp that opportunity with both hands and never let go, Spike hesitated. What if it'd been a dream created by his feelings of guilt? _He'd_ helped send Angelus to hell, and for what? For Drusilla. For the vampiress who'd left him _once again_ and didn't give a bloody shit about what happened to him.

_ Sunnyhell_.

He winced. The dream had told him to go to _Sunnydale_ of all places. And not only had it been explicit, but his dream had the face of the beautiful bint he'd wanted to sire while there. He should have sired her the moment they'd been alone, but no, he'd allowed himself to get distracted.

If he'd followed his vampiric instincts and not his human head he wouldn't be alone now. Dru would have left again—that was no doubt—but he'd have his delicious, redheaded childe with him to keep him company.

Somehow, he didn't think he'd be mourning Dru so very much if he'd had his redhead with him. _Death would become her_, he thought, imagining her with her demon face and groaning at his sudden hard on. This had been happening ever since he'd left Sunnydale with Dru, and it got worse with every day that passed.

It'd gotten to the point where he only hunted redheads…and in a world that preferred bottle-blondes, redheads were hard to find.

_ Bloody hard._

Taking a deep, unnecessary breath, Spike stood tall, mind decided. He'd go back to Sunnydale, lay low incase that bloody Slayer hadn't gotten hers yet, and if Angelus was still in hell, Spike would just take what his demon had claimed his from the moment he'd kidnapped in the redhead and her idiot of a friend.

Handsome smirk reappearing for the first time in a long time, Spike went back to the bed to wait for sunset. It'd take him a couple of weeks in his De Soto, but he didn't mind. It'd give him time to form a plan.

Trying to find in _which_ pocket of his duster he'd left his fags and a lighter, Spike finally found them and lit a fag, bringing it to his lips and breathing in the smoke, blowing it out through his nostrils.

_ Hi-ho-hi-ho to Sunnyhell I go._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Portugal, Drusilla looked up in surprise at Miss Edith. The blindfolded doll had been keeping her informed on how her family was, and the moment Angel—her daddy-not-daddy—had arrived she'd wanted to go to him right away, but Miss Edith had ordered her to stay put. The vampiress had been quite disgruntled but obeyed, and listened avidly, quite glad when a week later, today, Miss Edith informed her that the Little Tree had found her daddy-not-daddy and was taking care of him.

She'd wanted to tear the Little Tree apart when she'd felt her give her daddy back his soul, but Miss Edith had told her off quite horribly, and the chastised vampiress had been forced to sit down and listen to the doll inform her that it had to be this way—that the Little Tree had unknowingly joined her soul with her daddy-not-daddy's, and that while that now made it impossible for him to ever become her daddy fully again, he'd never be the vampire he'd been while souled, and their link was what would help Angel escape hell.

Now he'd escaped, and his feral, primitive self, recognized the other half of his soul, and was good now. Sure, she could sense his fear, his anger, his pain and his confusion, but Dru could sense his calmness now that the Little Tree had found him. He'd been fed too.

"Smart Little Tree." Dru nodded in approval, realizing that the redhead must have given him blood. She wondered if she'd given him any blood or her own. If it'd been her own… "That would seal the bond forever, wouldn't it?"

Miss Edith decided not to answer what was so obvious.

Suddenly realizing something, Dru's eyes widened and she squealed, clapping her hands excitedly. "That means I have a mommy again, doesn't it?" When the doll confirmed the statement, the vampiress squealed once more, jumping to her feet. "I have to go back immediately!"

Her smile vanished into a deep frown at the doll. "What do you mean I can't go now? My daddy's back and I have a mommy!" She paused, going closer to hear the whispery voice better. "_Spike_ is going there?" Her growl was feral, her face demonic. "I must stop him! He will hurt daddy again!"

Once again she was stopped but a harsh retort from Miss Edith.

The vampiress pouted, human face slipping back on. "But he hurt daddy! He helped the icky Slayer send my daddy to hell!" Her pout grew larger. "But—but!"

Sighing in disappointment, she threw herself on the bed. "You sure he won't hurt daddy? That Spike and Daddy and the Little Tree should be alone together for a while?" Her eyes glistened in unshed tears. "But I want to go _too_! They're my family! I want to get to know my mommy!" She wiped at her bloody tears. "My last one didn't like me. Called me stupid."

She wiped at more falling tears, looking hopefully at the doll. "You think this mommy will like me better?" At the doll's words, her smile grew bright and she stopped smiling. "_Really_?" She pulled Miss Edith in her arms into a great big hug and closed her eyes.

She'd leave them alone for now, and let them do whatever it was that Miss Edith believed had to be done. Then, when she was told that all was well, she'd return to Sunnydale and meet her mommy formally.

_ Oh, the games we'll play. I wonder if she'll still be a squishy human when I get there_.

With those thoughts in her mind, the vampiress fell asleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia Chase was worried.

Sure, she'd never been Willow's best friend, and she'd laughed at her more than once, but since they'd begun working together in the Scooby Gang she'd grown to respect the girl, and she was worried.

Looking up at the mansion on Crawford Street, she hesitated at the door. She'd taken to following Willow, trying to figure out where the girl was going once she left school, and she'd discovered that Willow returned to Angel's home to cry. It was pathetic and juvenile, but it was completely Willow, and Cordelia bit on her bottom lip, trying to decide whether to go in or leave before it got too dark.

Ever since the undead population of Sunnydale realized that the Slayer had left they'd been more active than before, and it wasn't safe to even peek your nose out of your window at night anymore. It'd gotten to the point where even _civilians_ were starting to notice.

_ Xander should be the one doing this_. She told herself, but he wasn't, he was too busy crying over missing Buffy to remember his _other_ best friend, so here Cordelia was being forced to do his job. _Fashion-less idiot_, she grumbled as she opened the door to the mansion and entered.

"Willow?" She called out, hearing something crashing upstairs. "Willow, it's me, Cordelia. I know you're here, and I---!" She screamed as a flash of something hurried down at the stairs, colliding into her and throwing her against the wall with a sickening thud.

It took a second for her vision to clear up, and when she did, she screamed when she saw a vampire baring his fangs at her, readying to kill her right there and then.

"ANGEL!" A voice screamed from upstairs. "NO! IT'S CORDELIA! LET GO OF HER!"

The vampire (could it really be Angel?) paused and turned his head to look at Willow, who was hurrying down the stairs at them, eyes wide in fear. She paused a couple of steps away from them, holding her hand out cautiously. "Angel, don't you recognize her? That's Queen C."

Cordelia decided to let that one pass considering that the redhead was trying to save her life.

Angel, now back in his human face, turned to look back at Cordelia murderously, his still golden eyes telling her without words that if it wasn't for Willow he'd still kill her.

Cordelia gulped.

"Come back here Angel." Willow called, motioning him back.

Angel growled at Cordelia, face morphing in seconds as he leaned forwards in the blink of an eye and snapped his fangs so close to her face that he nearly took her nose off. As if satisfied that his threat was being taken seriously, he returned to his human face and he pushed off of her, returning to Willow, touching her face tenderly with a deep, tender growl before going to stand behind her, keeping his distrustful gaze on Cordelia.

Cordelia waited until her heart had lowered from her throat back to her chest before speaking. "Willow? How is Angel back?" Her eyes widened, suddenly realizing something. "And why is he naked?"

The redhead smiled nervously. "Don't ask me. I used to come here sometimes to, I don't know, and I came today and found him. He gave me a very similar greeting as he did you---though he seemed to remember me somehow before killing me."

Cordelia nodded slowly, keeping worried eyes on the demon behind Willow. "Why is he like this? Soulboy would _never_ have--." She paled. "He _does_ have his soul—right?"

Willow nodded quickly. "Yeah, he does. I think he's suffering from trauma. Being in hell--."

"Yeah, I get it, not exactly a five-star resort." Cordelia cut her off with a wave of her hand. She surveyed his beaten, skinny body. "He needs blood."

"I know, but he won't let me leave." Willow replied nervously. "I—I gave him some of mine--."

"_What_?" Cordelia cried out in horror. "Willow, you're smarter than that! How could you--?"

"He didn't hurt me." Willow whispered, lowering her head.

"You couldn't have been sure that he wouldn't hurt you, could you?" Cordelia ranted, heart racing at the thought of the girl she'd come to think of secretly as a friend dying all alone like that. "Okay, that settles it."

"Settles what?" Willow asked, looking up quickly.

Angel growled, as if sensing her distress.

Cordelia noticed the hand Angel hand on Willow's shoulder tightening slightly, as if he were telling her that she was safe there. "He needs blood, and you need _your_ blood. So that leaves me." She replied, reaching for the door handle behind her. "I'll go pay Willie a visit, get some blood, and bring it here. I should get all of that done and be safely here before nightfall."

Turning, she opened the door.

"Cordelia?"

Turning back around at that, she nodded. "Yeah?"

"Why are you doing this?" Willow asked in a soft voice. "You hate me. So why are you helping?"

Cordelia smirked at the girl's innocence. "Oh please Willow, you might have the _worst_ fashion sense that I've ever seen, but I don't _hate_ you." She paused, wondering whether she should continued. _Oh, what the heck_. "And as crazy as it may sound, I've gotten to thinking of you as a friend."

Willow's eyes widened. "_Really_?"

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Don't be bringing out the friendship bracelets just yet though." With that she chuckled and left the mansion, hurrying to her car.

For the first time since Buffy had run like a coward things were looking up for Sunnydale.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After finishing his fourth bag of blood, Angel threw the empty bag on the ground and crouched on all fours despite the human male garments both females had insisted he change into. He could smell himself all over the garments, so he assumed that they must have been his from before the fiery torment. While he preferred _not_ to wear the restricting garments, he realized for some reason him being clothed calmed his human somewhat, so he'd put them on for her.

He'd never taken his eyes off of the redhead. She smelled like heaven and life, things he hadn't known for a long time. Her hair was red like the fires he'd had to suffer through for a hundred years, but she was so unlike his captors. She was his savior, it was thanks to their link, their shared souls, that he'd been pulled out of hell because she needed him.

The vampire didn't remember much of his life before the torments in the eternal fires. But he _did_ remember the redhead, how she'd always been nice to him. He remembered a blonde, a blonde whom he'd trusted and had in turn sent him to the place he'd been tortured in for so long. And he vaguely remembered this brunette. She was perfectly harmless, but he remembered not quite liking her.

But his human obviously didn't want him feeding from this brunette, so he would have to keep his fangs to himself.

They were both females of their species, he could smell that on them. The brunette smelt of many different things, mostly flowers. The scent was overwhelming, and he made up his nose, snorting. Her scent was quite unnatural. But _his_ human smelt natural. He could pick up a dash of lavender, but mostly it was the scent of her skin that he smelt.

He growled deep in his throat seductively at the faint smell of blood that she secreted. It would soon be her _time_, and he smirked, anxious to bury his face between her legs and taste her blood once more. While all blood was delicious, _that_ blood was rich in nutrients for vampires and tasted unlike anything. And he knew that his human's blood would be delicious.

The two female humans stopped speaking in their odd language, turning to look at him uneasily at his growl.

He smirked at his human, enjoying seeing her blood color her face, reminding him of what he'd be enjoying in a couple of weeks.

Now that he was back he wasn't going to be separated from his human.

What he couldn't understand was _why_ he hadn't claimed her yet. He didn't remember much of life before hell, but he knew that she'd been in it. He _must_ have realized that she belonged to him and should have marked her, but he hadn't, and that bothered him, especially since he couldn't remember _why_ he hadn't done what was his by right so long ago.

Feeling a hand on his arm, he looked up at his nervous human. She was speaking to him again, and he tilted his head to the side to observe the cute creature. He'd have to learn the primitive human language again if he was to understand the strange, unfamiliar words that escaped her red lips.

His human turned to the other female and laughed at something she'd said. Obviously they were friends, and Angel resigned himself to the fact that she wouldn't forgive him if he made the girl a snack.

_ Dammit_.

And he was getting hungry again.

His human turned her back on him and nodded to whatever the other female said, walking with her towards the door.

Angel growled. She didn't think she was going to _leave_ him, did she? He overtook them and put his back against the door, snarling at her, baring his fangs, reprimanding her for her actions. She was _his_, and until he said she could go she wouldn't be leaving his side.

It would seem that he would have some training in the future for his human.

She was speaking again, unease in her voice as she pointed to the other female and the door. She then pointed to herself and then to the floor, talking in her language the whole while.

He smirked in pride. Despite her primitive race, his human was smart.

As he walked away from the door, eager to see the other one gone and be alone with his redhead, the dark haired female said something that made his human blush and shake her head vehemently. The dark haired female laughed and shook her finger at his redhead before waving it to him, saying something in her language, and going through the door.

Angel turned to his human, who was looking at him nervously. She smiled shakily and spoke, motioning him to follow her.

Taking a second to admire her from behind, he smirked and caught up to her, putting his arm around her waist, causing her to make a little 'eep' sound.

He smirked.

It was good to be back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Okay then, that was finally out of my mind! Oh well, how about a review for little old me?**


	2. Chapter 2: Claiming Interrupted

** Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter: sleepy26, AmeliadeLauro, Kit Merlot, Weefeesmum, SkateNowandForever, and haela.

** Warning: Some slight Angel/Willow action.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She'd missed school, but it wasn't because she'd wanted to. Oh no, the reason why Willow'd missed school was the fact that Angel just wouldn't let her go out the door. He'd snarled angrily at her every time she even _looked_ in the direction of the door, and even had tugged on a strand of her hair when she'd continued looking at the door in a fit of teenage rebellion.

The redhead sat on the sofa, watching the television she'd found and hooked up. Angel had been tired, but he obviously didn't trust her not to escape out of the house while he slept (which had been her plan all along) so he'd fallen asleep with his head on her lap, and whenever she moved a tiny bit he growled in his sleep, as if warning her that he wasn't as deep in sleep as she thought.

After hours of pretending to watch what was on while all the while waiting for him to conk out completely, Willow gave up and gave in, finding something she _truly_ wanted to watch and watched that until it finished. She continued flicking through channels until she came upon _Passions_, and smirking at the horrible acting, decided that at least she'd get a good laugh out of watching it.

But halfway through an argument between some guy everyone called Fox (what a hunk by the way), and someone else named Ethan (who'd been whining about some chick named Theresa), Willow's stomach growled loudly. She placed a hand to her stomach and winced. The redhead was hungry, hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday and her stomach was protesting violently.

Looking down at the vampire she contemplated ordering pizza or something, but decided against it. In his feral state Angel would probably just throw away her precious food and feed upon the delivery boy.

So, it was settled.

Willow Rosenberg needed to sneak out of the mansion on Crawford Street.

But how was she going to do so with him sleeping with his _head_ on her lap?

Watching him intently, she shifted slightly, but instead of hearing the growl she'd expected, Angel was quiet.

Encouraged, Willow slowly but surely managed to wriggle her way from under him and left him with his head on the armrest, giving him the illusion that his head was still on her lap. She felt somewhat bad for the deceit, but her stomach as always won the debate, and she hurried outside of the mansion as quietly as she could.

Once she was on the other side of the door and into the sunlight, Willow let out a breath of relief. Maybe, just maybe, she could go, have a bath and change into a few pair of clothes—pack some things, eat—and be back at the mansion before Angel woke up and discovered that she wasn't there.

_ Here's to hoping_.

And with that she began jogging down the street.

---------

After bathing, packing while eating the pizza she'd ended up ordering, and grabbing some things she knew she'd need, Willow looked around her room for anything she might want or need while taking care of Angel while he was—_indisposed_? What word exactly could she use to describe what she was going through?

Shaking her head, she chewed on the last piece of pizza and put on her sneakers.

She didn't understand what was going on, how it happened, or what her part was in it exactly. All she knew was that Angel was back, and Buffy was missing. If the blonde had been here she would have been overjoyed at the fact that her boyfriend was back and she wouldn't have left his side, tending to him, but Buffy _wasn't_ here, and Willow was going to take care of Angel until the blonde _did_ reappear—because she didn't doubt that she'd seen the last of her pretty friend.

_ Buffy_.

Collapsing back on her bed, Willow sighed.

She missed her friend extremely. They'd become so close, like sisters. It hurt Willow that Buffy had just taken off like that. Hadn't Buffy realized that she didn't have to share the burden all alone? That everyone was there for her?

_ She'll come back. I KNOW she'll come back._

And when she did, Angel would be back to normal and they could be together as they always should have been.

Hearing her phone ringing, she grabbed it desperately. It could be Buffy!

"Hello?"

"_Never_ answer a call on the first ring." Cordelia Chase admonished on the other side of the line. "It makes you look like you have nothing better to do than pick up the phone on the first ring, and let's face it, you're stuck with a half naked, hunky vampire who won't let you out of his vampirey sight, so that'd be misleading."

Willow couldn't help but smirk, being 'friends' with Cordelia was quite different from being 'friends' with Buffy, but it was good still. "Actually, I'm home."

"He let you go?" Cordelia sounded surprised.

"Well…"

"You _escaped?_" Cordelia cried out. "You know that he'll come and kill you once it gets dark, don't you?"

Willow gulped. She'd actually been hoping that in his state Angel would have forgotten where she lived. He'd only been there twice, and both had been Buffy-related, so, she'd hoped--…

"I'm coming for you immediately." The brunette announced, the sound of brakes could be heard. "Get some stuff of yours ready. We'll trick him into thinking you were just getting some things to go back."

Willow looked at her already packed belongings. "Um, _okay_."

"Since the sun won't set in some hours it gives us time to stop by a grocery shop to get you some supplies, and we should also swing by Willie's." She continued as if masterminding these operations were common day occurrences for her. "Angel will probably not give into his bloodlust if he has ready human blood in a bag."

Willow deadpanned for several minutes before asking: "Who are you and what have you done with Cordelia Chase?"

The other girl snickered. "You're not the only one who actually _reads_ Giles' books you know."

"I thought the only time you touched his books were to rest your hand on it while you painted your nails!" Willow exclaimed in surprise.

Cordelia snickered even more. "Yes, well, I'm not _only_ beauty you know. Plus, if I let anyone know that I actually _read_ it'll ruin my reputation."

Willow nodded wordlessly, surprised silly at this revelation.

"Oh, talking about Giles, I went to the library when you weren't there in school and I covered for you. Said you were out of town with some relatives." Cordelia announced. "And he told me that the Council are sending us a new Slayer."

"A _new_ SLAYER?" Willow cried out. "But _why_? We have Buffy!"

"Who hasn't been doing her job in months." Cordelia replied tersely. "Look, Buffy isn't here so they have to send _someone_ to guard the Hellmouth."

Willow clenched her fists. "But—but--."

"Look, I know that you hold onto some little delusional fantasy that as long as we don't have a Slayer there is always the chance that they will find Buffy and force her to return, but that's not how life works." Cordelia told her bluntly. "The Hellmouth is being _overrun_ with baddies and we need a Slayer, be it Buffy or not."

The redhead sighed, anger disappearing. "I know. You're right."

"I love hearing those words 'you're right'." Cordelia was smirking, Willow didn't need to see her to know it. "Well, I'll be driving up your driveway in ten minutes. _Try_ to pack quickly?" With that she hung up the phone.

Willow turned and once more looked at her already packed belongings. "No problem."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xander sat next to Giles, both pouring over books they weren't reading. It'd been months since Buffy disappeared, but both males hadn't relented in their search for her. Cordelia and Willow hadn't joined them in their search, and Xander couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. Buffy was all of their friends, should the girls be the most preoccupied in getting her back?

But no, they seemed to be getting along quite well with the Slayer, and from what Xander could guess from Cordelia knowing more of what was happening to Willow than him—the two girls had done the impossible and become friends.

_ Well, they mightn't need Buffy, but I do, Giles does, and so does Sunnydale._

Flipping through the book, looking for the creature that'd been attacking locals right after sunset, he sighed, browsing the pictures.

The teenager wondered where Buffy was now, and if she was safe. She was so beautiful that it was good she was a Slayer with Slayer strength, or anyone would want to take advantage of her or hurt her. She was just too beautiful for her own good.

He sighed again, turning the page.

Why hadn't Buffy asked him to go with her? It wasn't like he had a family that would be worrying about him. And traveling with Buffy he'd have had the perfect opportunity to get her to notice him as more than her friend.

The phone rang and Giles stood and went to it. "Hello?" He paused, eyes narrowing. "Yes." His eyes lit up. "Yes! Yes! Have you found her?"

Xander dropped the book.

Giles listened intently to whatever the other person was saying. "Thank you so much. Yes, I'll be on the first flight out. Thank you, thank you so very much." Turning to Xander, the elder man smiled. "That was an old colleague of mine. Buffy was spotted in Oregon."

Xander stood. "When do we leave?"

"_I_ am leaving tonight on the first flight out." Giles corrected, and hurried on when he saw the protest evident in the boy's face. "I need someone here just in case Buffy tries to contact us." He paused. "And as you know, the girls haven't been much help on this mission."

"I _totally_ understand." Xander's jaw clenched, nodding stiffly. He'd been thinking the same thing, hadn't he?

"Well, I better get home to pack!" With that Giles hurried out of the library.

Sinking into the chair again, Xander sighed, flipping through the book again.

_ Please let him find her. Please make her return._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was mad.

He was almost ridiculously so, if his expression was anything to go by.

"Maybe I should just skip town." Willow whispered to Cordelia, half-serious.

Cordelia, from her position behind the trembling redhead, gave her a little push towards the door. "Nope, too late, the sun will be completely down in a minute or so." There was still a little light in the sky, and that was what kept a snarling Angel in the shadowed doorway and not next to them outside. "Show him the blood bags, maybe that will calm him a bit."

It didn't seem to be working. Willow jiggled those blood bags in front of her but Angel only scowled deeper, obviously impatient for the sun to go down completely so he could get outside at her and let her know just _how_ displeased he was with her.

Willow gulped, turning her head slightly to whisper at Cordelia, who was still standing nervously behind her. "Did we have a Plan B?"

"How about we begin to unpack?" The girl behind her whispered back. "Maybe he'll realize that you were out bringing your things here?" It sounded like a good idea, but the tremor in the brunette's voice didn't go unnoticed by the redhead.

Cordelia gulped loudly. "You don't think he'll eat me, right? Because if he _did_ kill me he'd be depriving the world of a First Class actress and Bruce Willis of his next wife."

"I figured you more of a George Clooney type." Willow commented, beginning to take out her things from Cordelia's trunk.

The brunette thought it over. "He _does_ have the nicest eyes."

Willow peeked over her shoulder at Angel, and was more than encouraged to see him leaning against the doorway, arms folded over his chest, the scowl disappeared and a curious expression on his handsome face. It would seem his curiosity had gotten the better of his anger, as if he was wondering what in the world she was doing.

"The snarling has stopped." Cordelia offered helpfully, then she frowned. "But he might be playing a mind game with us. You know? Like the Venus Flytrap. He'll make us feel at ease so we'll go close and then he'll pounce and rip our throats out."

Cordelia was _rambling_.

Amused, Willow decided not to comment on it.

A growl in her ear wiped the amusement from her face and her whole body stiffened as she turned to see Angel. Apparently the sun had set enough for him to come out, and right now he was in her comfort zone, violating her personal space, glaring at her.

"Hey Angel." She squeaked, nearly _pushing_ the blood bags into his arms.

The vampire looked at the blood bags crowding in his arms, and then at her, an amused expression giving a valiant effort not to show. He obviously guessed what she was trying to do and found it quite amusing.

"Why don't you help me with your big, tough, vampire strength?" Willow _knew_ he couldn't understand a word she said, but she sucked up to him anyway, playing on vampire pride while lifting one of her bags.

With his free hand Angel grabbed her bag, gave her a strange look, and reentered the house, bags of blood still securely held against his chest with his other arm.

"Crisis averted." Cordelia sighed, letting out the breath she'd been holding since he'd left the doorway. "Who knew you could play him so well?" she turned proudly to her friend.

"I was not _playing_ him." Willow replied, passing another of her suitcases to the vampire, who'd sudden reappeared in front of her. He seemed to understand that those things were hers, and was eager to have it in his house. "I was kissing his butt, _big time_."

Cordelia snickered. "But it worked, didn't it?"

"Bruce Willis doesn't have to fear _not_ marrying you in the future." Willow replied.

"I don't know, you've got me thinking about George." Cordelia announced, taping her lip glossed lips.

"Maneater."

"Home-wrecker!" Cordelia cried out. "I was perfectly content with Bruce when you had to mention George!"

Both girls glared at each other, before bursting into laughter, neither noticing Angel as he eagerly continued taking her things into the house.

Soon everything was inside, and Cordelia had helped Willow put her things up in the spare bedroom and was currently putting away the groceries. It would seem that Cordelia's parents were as attentive as Willow's, and she surprisingly enough knew her way around the kitchen.

"That's _it_. George and I are going to have a _maid_." Cordelia groaned, hand on the small of her back, when she finally finished unpacking the last of the groceries.

Willow smirked from where she was sweeping with the new broom she'd bought at the supermarket. She'd bought a lot of cleaning products, and tomorrow would be spent trying to clean up the dusty and mildewed mansion.

They'd been working together for a couple of hours now, and it was pretty dark outside. Willow had tentatively asked Angel (using various hand signs) if Cordelia could spend the night there in one of the rooms they'd cleaned up, and while the vampire hadn't seemed quite happy at the fact that she'd be staying, he'd nodded his consent.

Finishing their work for the night, Cordelia complained that Willow owed her a trip to her manicurist, but announced that she'd try come around the next day to help Willow with the rest of the mansion because 'it looks like Buffy without makeup' and 'smells like Xander after P.E.'…which according to the brunette, were two very lethal ingredients when mixed together.

The girls went to bathe and change into their night gear. Cordelia refused to use any of Willow's frilly pink pajamas or Hello Kitty nightdresses, and ended up wearing one of her shorts and the shirt she'd never given back to Xander. Willow put on a Hello Kitty nightdress and both headed downstairs to watch some television with the vampire.

Cordelia proclaimed the loveseat all hers, which didn't seem to bother Angel any because he'd dragged Willow onto the sofa with him, positioning her to sit between his legs and lean back against his chest.

Willow blushed scarlet feeling him hard behind her. She constantly had to remind herself that this vampire was more of a mixture between Angelus and the Angel she'd once known, so while he had his soul he did things Angel never would have.

And he was still going on his instincts.

It took a long time to relax, especially with Cordelia watching them as if watching Fashion Weekly, but Willow finally managed to ignore both Angel and Cordelia and watch the movie featuring Bruce Willis, Cordelia's future-ex-husband.

Soon both girls were nearly asleep, exhausted from their unpacking and cleaning. Cordelia got up and stretched, saying a goodnight as she hurried up the stairs, apparently desperate to get into her bed. Willow stood as well, smiling down at the impatient vampire, who was more than awake.

"I'm going to bed." She told him, motioning to herself, upstairs, and then closed her eyes and rested her head on her hands. "To sleep."

Angel grunted his understanding, and with a pat on her bottom, sent her on her way.

Going up the stairs, she headed to her room and went into bed, enjoying the feel of the sheets against her skin. The night before she hadn't slept well, but sharing a sofa with another person would do that.

Closing her eyes, she hugged her pillow to her body and went right to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was boring for the vampire after the two females went to their bed. Really, he couldn't understand why humans would prefer to be awake during the hot, grueling hours of the day and sleep away the beauty of the night. If he still wasn't weak from the hell torments he'd have gone out and fed for himself, but not only wasn't he at his 100 per cent, but he didn't want to leave his human alone and unprotected in his mansion.

Angel didn't know whether to punish or reward her. Sure, she'd left when he'd made it obvious that she wasn't to leave his side, and she'd left him trapped in the mansion for hours wondering if he should be worried or furious…but she _had_ brought her things here, hadn't she?

Didn't that mean that she'd accepted that she was his and thus was to remain by his side?

Confused, the vampire frowned.

If only he could remember his life before hell, remember how he'd commanded her, how he'd gotten her to obey him. Maybe he'd been rough, maybe he'd used his knowledge of her language to talk sense into her—or threaten her—or maybe she'd gotten stubborn and used to independence during those hundred years in hell.

And how had she lived so long?

Didn't humans have much shorter life spans?

He _really_ needed to remember her language so he could talk to her and understand better what had happened.

Somehow he needed her to understand that not only didn't he want her away from him because only while he was with her he could forget what had happened to him during those years of hell, only with her he felt safe and whole, but he worried that that blonde who'd sent him to hell would hurt his human.

He hadn't seen the blonde—then again he hadn't left his mansion—but that didn't mean that she wasn't out there, readying to hurt him and his again. And Angel wouldn't allow it to happen. He'd rip out her throat the moment he saw her smelly ass again. His redhead now depended on him to take care of her, to provide for her, protect and nurture her, and as soon as he was completely healed he would do that.

Remembering what _else_ he could be doing in the meantime, Angel smirked and looked up the stairs. Turning off the odd box of images and sounds by pressing the red button on the plastic stick like he'd seen his human do, Angel hurried up the stairs and headed to his room.

Opening the door his smirk disappeared when he couldn't hear her heartbeat. She was still in the mansion—he could hear two heartbeats—but if so, why wasn't she in his bed, where she belonged?

Frowning he followed the heartbeats and looked into the next room, seeing the dark haired female grumbling at something in her sleep.

Closing the door he headed down the hall and stopped at the door with the heartbeat behind it, opening it, sniffing, finding the scent of his human. Entering the room he frowned. Why were all of her things in this room? He'd left everything outside of _his_ room, so why had the females brought everything _here_?

Growling, he looked at her stuff, fingering a picture of his woman hugging a dark haired male of her same species. Angel snarled in jealousy, had his human been with this _creature_ while he'd been away? Was _that_ why she'd moved her things into a separate room?

He paused.

Maybe she thought that since he hadn't marked her he didn't want her, and when he'd disappeared (because he didn't remember her there when the blonde sent him to the place of torture) she thought he'd left her and she'd found consolation in the arms of this, this, this _despicable_ character.

That was _it_.

He wasn't going to wait any longer.

He was going to mark his human _now_ and let her know how desirable to him she was. She wouldn't run to this _human_ again when he was finished with her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow opened her eyes, trying to figure out _what_ had woke her up. Her scream was muffled by a mouth pressing against hers brutally, eating her alive with its intensity. Struggling, the redhead tried pushing the person off of her, deciding that the moment he stopped kissing her she'd scream for help. Angel would help her.

Feeling a growl reverberating from his mouth into her body, Willow went stiff.

_ Angel_?

He took advantage of her shock and forced his tongue past her lips, caressing her, his hands tearing at her nightdress, revealing her naked form to him.

His hand, which had been stroking the pulse in her neck, trailed down to cup a breast, pinching the rosy bud between his fingers. She jolted at the electricity that seemed to shoot through her at that, and when he pulled away from the kiss to lower his face to her breast, she bit her lip to keep her cry silent.

There was no _way_ that she was going to make a noise, wake Cordelia, and have the other girl walk in on this!

She drew blood when his fangs lowered into her breast and he sucked in a mouthful of blood before pulling them out and licking at the marks until the blood dried up.

"_Angel_?" She whispered, frightened when he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against the pulse in her neck. Her eyes closed so tight it pained when he morphed and bit down again. Willow knew it was useless. She couldn't fight him, and she wouldn't scream out and have Cordelia wake up and seal her doom as well.

The redhead felt silent tears escaping her eyes at the pain as Angel continued to feed from her, but before she could even get dizzy he'd pulled away with a contented purr, lapping at the newest wounds, obviously quite content with himself.

Confused, Willow opened her eyes and was surprised to see his golden ones staring right back at her, and with a seductive growl, Angel wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

What was going _on_?

When he began to move from where he'd been straddling her waist, Willow felt a wave of relief. He wasn't going to kill her.

But that relief turned into something else when Angel arranged himself between her legs, pushed her thighs apart and placed his hands under her butt, raising her up to his inspection. Eyes never leaving hers, he lowered his face to her womanhood and licked her over the material of her underwear.

Nerves jerked at his touch, and Willow whimpered, suddenly realizing what he was going to do. He'd bitten her breast—he'd bitten her neck—and now---.

Angel breathed in her scent, eyes rolling in pleasure, before he morphed and sunk his fangs deep within the flesh of her innermost thigh.

Unlike the other bites, this one sent a thunderbolt of pleasure throughout her body, and Willow couldn't keep the whimper of pleasure silent as she flung her head back, closing her eyes as he drew blood from her.

Her cunt throbbed with desire, and she felt so hot it was torturous. She didn't notice when Angel pulled his fangs out, or when he pulled off her underwear and was removing his own clothes, but she _did_ notice when he froze and growled angrily.

_ Why did he stop_? She asked through her haze of passion.

Opening her eyes, she looked at Angel, who was looking in the direction of her window, growling deep in his throat. The vampire turned to her, motioned for her to stay, and stalked out, banging the door behind him, pulling on his clothes as he went.

Willow sat up, wincing at the pain in her bite marks, and pulled the sheets over the tattered remains of her nightdress.

What had just _happened_?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! PLEASE!


	3. Chapter 3: Prior Claim

** Disclaimer: I do not own.**

I want to thank all of you who took time to review the last chapter: Weefeesmum, SkateNowandForever, Kit Merlot, Haxan, WolfRainSS, queenevil66 (welcome back!) and MusicaGrant.

I know it's a little shorter than usual, but at least I updated! Right?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel was furious.

His demon raged for vindication, for blood.

She'd been marked.

By another vampire.

When he'd delivered _his_ claiming marks he'd been too driven by instincts and desire to have her that he hadn't noticed it, but when he was removing his clothes he'd caught the scent and suddenly noticed the faded bite marks on the inner thigh opposite the one that bore _his_ marks.

And what was worse?

He recognized the other vampire by the scent from the scarred wound.

His _childe_! His _favored_ childe had marked _his_ woman!

But _when_? HOW had he let this happen?

He was getting answers, and _now_.

He could smell his childe in the air.

The Master Vampire snorted and flung the front door open, coming face to face with his fag-smoking childe, who'd raised his hand as if to knock. Angel's demon face surged forwards and roared ferociously in the blonde's face, demanding an explanation for his recklessness in marking his _sire's_ human as his own!

His childe's eyes widened and he spoke in the same language that the redhead and the brunette female spoke amongst themselves.

Angel's roar lowered into a snarl that promised great pain if he didn't like whatever answer he got. Grabbing hold of the front of his childe's duster, he pulled him in and pushed him against the doorway, growling in his face, narrowing his eyes angrily when the childe's demon face surged and he snarled right back.

What insolence was this?

No _wonder_ this childe had marked what was his! He had no respect for his sire!

He'd have to teach him to remember _who_ gave orders and _who_ followed!

Hearing his human's voice crying out, Angel turned his head from his childe and watched her running down the stairs with the brunette in hot pursuit. The redhead had changed into another, shorter nightdress, and was walking carefully towards him.

His childe's face immediately returned human, and Angel reluctantly followed, realizing that his true face in these circumstances might frighten her.

She smiled warily at him before turning to his childe and speaking.

His childe answered in that same unfamiliar language.

The brunette piped up with some contribution to the conversation, and then cowered behind the redhead when his childe turned his attention in her direction.

Angel felt more and more in the dark and hated the feeling. Everyone else could speak that stupid language except him, and now _his_ human was giggling—although very nervously—at something his childe said to her with a seductive smirk!

"Mark!" Was that coarse and gravel-filled sound his _voice_?

Everyone turned to look at him with wide eyes.

His childe shook his head and pointed to himself saying something that sounded like: "Spike". It must have been his name. But why was he reintroducing himself when Angel was trying to get the truth of his mark on the redhead out of him?

He let go of _Spike_ and took two steps backwards, glowering at him. Angel pointed an accusing finger at him, said "Mark!" once more, and then pointed to his redhead, muttering yet another word in her language. "Mine!" Repeating the motion and the words when they just looked at him as if he were crazy, the vampire growled dangerously, and suddenly his childe's eyes widened in understanding, and _surprise_?

Spike asked him something and then turned to the redhead, answering whatever it was that she'd asked him.

The brunette's eyes went comically wide as she cried out loudly, hurting both vampire's ears.

His human went red in the face and took a couple of steps back, shaking her head as if in denial. Her courage seemed to appear out of nowhere as she nearly charged at Spike, her voice raising accusingly.

Spike smirked, yet looked in awe as he pulled out a long thing from his duster, and pulled out something that made _fire_ when he clicked it. He lit the long thing, put the fire-starter in his pocket, and blew smoke out of his nostrils, finally answering with a questioning quality in his voice.

The redhead went redder in the face and stopped, hand going uncertainly to the thigh where the old claiming mark was. She turned to the brunette, asked her something, and motioning for both vampires to stay where they were, tugged her friend to the next room.

He heard the rustling of material, a gasp, some tense comments and then material again. The girls returned, the brunette looking angry and worried, and the redhead looking sick.

The brunette spoke.

Spike's eyes widened in surprise as did his smile.

Angel growled deep in his throat in confusion. So neither of them had _known_ about the claiming?

This was too confusing!

He needed to remember everything, and fast!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"City Morgue." Xander Harris yawned as he answered his home phone. It was the early hours of the morning, and if anyone had the nerve to call at this time he wasn't about to take them serious.

"Xander?"

Hearing the voice on the other side of the line, he shot up in bed. "G-man!" Suddenly he was completely awake. "What is it? Did you find Buffy? Is she coming back?"

The sigh on the other end of the phone gave him the answers he needed. "No, by the time I made it here and went to where my colleague had found some information on Buffy, I realized that that information was rather old, some months old in fact. She's long gone."

"_Man_." Xander slumped in defeat. "I was so sure she'd be there and--."

"But I have a trail."

Xander's eyes widened. "What do you mean?"

"She stole a credit card and I've had a friend pull up the information. She went from Oregon to Idaho, and Wyoming, but her last known use of the ATM before the card was cancelled was in Colorado, close to the border with Kansas. I have a ticket for a flight heading there in a couple of hours and wanted to let you know."

"Thanks G-Man." Xander smiled, hope renewed that they'd find Buffy, she'd return, and things would be as it'd been before. "Try picking up some hot stewardesses while you're flying. I hear the mile-high club is an experience one must have at least once in your life."

He could just _hear_ Giles' blush. "Good _night_ Xander." And with that the older man hung up.

Putting down the receiver, Xander got back into bed and fell asleep, dreaming of Buffy Summers.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru sighed and looked out of the window. She'd done the spell to make Spike get quicker to where her daddy and mummy were. For some reason Miss Edith thought they needed to be together sooner so 'the process could begin'…whatever the process was.

The dark vampires pouted deeply, pressing her forehead against the glass.

Whatever it was she hoped it'd be over soon and she could return to her family. It was starting to get oh so lonely here all by herself.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe you let him do that to you!" Cordelia was screaming for the fifth time as she paced the floor. "Your body looks like a pincushion for crying out loud! I thought you were supposed to be the _smart_ one of the group!"

Willow sat on the cushion, head lowered. It was so surreal that she was in the presence of two master vampires (both who'd tried killing her already) but at the time she was more frightened of Cordelia.

"It's not like I could have stopped him, Cordelia." She muttered, slightly resentful at the lecture she was getting. "In case you have forgotten, he's a vampire, thus is _much_ stronger than I."

"And why didn't you scream for help?" the brunette wanted to know, stopping pacing, hands on her hips.

"And have you come in so he could remember you were there and drain you too or just kill you for trying to help me?"

"Oh." All fire died from her and she sunk into the sofa next to Willow. "You're right."

Spike sneered at her from where he stood in the shadows.

Willow knew when his heated gaze returned to her, not only because it burnt her like fire, but because Angel was growling angrily, possessively. She didn't understand it. How had Spike marked her without her knowing?

"I'm guessing it was the time I kidnapped chubs and you. I had a dream about it, but thought it was only a dream, not a memory." Spike replied, and she realized that she'd said that out loud. "You were unconscious for a while and I was dead drunk."

"You're _dead_ period." Cordelia replied stiffly, still uncomfortable with the bloodthirsty vampire. "Clinically speaking, it should be _impossible_ for you to get drunk _anyway_."

He ignored her, eyes on Willow.

Willow gulped. "So, uh, what exactly does it mean?" She asked, raising her eyes nervously. "Why do vampires 'mark' humans?" Considering that _two_ vampires had 'marked' her, she believed she had a right to know.

"I would have thought that the Slayer's little friends would know this." Spike sneered, obviously enjoying himself.

"Well we _don't_." Cordelia shot back.

He raised an eyebrow at her before returning his attention to Willow. "Have you noticed that since the last time I was here demons haven't attacked you like they used to?"

Her eyes widened. "How did you know that?"

"Vampires mark humans they consider theirs." Spike responded, taking a drag of his fag. "That mark has the scent of the vampire, and warns others to stay away. And if the vampire is strong, or a master vampire like Ponce and I, other vampires will respect it and stay away."

"If it's like that, how come Angel didn't smell it right away?" Cordelia wanted to know, intrigued.

"I'm guessing that since the mark is old and never remarked, the smell has faded. Plus, since I'm his childe his scent is mixed into mine, so in his state it would take a while for it to clear up enough for him to realize that it was my claim on her." Spike replied, off-handedly.

"Wait---wait!" Willow stood rapidly. "I remember reading about this once, or Giles mentioned it or something." She frowned. "Isn't it supposed to be impossible for another vampire to mark the human of another vampire unless that vampire has verbally or publicly abandoned his claim or he was dead?" She blushed. "Er, _deader_?"

He smirked approvingly. "Such an intelligent little human I have."

"She's not _your_ human." Cordelia defended.

Spike's eyes went amber. "I'm _this_ close to biting you."

Cordelia went pale, gulped, and leaned back in the sofa.

"Leave her alone!" Seeing Spike growling at _her_, Willow gulped. "_Please_?"

Angel got up from the loveseat and growled at Spike menacingly before grabbing Willow and pulling her onto his lap, as if telling Spike that he didn't appreciate his growling at her.

"Calm down grandsire." Spike's eyes returned to baby blue and he snorted. "I have no plans on hurting my little pet."

"I'm _not_ your _pet_." Willow grumbled sulkily as Angel kept his arms possessively around her waist. "Get yourself a poodle or something."

Spike just smirked at her.

Clearing her throat, the redhead sent him a brave look. "You were answering my question," she prompted. "On how Angel was still able to claim me even though you already did."

The blonde nodded. "Rules can be slightly bent between family." He explained seriously. "He's my grandsire, thus he has certain power over me, and what's mine he can choose to want to share. Except a pet, the bond between a pet and her master is sacred and unique." He let that sink in. "Pops might have marked you, but unless I give him my approval they'll heal and disappear. But if I decide to share with him, then you'll be _mine_ and then secondarily his."

Willow gulped. This didn't sound promising. She didn't want to belong to anyone, much less _two_ vampires!

Spike smirked as realization hit her. He then turned to Cordelia. "You should go home now if you don't want to get hurt."

"No." She shook her head although her body was trembling visibly. "I'm not going to leave Willow here alone with you two!"

His face morphed.

Angel, who really didn't care _what_ happened to Cordelia, didn't move to help her.

Willow did though. "Stop!" She wriggled off of Angel's lap and went between Spike and a whimpering Cordelia. "Cor," she said with her back to the girl, eyes locked with Spike's demonic ones. "Get in your car and go."

"But--."

"_Now!_" She ordered, then turned to Angel. "Could you please make sure she gets into her car safely?"

Surprisingly enough, Angel understood and gave her a nod. Getting up he was about to do as asked when he stopped and turned to Spike. "Share." His voice rasped out in a gruff order.

Spike smirked and he nodded. "Share."

Smirk finally returned to place, Angel grabbed Cordelia's upper arm and dragged her outside, the brunette looking back at Willow in terrified worry.

The moment the door closed behind Angel and Cordelia, Willow looked back at Spike, who was looking at her as if undressing her with his eyes. Although she knew that with his vampire speed she didn't have much of a chance, her instincts told her to run, and she turned away and made a mad dash towards the stairs.

Spike chuckled behind her before snuffing his fag and rushing after her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Review?**


	4. Unforeseen Events and Surprise Meetings

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything** **BtVS or Smallville!**

Thanks everyone who reviewed! Stormy322, Kit Merlot, Weefeesmum, ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES, reddragoncrp, CrimsonAcid, Erikslittleangel13, Jennicula, MusicaGrant, Livin-in-a-cardboard-box, SkateNowandForever, Haxan, and 666malfoyLVOE.

** Warning: Character Death (sort of)…something of a crossover, and Buffy makes an appearance.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crying as Spike tackled her to the ground in the bedroom, Willow was surprised when the vampire grabbed hold of her and twirled in mid-fall, cushioning her fall with his body. The redhead fell straddling his body, hers flushed red in embarrassment as his arms around her kept her from moving and his smirk was pure seduction.

"And _here_ I thought I'd have to do a bit of coaxing to get us in this position." Spike chuckled, bucking up against her.

"Spike!" She struggled, yet his fingers dug painfully into her skin. "Let go of me! Please!"

"Yes Red, beg." He purred, and in the blink of an eye he'd switched their positions so that he was straddling her, smirking down into her pale, terrified face. "You don't have to be _so_ frightened, Red, it'll only hurt a little at first. And then, afterwards, you're going to like the pain."

She tried pushing him off to no avail. "Only sadists, masochists and vampires get off on pain and I'm neither!"

"A mistake I'm remedying right now." Spike's smirk was pure promise as his demon's visage appeared.

"_No_." Willow whispered, eyes wide in realization. "_No!_ I will _not_ let you turn me into one of you! _ANGEL_ will not let you kill me!"

"_Angel_ has no say in this pet." Spike smirked evilly. "_I'm_ the one whose claim you bare." He laughed as she tried struggling against him, and even tried to do a spell. "Your spells won't work against me love." He purred, lowering his face to her neck and inhaling her scent. "I'm your _master_. Your body has accepted it, your _magic_ has accepted it, when will _you_?"

"_Never_." She spat out with a courage she didn't feel.

"I have all eternity to change your mind." Spike chuckled, obviously amused by her petty defiance. "I'm going to enjoy every moment of having you as my childe." He paused for a second. "Ever since I left this hellhole I've had dreams of nothing else but of seeing ridges on your face." His voice was nearly reverent. "You will be a beautiful demon."

"I--," but whatever she was about to say turned into a scream when she felt his fangs pierce the skin of her neck, on the other side of the marks Angel had left earlier that night, and Spike began to feed.

She screamed and kicked, hoping that Spike was wrong, that Angel would come and save her, but she grew weaker and weaker until she didn't have the strength to scream anymore. Everything began to grow dimmer, and her heart slowed down painfully, her head dizzy, until a buzzing sound in her head blocked out everything else.

The redhead vaguely felt the pressure on her neck stop and something pressing against her lips. She didn't have the power to turn her head away, so the surprising vast amount of metallic liquid slid down her throat. The last thing she felt before darkness consumed her was a horrible pain in her chest, and the presence of Angel in her head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's going to kill her, Angel, don't you get it?" The dark haired female tried struggling against Angel's hold on her upper arm, but it was impossible. She'd heard the screams and tried to get back in but Angel had grabbed hold of her once more and roared in her face menacingly. "Don't you care that Willow is going to be turned into a monster?"

She winced, obviously remembering that Angel was a vampire as well.

Angel grunted. He was understanding the language again, and just wished that he could remember enough to speak it and tell the brunette girl to shut up, get in her little monster looking thing, and get home. To mind her own business.

The vampire wanted to get back into the mansion and be with his human and his childe.

He didn't like the sounds of his human's screams. He didn't like the thought that she was in pain—and he didn't like the feeling of her terror, but Angel knew it had to be done, and that he couldn't stop his childe from doing what was his right as her master.

Plus, if the vampire were to be truthful, he'd admit that he'd planned on siring the girl himself. She'd survived a hundred years—that was an amazing feat for humans…and he wouldn't lose her to death just when he'd just gotten back—just when he'd gotten his disrespectful childe to relinquish some of his hold on her as prior claim.

"Angel." The human was crying, desperation thick in her scent. "She's not going to be the same girl if she's killed. She won't take care of you, bring you blood, treat you kindly." She wiped at a tear. "She's going to think you're pathetic, not being able to tend for yourself. A Master Vampire who can't even hunt? She'll despise you!"

Angel growled, not liking the fact that the chit was making some sense.

"If you let Spike sire her she's going to lose the one thing that makes Willow _Willow_." The female tried, as if sensing that she was getting through to him. "She's going to lose her soul—the one thing she fought so hard to give back to _you_! Don't let Spike take away something that means so much to her!"

Angel held his ground. He was still her elder. She wouldn't despise him. She wouldn't be disgusted by his weak state like other vampires would. She wouldn't. She couldn't. He wouldn't let her.

But he hated the nagging doubt in the back of his mind.

The screaming stopped.

"Go. Home. It. Too. Late." He rasped out slow and in a deeply accented voice, jerking open the car's door and pushing her inside. "Don't. Come. Back. She. Be. Hungry."

She looked up at him, eyes filled with tears, before slamming the door shut and starting the engine. The car sped away in the distance.

Angel turned and looked at the mansion before hurrying inside and up the stairs. He watched as Spike lowered their human's body (Willow…her name is Willow) reverently on the bed.

Spike looked up at him. "She'll awake tomorrow night. We need to have something for her by then."

Angel nodded. "Yes."

His childe stopped, looking uncomfortable. "Sire, about my helping the Slayer--."

_ Slayer—blonde_. Angel growled. "No." He wasn't ready to talk about that betrayal right now.

Spike sighed and nodded, understanding.

They both realized that it'd be a long and difficult road to getting back to the family they'd once been.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru hadn't been idle the whole time.

Oh no.

With Miss Edith's help not only had she known that her mummy was now _completely_ her mummy and not a squishy human anymore, but she knew of the watcher's quest to find the Slayer. She _also_ knew that the icky Slayer wasn't going to return to Sunnydale.

After realizing that her daddy was back, Dru had had a search for the icky ugly horrible slayer and had found out where she was. She'd had some spies sent to watch her, kill her if necessary---anything to keep her away from Sunnydale, but the vampiress was surprised with the information she discovered.

Icky blondie (who, from the pictures, Dru knew had dyed her hair dark brown) didn't _want_ to go back to Sunnydale.

At all.

She'd found a new home, a new 'family' and a new hunting ground in a place call Smallville, Kansas.

From the information the minions brought back, the Slayer was living with, extremely close to and horribly protective of what they'd call a watcher-in-training, who some young blonde high school student by the name of Chloe Sullivan. The minions also said that they could sense something different about this Chloe Sullivan, a _weirdness_ that came from within, as if she wasn't completely human.

That intrigued Dru, but her attention was on helping the Watcher find his Slayer. With both the Watcher and Slayer out of Sunnydale, her mummy, daddy, and even Spiky (because, she was going to have to forgive him _one_ of these centuries for his betrayal) were safer.

"The spell I cast should have made his plane take him to Metropolis instead of Topeka." Dru told Miss Edith of her success. "And when he tries to get a taxi to a hotel, the driver will hear _Smallville_ instead, and the Watcher will fall asleep thus not knowing about the change in directions until he arrives there and it'll be too late."

The doll was quite impressed.

"It's a small town." Dru had done her homework and was sure her mummy would be proud when she told her. "He'll run into the Slayer. My minions will make sure of that."

Miss Edith, for once, was shocked silent at how well Dru was planning and doing things on her own.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Cordelia paused at the library door, head lowered, eyes puffy from crying all night. She needed to tell Giles and Xander, she knew that, but she just couldn't. They were going to blame her, and they had all right. She should have told them that Angel had returned from hell, but Angel hadn't seemed dangerous.

And to be truthful, the problematic one had been Spike.

And she couldn't be blamed for what had happened.

It wasn't like she had visions of what would happen before they did.

_ Willow's a vampire…and the new Slayer is going to be here any day now_.

Fear for her friend drove her into the library, and she was surprised to find Xander sitting next to the phone, looking at it as if waiting for a call from God himself.

"Harris?" She called out.

Xander nearly jumped when he saw her. She looked a mess, she knew it. She'd been getting stares and whispers all day.

"_Cordelia_?" Xander asked, eyes narrowed in surprise and worry. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to Giles." She hurried on. "It's very important."

"Giles isn't--."

"It's life or death Xander!"

He paused, narrowing his eyes more. "What _happened_?" When she wouldn't answer he sighed, running his fingers through his hair impatiently. "Look, Giles got a lead on where Buffy might be and he left. I'm here for if Buffy decides to call and--."

"Will everyone stop thinking about _Bufyy_!?!?" Cordelia snapped. "Willow is _dead_ and have any of you noticed? NO! Everything always has to revolve around that blonde! Some best friend _you_ are Xander Harris!" She gasped at realization of what she'd said causing her to cover her mouth with her hands in horror.

Xander froze, going sickly pale. "_What_?" He stumbled backwards. "Will—wills---dead—what are you talking about?" His breaths were quick, his eyes turning watery. "What happened?"

Cordelia trembled. "You should sit down."

When they were finished Xander was still, terrifyingly quiet.

Cordelia closed her eyes and waited for him to explode and blame her for everything.

"It's all my fault."

Her eyes flew open. "Huh?"

"If I hadn't been so preoccupied with trying to find Buffy _I_ would have noticed how strange Willow was acting and _I_ would have followed her to Angel's mansion and _I_ would have been there for her." He sat with his head between his hands. "I let my best friend get turned into a vampire. _Again_." His voice choked as he looked up at Cordelia, surprising the other girl when she saw tears running down his cheeks. "I can't stake Willow, not like I did Jesse. I can't!"

She was silently agreeing to his every word but decided not to rub it in.

"There's got to be a way to help her." Xander replied, and then stood up rapidly as his eyes lit up. "That's it! We'll curse her with a soul!"

Cordelia paused. "That might actually not be a bad idea." She frowned. "But Willow would have the spell—and all of her things are at Angel's."

"Okay then." Xander gulped. "We'll go there during the night while they are out—hunting—and we'll go through her stuff and get the spell and the un-invite spell so she can't interrupt us before we cast it, and be out of there before they return."

Cordelia nodded. "Okay."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Where the world _was_ he?

Giles hefted his suitcases higher and looked around the small town. It reminded him somewhat of Sunnydale, and that didn't sit well with him. Why the taxi driver would bring him _here_ was beyond him, but there was something nagging at him to stay, so he'd paid the ridiculously high taxi fare and began to wonder if the town even had a hotel.

Seeing a sign that read **The Beanery**, he headed towards the coffee shop and entered with his suitcase, going to sit at the farthest table, ignoring the inquisitive looks the small town people were giving him.

Giles looked up at the waitress as she came over to ask his order, and frowned when she just _froze_. He was about to tell her that staring was impolite when he realized that _everyone_ had frozen as well.

_ Definitely reminds me of Sunnydale_.

He shifted in his seat uncomfortably, waiting for whatever was to happen.

The doors flew open as a body went sailing through, knocking into the opposite wall. Two girls walked in through the door, one with her fists clenched and the other with a video camera on and running.

"And so, this goes to prove that guys aren't half as smart or strong as girls." The blonde was quipping into her camcorder.

The guy that's just been thrown into the wall picked himself up. "Why aren't you two frozen?" He snarled.

"Because, Frank, your powers only freeze people who were born in Smallville." The blonde answered once more as the tall brunette with her took a fighting stance that Giles knew oh-so-well. "And Buffy and I weren't born here."'

Giles' mouth went dry.

_ Buffy_?

"Plus," Buffy spoke tauntingly, her voice like a spring of cool water. "You've gotta be the puniest, weakest Meteor Freak we've encountered _yet_. It's pathetic."

Giles frowned where he sat ignored by the teenagers. _What is a Meteor freak_?

"Weak?!?" 'Frank' hissed. "I'll show you 'weak'!" He raised his hands and a table flew at Buffy and the blonde with her, but the Slayer quickly grabbed her friend and they were out of harm's way in the blink of an eye.

"Aw, Chlo," Buffy pouted, speaking in baby-voice, finallly letting go of the blonde. "I think I hurt his feelings."

The fight continued with Buffy taunting the 'Meteor Freak' and the young man getting angrier and angrier, thus his attacks were weaker, less accurate, and failed horribly.

Giles was speechless. He'd never seen Buffy as vicious or perfect in her battle form as she was now. He didn't know what had happened, what had changed throughout these months she'd been gone, but he realized that something _good_ had happened, she'd matured, she'd become stronger physically, and she was quite viciously protective of this 'Chlo', who obviously knew of her Slayer powers and was helping her.

The Watcher frowned slightly.

Buffy had obviously become well-adjusted and was at home here. She even had her own little support unit if the blonde was anything to go by. Despite the fact that she was fighting this man she kept a watchful and vigilant eye on the other girl, paying her a special sort of attention that Giles had never seen her use before. Not even with Angel.

"Go Buffy!" The blonde cheered her on. "You can do it! You're looking great!"

"I think we should go get our nails done in Metropolis this evening." Buffy was saying as she dodged a blow from Frank and landed one of her own, breaking his nose with a loud crack. "And maybe even sneak into that place Luthor is always talking about."

"How about you finish him off first?" The blonde asked cheekily.

"But I'm having my daily exercise here!" Buffy giggled, doing a back flip away from the chair Frank had sent flying sideways towards her.

"WILL YOU TWO STOP TALKING AS IF I'M NOT HERE?!?!?" Frank growled out, obviously quite annoyed.

Buffy delivered a blow to his head that knocked him out cold. She sighed and turned to the blonde. "Are you happy now Chloe? I was having some fun you know."

"Yes, well, let's take him to Lex so he can deal with him?" Chloe asked, walking towards Buffy, aiming the lens at her face. "Amazing, not even red from overexertion."

"Yes, well, you can fawn all over me afterwards." Buffy replied cheekily, bending over and picking up the guy she'd just battled, throwing him over her shoulder as if he weighed nothing. "How about calling in baldie and getting him to meet us somewhere like home before everyone unfreezes and realizes something?"

"Sure thing boss." Chloe nodded with a mock salut as Buffy placed her freee hand on the small of her back and began leading her out of the coffee shop.

Realizing that they were going, Giles stood rapidly. "Buffy!"

The now brunette froze and turned slowly, finally seeing, him, dropping an unconscious Frank to the ground in surprise. "_Giles_?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cordelia and Xander were thrown into the living room by a very angry blonde.

"What did you two _do_ to her?" Spike growled, face feral at them.

"We haven't done anything to her!" Cordelia raised her chin bravely. "You did!"

"But we're going to give her back her soul!" Xander proclaimed angrily.

Spike frowned at them, face slipping back to human, and filled with confusion. "You two don't even bloody know. It _wasn't_ you."

Cordelia frowned deeper. "What do you _mean_? What don't we know?"

He chuckled humorlessly. "You don't have to do the bloody spell. It'll be useless."

"No it--." Xander started.

"She has her bloody soul." Spike hissed at them. "The chit awoke and wouldn't eat the bint I'd brought for her! She wouldn't touch her! Not even take a little nibble! She began to _cry_!" He collapsed into the sofa and ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't understand it. No vampire has _ever_ been Awakened with his or her soul still intact!"

The human's eyes were wide open.

Xander and Cordelia sat down on the sofa, ignoring for the moment that they were with a vampire that didn't have any qualms with killing them.

Xander looked at the carpet in confusion. "But how was that possible?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. Chapter 5: Sires and Soulmates

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Smallville.**

** Weefeesmum, Erikslittleangel13, Haxan, CrimsonAcid, Kit Merlot, reviewgrl, MusicaGrant, **and** RisenFirePhoenix**…thanks for your reviews!

Kit Merlot kindly told me that in truth Chloe is taller than Buffy, but, just for the sake of this story, please forget that and pretend that their heights are reversed (Chloe 5'3' and Buffy 5'5').

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow sat in the darkest corner of the room, huddled into herself, ignoring Angel and the bag of blood he was offering her. His whimpers of confusion and worry were quickly turning into snarls of impatience, and while her demon called out to placate her grandsire, and her soul called out to try and calm him, but Willow's inner spirit recoiled from him and Spike, recoiled from what they'd made her—Spike by action and Angel by just letting it happen.

She was a monster, one of the monsters she'd fought so long to rid the earth of.

"Don't come _near_ me!" She hissed when he once more tried touching her, feeling a tingling in her face.

Angel paused, a look of pure reverence crossing his face as he began to purr.

Curious as to what would cause this reaction in him, Willow slowly raised her hands to her face and froze in horror, feeling the ridges of her demon form. She pulled her hands back in disgust, a whimper escaping her throat as she leaned further back into the corner, crying hot tears of blood.

A whimper to her side made her look up, and she was surprised to find Angel by her side, crying as well. The look of confusion in his dark eyes proved that he didn't know _why_ she was so sad, but he could feel it, and was sad as well.

"It must have been the spell." She whispered, wiping at the tears of blood, smearing her face. "Somehow it must have joined our souls. While I had mine you couldn't lose yours, and now that yours is permanent I—" Her eyes widened in realization. "I didn't lose my soul because it's connected to _yours_!"

Suddenly there was a pounding sound echoing throughout the room, and Willow jerked, looking up and around, trying to figure what the sound was. She grew uneasy as the sound grew closer, but Angel looked tranquil next to her, watching her as if watching a masterpiece, and she surprised them both by blushing.

_ I can still blush_?

Angel seemed to be wondering the same thing, since he narrowed his eyes at her.

Suddenly she felt _him_, and the door flew open.

Spike stood there in all of his black leather glory, and while Willow wanted to hate him with all of her might because of what he'd done to her, her demon purred and calmed at his presence, sensing her sire and that he would take care of her, protect her.

She was quite resentful that the vampire could calm and soothe her so easily.

He froze, watching her, open admiration and lust written all over his face at the first physical appearance of her demon.

The pounding sound was nearly painful now, and she looked around frantically, trying to find the source of the infernal sound.

"Wills?"

Eyes jerking up, they widened when they rested on Xander and Cordelia, who were standing hesitantly in the doorway behind Spike. Her demon blood surged, begging her to kill, to at least _try_ some of the blood that was coursing through their veins, but Willow pulled deep within herself and fell to a crunch.

_ No_. If she could keep from killing the stranger Spike had brought to her earlier she could keep from emptying her friends.

She _had_ to.

"Wills!" Xander called as he hurried towards her with Cordelia in hesitant pursuit, the sounds of pounding becoming louder and louder as they came closer.

_ Heartbeats_. She thought whimsically as she hugged herself, bent crookedly, fighting her bloodlust. _That loud sound is actually their heartbeats._

She felt a hand on her shoulder before Xander threw himself onto her, hugging her from behind, his hot tears flowing into her clothes.

"Don't _touch_ me." She hissed, hugging herself harder, but Xander wouldn't let go, only holding onto her harder. "I might kill you!" She pushed him away, demon face still in charge. "I haven't eaten! I could kill you!" She shivered, rubbing her cold arms. "The thirst is _painful_."

Cordelia looked terrified.

Xander stood on his knees from where she'd pushed him, looking at her, tears in his eyes. "You won't hurt me. I know you won't, Wills." He smiled sadly. "You're my best friend."

" I'm a _monster_!" She hissed, eyes flashing golden just to prove her point as she snapped her fangs at him.

"Maybe to some." He agreed softly before whispering. "But never to me."

She froze and looked up at him, eyes filling with bloody tears once more. His face showed no insincerity, only love like always. Her eyes, green once more, went to Cordelia, and although the girl was visibly shivering, and fear surrounded her like an appetizing invitation, she cracked a smile at Willow.

The newly turned vampiress looked up at her sire next, surprised that instead of disgust he seemed more mystified than anything else. He'd thrown a fit when she wouldn't kill the human he'd picked for her, but now he seemed more worried, intrigued. Realizing that she watched him intently, he nodded softly to her and motioned with his chin towards the blood bag in Angel's hand.

She flashed a small, hesitant smile in his direction.

Spike's eyes flashed golden a second, but other than that he didn't show any reaction to her smile.

Turning to Angel, she nearly giggled when he purred once more, passing her the blood bag. She looked at Spike again, and then at Xander and Cordelia. "I don't want you seeing me like this."

Cordelia finally spoke, waving that off shakily. "I'll think of it like you're having a Bloody Mary." She paused and turned to glare at Spike. "If you tell me that whoever that blood came from was named Mary--." She shook it off with a shiver and then gave Willow another weak smile.

"How the bloody hell am I supposed to know the name of the donor?" Spike looked reluctantly amused with the whole situation. "I got the bag from Willy's when she wouldn't eat the chit I brought her."

Xander didn't take his eyes off of her, unnerving her slightly, but Willow pierced the bag with her fangs and forced herself to take the first sips. The taste proved to be incredible, and she relaxed, her demon being sated with each gulp. The best friends didn't break eye contact until the bag was empty, and Willow licked the remainders of the blood from her lips.

"I'm not losing my _other_ best friend because she was turned." Xander told her seriously. "I lost Jesse, I had to stake him, but I can't do that to you Wills. I don't want to."

"I don't want you to either." She whispered, lowering her head. "But I'm a vampire Xan, I am going to want to hunt."

"Of _course_ you're going to want to bloody hunt." Spike scoffed. "It's in your nature now. You're a creature of the night, one of the things that go bleedin' 'bump in the night' as the humans like to call it."

Angel growled at Spike, as if telling him that _this was not_ the time.

Spike glared at his sire.

Willow kept her head lowered.

Xander looked near tears.

Cordelia looked at them all and shook her head. "Do vampires drink demon blood?" Her question made everyone turn to look at her in surprise. "What?"

Willow, realizing where her friend was getting with this, stood for the first time since she'd Awakened. "You're right! I could kill them and feed at the same time!"

She didn't notice Spike and Angel watching her carefully.

"Plus, this _is_ California." Cordelia replied off-handedly, as if talking about the weather. "Think of all the rapists, killers and criminals you could '_bump'_ in the night."

Angel stood behind Willow, placing a hand on her shoulder, squeezing her warningly.

Xander jumped up as well, excitement written all over his face. "You could still help us and be a vampire at the same time! You could feed off of the demons and the criminals! It's perfect!"

Spike opened his mouth to let them know that _no_ bloody way was he going to allow _his_ childe help the SLAYER when Cordelia hurriedly spoke, as if sensing what he'd been about to say.

"And think about the _hunt_." She said slyly. "You would actually be having a _challenge_."

Spike instantly shut up, listening intently to her case.

"You wouldn't be feeding off of weaklings that _any fledgling_ could devour." The brunette hurried on to say, seeing Spike's attention on her. "It wouldn't be mindless slaughter; you would actually be _hunting_, REALLY hunting! You'd be proving your worth! You'd be battling stronger, more resistant humans, demons, and showing your dominance! Demons would fear you more than they already do!"

A slow smirk was making its way on the blonde vampire's face at that thought.

Angel rolled his eyes at his childe's arrogance and then squeezed Willow's shoulder tighter, as if telling her that no way in _hell_ was he going to let her even consider it. "Slayer." He hissed out.

Xander winced.

Cordelia snorted. "You really think Buffy's coming back?" She shook her head. "She's not. Giles and _this_ fashion-retard might think otherwise, and Willow might _hope_ she'll return, but we all know deep inside that Buffy's time in Sunnydale is over."

"What about the other one?" Xander asked softly. "The one the Council's sending?"

"We'll deal with that when she comes." Willow spoke with confidence, sharing a shaky smile with Cordelia, who winked at her.

Spike was dumbfounded. Here, his favorite little snacks on feet had managed to do what he himself hadn't, and had calmed his childe.

He sighed.

He didn't think she'd forgive him if he snacked on them now.

Damn that soul!

Damn his caring if she was angry at him or not!

"Out." He ordered the humans. "She's newly Risen and needs to rest."

Xander and Cordelia hesitated, glaring at Spike, before surprising everyone by throwing themselves onto Willow, hugging her tightly.

Willow closed her eyes tightly and argued with her demon, who would have liked nothing better than to tear out a piece of their throats, but somehow she managed to return the hug and her face returned to its human disguise when her friends pulled away.

"We'll see you tomorrow!" Cordelia waved as she began to walk away.

"I'll bring by some more blood bags." Xander promised as they disappeared and the pounding of their hearts grew softer and softer until they'd left the mansion.

Left alone with the two vampires, Willow turned to look from Angel behind her, to Spike in front of her. She was confused. The redhead had read about vampires and their families, and knew of the connection between sire and childe. But there was something different, a piece of Angel was there in that same connection, which didn't make any sense.

Sure, she was supposed to have a bit of him in her considering that he was Spike's sire, but it shouldn't be as strong and dominant as it was.

Did it have anything to do with the soul-binding they seemed to have?

She frowned. "Wait, I thought you were Spike's _grandsire_." But the link she felt between them was stronger and more direct.

Spike and Angel shared a look. The dark haired vampire placed another hand on Spike's shoulders and said in his gruff, sandpaper voice: "Childe."

Spike's lip twitched slightly, but it stopped as he nodded, turning to Willow. "I was turned by Angelus, but after some problems we had, Angelus and Dru decided to say that _she_ was the one who'd sired me, and since Dru was Angelus' childe, then his scent being on me would be understandable."

She frowned, not understanding _why_ the deception, but realized that she was the omega of the group (Angel being the Alpha as sire of them both), and thus really didn't have any right to question anything.

"Come, childe." Spike shivered when he said that, his voice filled with a strange emotion. "Your lessons in the hunt begin tonight." He turned to walk out of the room. "Tonight, you learn the _stalk_."

Angel nodded as if telling her that he wasn't helping her get out of this.

Willow sighed, and followed the vampires out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Giles looked around the comfortable house, surprised at Chloe's hospitality. They'd dropped the 'Meteor freak' (Chloe had explained to him why they were called that) over at a mansion on their way to the house, and some guards had taken the unconscious man without a blink of the eye, as if the girls dropping off someone unconscious was an every day occurrence.

Then again, it very well could be.

"I hope you like tuna." Chloe winced as she arrived with a tray of tuna sandwiches, placing it on the table in front of him. "Buffy and I aren't exactly kitchen gurus, so we live off of sandwiches and takeout."

Giles nodded politely. "Thank you."

"Oh, you're welcome." The blonde smiled, collapsing on the loveseat across from him. "I've heard so much about you and the others that I'm more than happy to have you spend your time in Smallville here with us."

Once again she'd used a plural term. "So, Buffy lives with you here?"

"Yes." Chloe nodded, reaching for a sandwich. "My father works for Lexcorp, and ever since Lex's fiancé--" She paused, eyes darkening momentarily. "_left_ him at the altar he's spent most of the time in Europe. So my father had to move to Metropolis almost permanently to take over while Lex was gone."

"And even though baldie is back, he still has Gabe in Metropolis." Buffy announced as she bounded down the stairs a couple of steps at a time. She seemed lighter, as if the world _wasn't_ on her shoulders anymore. "We work for baldie, unofficially of course." She stole the sandwich out of Chloe's hands and munched down on it as she threw herself down next to her.

"Hey! That was _my_ sandwich!" Chloe protested.

Buffy giggled and stuck her tongue out at her. "Slayer here."

"Glutton is more like it." Chloe muttered teasingly.

"_Hey_!" Buffy cried out, laughing.

Giles watched them in silence. He'd never seen Buffy this relaxed, this happy. How could he ask her to give up this home and life she'd made for herself here and go back to the place that dimmed her like a flickering candle flame in a harsh windstorm?

"We also work for the Torch." Chloe told him importantly. "It's the school newspaper. I'm the editor and investigative reporter."

"And I'm her slave."

Chloe ignored Buffy's lament. "_Buffy's_ the entertainment section writer, as well as our photographer."

Giles raised an eyebrow in disbelief--_Buffy_ in extracurricular activities?

"But the money we get from baldie for our work delivering the MFs to him is what we really live off of." Buffy snickered at an afterthought. "Then again, Baldie pays all of the bills and everything, so we just buy food or anything we went with the money we get." She leaned towards Giles with a mischievous look in her eyes as she stage-whispered: "He has the hotts for Chlo."

Chloe heard, as had been Buffy's intention, and turned beet red. "He does _not_!"

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Denial. It's an ugly thing."

Chloe glared at her before turning to Giles once more. "So, Mr. Giles, what brings you to Smallville?"

He looked at the innocent blonde to the suddenly nervous brunette. "I've been looking for Buffy for months now, and out of pure coincidences I found her here."

"What do you mean?" Chloe was frowning at Buffy. "Didn't you get the letter Buffy sent months ago?"

Buffy wriggled around uncomfortable.

Giles frowned. "What letter?"

The blonde's eyes widened. "You didn't send the letter!"

Buffy turned to Chloe, as if in pain that she was angry with her. "Chloe, I--."

"You _lied_ to me!" Chloe stood up rapidly, clearly angry and hurt.

So did Buffy, grabbing onto Chloe's arm to keep her from stomping away. "Chloe _listen_ to me!" She pleaded. "I didn't want to send the letter because the moment they got it they'd want me to go back and I can't!" Tears were in her eyes but she stubbornly refused to let them fall. "I've been happier here with you in Smallville than I ever have been since I discovered that I was a Slayer! I don't _want_ to go back!"

"But your mother--." Chloe was near tears as well.

"Doesn't know anything Chloe!" Buffy's voice was choked. "She can't be there for me emotionally and physically like you do!"

"Your friends--!" The blonde insisted.

"All survived without me!" The brunette wiped at a stubborn tear that made its way down her cheek.

"Sunnydale--."

"Will _soon_ have a new Slayer if I know the Council well enough—which I do." Buffy seemed to have thought this all through. "Smallville needs me now, Chloe. _You_ need me." She paused before adding in a softer voice. "And I'm not abandoning you, not for anyone."

Chloe was now openly crying. "I'm not going to let you use me as an excuse to keep running away from your family, friends, and duty." With that she shook off Buffy's hold on her arm and hurried up the stairs, slamming a door shut.

"_Chloe_!" Buffy cried after her, tears now running free, arm still outstretched as if she could grab the girl. "You're _not_ an excuse." She whispered, lowering her head in defeat. As if suddenly remembering _why_ the fight had begun she twirled around, gave Giles a terrible glare, and ran up the stairs as well, slamming a door behind her.

Giles sighed.

This place, her life here, her job, this Chloe, meant more to Buffy than he'd have expected.

There was only one thing he could do.

Getting up, he searched for the phone and dialed a familiar number, waiting for it to answer before speaking. "Hello, Joyce? This is Rupert Giles."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru felt it the moment her mummy officially joined the family, and she skipped around the room in excitement. She was surprised of course that it was _Spike_ who'd sired her mummy and not her daddy, but she'd felt the link between her daddy and mummy the moment her mother was reborn, and she couldn't help but frown.

Spike was her mummy's sire, but Angel and her shared a soul. Those were two different kinds of bonds that would cause some trouble since both male vampires had a strong claim over her newly turned mummy. Both would vie for dominance once they realized that Spike wasn't the only one with complete control over her.

That would be a difficult time for her mummy, since jealous and possessive vampires could be a pain to be around.

_ Maybe Miss Edith will let me go back before then_.

She could only hope.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** I liked this chapter. I was a little worried about how to write Willow now that I'd made her a vampire, you know, how do you blend a soul and a demon for the first time? Angel has centuries of training to control his demon, so I was trying to show how the demon still wanted to break forth and command her, and how its hard for her at first to be around humans because of her demon demanding blood.**

** Plus, writing Buffy as nice…hard for me…but for some reason so far this story requires it. And no, I won't have Buffy wanting Angel back once she realizes that he's back from hell.**

** Oh well,**

** Review?**


	6. Chapter 6: New Arrivals

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. I don't I don't I don't.**

reddragoncrp, CrimsonAcid, RisenFirePhoenix, MusicaGrant, Kit Merlot, ITS ALWAYS THE QUIET ONES, Weefeesmum, **and **Haxan---thanks for your reviews!

_ Warning: Dark Chapter._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It'd been some weeks since that first embarrassing lesson, and as Willow stalked the prey that Spike had chosen to be her "test", the redhead couldn't help but think back on the things that'd happened since she'd been turned.

Giles was moving to _Kansas_ to work as the librarian in Kansas High. He'd found Buffy living in someplace called Smallville, and since she wasn't coming back he'd decided to move so he could still be her watcher and help her—since it seemed that this _Smallville_ might very well be some type of unknown or rare type of Hellmouth in itself.

Mrs. Summers had moved away a week ago. She'd sold everything and bought a house next to the one Buffy was staying in with a friend she'd made—some blonde reporter—and she'd driven off with her U-haul last Sunday.

The turn of events had broken Xander's heart, because he'd truly thought Buffy would come back and he'd somehow win her love. The fact that she obviously preferred Smallville and the friends she'd made there—and the fear that she might have found someone else—had Xander refusing to talk to Buffy whenever she made her now weekly phone calls.

Willow kept the phone calls secret, and she'd gone over to Cordelia's to be able to talk on the phone to Buffy—because she knew that her sire and grandsire would be furious to think of one of their family being friends with the Slayer.

Cordelia, Xander and Willow wondered whether to tell Buffy the truth about her being turned, but since Giles had found out when he'd come to get his things (and he still couldn't get his head around it) they realized that the blonde would discover the truth sooner or later and it would be better if Willow told her than for her to hear it from someone else.

Buffy didn't take it so good.

She'd gotten angry as hell and threats about Stakes and Bleached Blondes abounded, but Cordelia cut her off with a short, harsh reply saying that if she hadn't run away like a coward it wouldn't have happened. After that Buffy was remorseful, begging Willow to forgive her for not being there for her, and Willow, crying as well over the phone, told her that it wasn't her fault.

What Cordelia and Willow were surprised of was that while Buffy was glad that Angel was back from hell and with his soul intact—she was just that—_glad_, relieved, as if a burden had been lifted from her. But other than that and knowing that somehow his having a soul had helped Willow maintain hers, she wasn't very interested in knowing more about the male vampire.

Buffy had moved on.

Willow was torn from her thoughts when she smelt terror. Her demon roared and controlled her enough to forget the target Spike had picked to test her stalking abilities, and turned, following the inviting scent.

Soon she was able to hear terrified whimpers and pleas for someone to stop.

Frowning, the young vampiress followed the sounds until she entered a back alley and found to her disgust, three men raping a young girl that couldn't have been older than her.

For some reason, even her _demon_ was angry with this.

"Let her go."

The men stopped and turned, leering at her. They dropped the girl, who pulled into herself, crying hot tears.

"Lookie lookie, who do we have here?" One asked, eyeing her maliciously. While Spike had torched all of her old, frilly clothes saying that it was his right as sire to get rid of the 'eyesores', she'd refused to wear all-leather like him (much to his consternation), and opted for a baggy set of jeans and a tight, silk halter top.

"Rey, I think cutie wants to join in." A second slurred, obviously more than a little drunk.

"We should let 'er play, she's pretty." The third chuckled, taking a step towards her.

Something bubbled up inside Willow, and she was sure it was more than rage. Who did those creeps think they were? They'd been raping that poor, innocent girl—the girl who was curled up in a small ball looking destroyed and dead. Not even her demon agreed with this treatment—maybe her demon was feminist—Willow didn't know—but she _did_ know that suddenly she was thirsty—_very_ thirsty.

"Leave her alone." She warned when the first bent as if to grab the shivering, sobbing girl.

"Aw, jealous are ya?" He asked, straightening once more. "Don't ya worry, we'll give ya all of our attention."

The girl looked up at Willow pleadingly, though the redhead didn't know if she could see her through her river of tears.

"Close your eyes." Willow told the girl, meeting her tear-filled gaze.

The girl silently nodded, closing her eyes tightly and turning her back on them, curling tighter in the fetal position until it looked nearly painful.

"This is going to be fun." The one closest to her chuckled before lunging—and grabbing pure air.

Easily side-stepping the human's moves, Willow grabbed his arm and threw him over her shoulder into the garbage cans littering the alley. The blow momentarily stunned him, giving her enough time to dodge the knife thrown at her by the one they'd called 'Rey' and break his arm, causing him to fall to his knees, cradling his arm and screaming out in pain.

The burly man who'd been stunned by her at first caught her from behind, locking her hands to her sides, rendering them useless.

But Angel and Spike during their lessons had taught her about this. The redhead brought her boot's heel down on his foot, and when he bent over in pain, loosening his hold on her arms, she elbowed him in the mouth of his stomach.

Reaching behind she grabbed hold of his head and gave it a violent jerk to the right, the sound of his neck breaking sounding throughout the suddenly silent alley and she closed her eyes for a second in sickness, letting go of his head and feeling him fall to the ground, lifeless.

"W-what was that _sound_?" came a terrified, female voice.

"_Keep your eyes closed_!" Willow hissed out the order as the little control she had over her demon was becoming strained as the fight continued.

The girl jerked, closing her eyes even tighter in immediate obedience.

Ducking the crowbar swinging in her direction, she turned to the one whose arm she'd broken moments ago. In his good arm he held the weapon she hadn't noticed before, and he swung it at her, nearly catching her with each swing.

Scolding herself for letting Spike talk her into wearing those stiletto-heeled boots, Willow kicked out and her boot connected with his wrist, sending the weapon flying away. Before she could stop herself, before she even knew what she was doing, her demon-face surged forth and she'd pushed him against the wall, fangs sunk deep into his throat, drinking his surprisingly sweet blood.

He struggled and begged for help, much like the young girl had been moments before, but Willow couldn't keep herself from drinking—she was _thirsty_—and only when his heart stopped and there wasn't anything left, Willow pulled out her fangs and her face returned to human as she turned to look at the one left, who was watching her with his eyes wide open in horror.

"What _are_ you?!?!?" He cried out, taking a couple of steps backwards as she slowly advance.

Running her finger against the drop of blood that'd escaped through the side of her lips, Willow licked it off of her finger, savoring the taste and the smell of his fear.

"I'm thinking you're the leader." She replied casually, leaning against the wall, surveying him the darkness better than he could her. There were some advantages to being a vampire.

"Stay away from me!" He ordered, voice shaking.

She ignored him, looking down at the trembling body on the ground. "You're eyes still shut?"

There was a definite shake of the head of dark hair.

"Good little pet." She purred, using the words Spike would use on her when praising her whenever she'd do something to please him.

The man moved as quickly as a human could and grabbed the young, crying girl, holding her in front of him like a shield. A switchblade appeared out of his pocket and he pressed the blade against her neck. "Don't come any closer—or I'll give this little bitch what she deserves!"

The girl cried out as the blade dug deep enough into her neck to create a trickle of blood. Yet despite it all she kept her eyes firmly closed, ever obedient.

Surprisingly enough that blood didn't call to Willow's demon at all. "Do you really think you're helping your situation with this?" She taunted, trying to buy some time to try and find a way to save the completely mentally-broken girl.

"You obviously have some connection to this little whore." He sniggered. "And I don't think you'd like it if I killed your '_pet'_, so ya, I think I'm helping my situation a lot!"

"I'm going to kill you with your own knife." She promised in a soft voice, pointing to the weapon and then mimicking the motion of slicing his throat with it.

Suddenly, the man cried out as the knife was jerked out of his hands by means unknown and the weapon swung out by itself, imbedding itself in his back, pulling out the moment he let go of the girl, it swing around front and sliced a perfect line across his throat before falling lifeless to the ground, once more a common switchblade.

The largest of the three male's blood spurted everywhere as he fell to his knees, holding onto his neck before he collapsed to the ground, his blood spilling through his fingers and onto the pavement below.

Making sure her face was human, Willow pushed back the nausea that was settling in now that she surveyed her demon's work. Now was _not_ the time to go vomiting and leaving her DNA at a crime-scene—Spike had drilled that into her during her countless lessons.

Going to the girl, whose clothes were torn shreds and her body a work of bruises, Willow went to her knees. The human was covered in the blood of her assaulter, and Willow was glad to see that her demon's bloodlust was sated—the blood didn't tempt her at all.

This would have been a horrible time to get hungry again.

"Hey, you okay?" She whispered. "You can open your eyes now."

The girl slowly did as told and surprised Willow by throwing herself at her, holding her around her waist and crying into her clothes.

"Hey—hey—you're safe now." Willow tried soothing the sobbing girl. "I need to take you to the hospital and I'll call the police. You'll be fine. The bastards can't hurt you now."

She didn't even pull away to see _why_ they wouldn't hurt her anymore, the girl just cried and held on closer as if frightened that something would tear Willow away.

"Look, I know you're not from around here." Sunnydale was small enough for most people to know the others by sight. "Where are you staying? Where are you friends or family?"

"They left me here." She cried heart-brokenly. "I was so happy thinking they wanted to be my f-f-friends but they left me and--."

Willow sighed, knowing full-well how cruel girls could be. But she'd been lucky; she'd actually made friends with the girl who used to make her life miserable. "Come on, I need to get you to the hospital." Standing, she pulled the girl up with her, more than a little uncomfortable at how she hadn't let go as yet.

"You know, I never thought I'd live to see the day that a vampire would actually _save_ someone." A voice announced from the shadows as a pretty girl with dark makeup stepped into the light. Something about her made Willow's demon violent in fear and rage, but Willow kept it under control. "But if _that's_ what this town is like, it's 5 by 5 with me."

The girl sobbing against Willow gave a cry of fear, holding onto Willow tighter and burying her face in her chest, shaking in terror.

"Who are you?" Willow asked, wondering if this was one of the girls that'd pretended to be the crying girl's friend only to lave her alone in the night and to her fate.

There was silence as the other girl sized her up before surprising Willow by smirking in a friendly manner. "Name's Faith—Faith Lehane." Her smile disappeared into worry as she eyed the weeping girl in Willow's arms. "Do you know her?"

"No." Willow shook her head. "She's an out-of-towner. Those thugs were—hurting her."

"And you stepped in and saved her." There was still awe in that voice. "I just can't figure out _why_."

Suddenly Willow understood the reason why her demon reacted so violently to Faith. "_You're_ the new Slayer."

She grinned brightly. "Yep, that'd be me."

Willow was about to introduce herself—how odd was _this_?—when she felt _them_ near. Obviously they'd sensed her panicking slightly moments ago and were hunting her down, trying to figure out _why_ she'd abandoned the route and target picked for her and what trouble she'd gotten herself into _this_ time.

"Listen." She hurriedly tried to get the girl to let go but she wouldn't. "My Sire and Grandsire are coming here and they won't like either one of you so you have to go." She once against tried pulling the girl off of her, but without hurting her further there was no way to get her off. "They don't like Slayers--."

"Elementary." Faith quipped.

"—and you reek of blood." She told the girl, still tugging on her. "That's not a good mix when dealing with two over-protective and irrational vampires."

The girl stilled at the word vampire, yet continued to hold on, tears falling, although silently.

Sensing them getting closer and closer she began to grow desperate, despite the fact that she knew that they'd feel her desperation and misinterpret it as her being in trouble—causing them to only speed up.

"Listen, girl, what's your name?" She asked, realizing that tugging at her was doing no good.

"_F-Fred_." The pretty, dark-haired girl whimpered against her shirt.

_ Fred_? What a weird name for a girl. "Listen Fred, you have to go with Faith before my family get here. They're not going to like either of you two and--."

"No! Please! Don't make me leave!" She was obviously in shock, still traumatized by what she'd gone through, and was clinging onto who she saw as her savior. "You'll protect me. I know you will!"

Sensing the Slayer uncomfortably close, Willow looked up in time for Faith to pinch some nerve in the back of Fred's neck and the girl's eyes rolled in the back of her head before she fell back into the Slayer's arms.

"I'll get her to the hospital and come up with some explanations for the bodies." Throwing the skinny girl over her shoulder, Faith looked at Willow silently before giving her a smirk. "I can tell I'm going to like this place, Red."

They were close, and she opened her mouth to warn Faith.

"I know, I feel them." The Slayer nodded in understanding. "Master Vampires at that." Shaking her head, and with a departing wink, she hurried away.

No sooner had the Slayer disappeared, did Spike and Angel jump down in front of Willow, both feral and wearing their demon faces, looking around her as if searching for whatever danger could have caused her to deviate from the plan set down by her sire and land her in a place that reeked of death and blood. Angel pushed her behind him, growling around them warningly.

Realizing that those around them were dead, and the danger seemed to be passed, Spike's face turned back to human as he frowned and looked at the bodies of the large men and then back at his childe. "Did you deviate on purpose from the target I gave you?"

She lowered her head, knowing that this wasn't going to be good for her. "Yes sire."

He tensed, voice rough. "So you _deliberately_ disobeyed me and my instructions."

"Yes sire." She'd heard that vampires could be brutal when they punished their errant childer.

"And you found these three huge humans and attacked them instead?"

She paused, wondering how much to say. "Not _exactly_ sire."

He paused. "So _they_ attacked _you_?"

_ In a nutshell_. "Yes sire."

Angel turned to her and she felt his hand on her neck and then traveling over her as if searching for wounds.

"And you killed them." Spike continued with his drilling. "Without waiting for our assistance or even _thinking_ of calling us?"

She winced at his cold tone of voice. He _definitely_ wasn't happy with her. "Yes sire."

"Stop bloody calling me 'sire' all the soddin' time! How many times do I have to correct you on that front?" He roared.

Angel snorted in his direction, rolling his eyes at him while continuing his probing, apparently satisfied that all she had were some sore muscles. "Unhurt." Was all he contributed to the conversation.

While Angel was slowly healing, speaking more and understanding everything going on, he still was different from the Angel she'd once known—yet thankfully he was different from Angelus as well.

Spike growled at his sire. "And _you_, Mister Eye-Roller, stop trying to undermine _my_ leadership in front of my childe!" His eyes narrowed. "Remember that _I'm_ her sire _and_ her master, and with the snap of my fingers I could go back on my decision to share her with you."

Angel narrowed his eyes and growled at him.

Spike growled back.

Willow shifted uncomfortably as she did whenever they started talking about 'sharing' her. She knew what happened between sires and childer, she knew the incestuous relationships that went on in vampire families, but neither Spike nor Angel had done anything to or with her as of yet---and of that she was extremely grateful because she still hadn't grown accustomed to the idea of having sex with them as being one of her 'obligations'.

Angel kept trying to push the issue, but Willow had a sneaking suspicion that he couldn't do anything to her until Spike had—and that despite the fact that the blonde vampire eyed her lustfully most of the time, Spike _liked_ seeing his sire squirm and throw it in his face that he wasn't in control of the whole situation.

"Spike?" She whispered.

He tore his angry gaze away from Angel and back to her. "Yes?"

"Can we go?" She asked in a soft voice. "It won't be long until someone realizes that this place reeks of blood and find the bodies. We should be long gone before then—shouldn't we?"

He nodded shortly as Angel turned and began to lead the way. The blonde vampire looked around and surveyed the bodies once more before turning to Willow, who'd begun walking dejectedly behind Angel like a sheep to the slaughter. "Did you _really_ kill them all by yourself? Without any help?"

She paused and looked back at him, wondering what he was getting at—could he smell Faith and Fred? Did he realize that she'd been with a Slayer? "Yes."

Suddenly he smirked. "Good little pet." Then placing an arm around her shocked shoulders, he led her out of the alley, following Angel.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Sorry for the wait---job's been hectic.**

** Next chapter will be more based on the couples.**

** I wanted to write this so that some time could have passed and everyone knows that Buffy isn't coming back—neither are Giles or Joyce—and for everyone to know the two new characters who will be sorta 'taking their places' in a sense.**

** Oh well.**

** How about a review?**


	7. Villians, Truths and Questions

** Disclaimer: I don't own BtVS or SV.**

** CrimsonAcid, Erikslittleangel13, Kit Merlot, Glynnis007, Haxan, Jennicula** and **lildevil0644** thank you guys for reviewing!

to all those reading this, some things mentioned here are referenced to happenings in the prelude _Slayer in Smallville._

** MERRY CHRISTMAS! HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Smallville_**

Sitting with Indian Style with a large notepad on her lap and biting the eraser of the third pencil she'd used in twenty minutes, Chloe Sullivan frowned down at what she'd written on the ridiculously large notepad Buffy had gotten her as a gag-gift some time ago—only to have the joke turned on her when the blonde actually _used_ it.

She was writing down pure nonsense.

Growling, she threw it on the ground and collapsed back down on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, which was plastered with pictures of Lex, Buffy, Pete, Lana and even some of Bruce Wayne.

The blonde had to admit that ever since she'd met the brunette billionaire some months back when Buffy and her had gone to interview him only to be attacked by vampires---well, Chloe had developed something of a schoolgirl crush on him---and the fact that he was a flirt—and still kept in contact with her—didn't help her get over the attraction one bit.

But that wasn't what was bothering her.

No.

It was Clark…

…Or 'Kal' as he was calling himself now.

Chloe didn't know what to think of him. He'd rescued her that night some months ago from the vampires that'd once more tried to kidnap her (she _still_ didn't know who'd ordered her kidnap or _why_) but Clark had seemed so _angry_ with her for some reason. What had she done to him? Why did he suddenly seem to hate her so much? And since he hated her—why save her?

And how was it that the vampires not only _knew_ Clark—but had been _frightened_ of him?

And she'd begun getting the _feeling_ again. The sense that she was being watched—and only last night had she caught a good look at her protective 'stalker', and had been surprised to see Clark. But when he realized that she'd seen him he'd _vanished_.

But how could he have _**vanished**_?

Growling in impatience, Chloe heard laughter in the room next to hers. Buffy was probably on the phone with Willow or Cordelia again. The blonde was slightly jealous of the relationship Willow had with Buffy—she'd grown to think of Buffy like a sister—but she knew that her old friends were important to the brunette—and she _had_ chosen to stay here in Smallville with _her_—so Chloe couldn't complain.

Also, Buffy seemed a lot happier now that her mother had moved in next door and her Watcher was still driving his U-haul across country to get here. He'd taken up the position of librarian in Smallville High, and had agreed to tutor Chloe in the art of being a Watcher.

A knock on the door gave Chloe a second to throw her quilt down on the ground over her notepad and assume an innocent expression in time for Lex to stick his head in a grin at her.

"Can I come in?"

"Sure." Sitting up rapidly, folding her legs under her once more, she patted next to her. "What has you over here so early?" Since he was the head of Lexcorp, he spent most of his days in his office stressing himself out, and then would come in the evenings to 'de-Luthor' as Buffy put it.

"Rough day at the office, decided to escape while my secretary was on bathroom break." He replied with a sigh, sitting down on her bed before throwing himself back tiredly. "If I didn't get out of that place I'd go mad and try take over the world or something."

She snickered. "Yes, or you might get _so_ stressed you'd lose your hair."

He made a face at her yet ended up chuckling.

That only proved to both of them how close their relationship was. If anyone else mentioned Lex's baldness he didn't take it very good—and it was only because Buffy wasn't exactly your normal run of the mill teenaged girl that he let her get away with 'baldie'---although he cursed and threatened her every time she did.

With Chloe it was different, it was allowed.

Lying down next to him, Chloe curled up on her side. "Your dad giving you problems again?" It would seem that Lionel Luthor couldn't stand the fact that his son hadn't only started his own company—but that it was quickly getting more successful than Luthorcorp.

"When doesn't he?" Lex sighed, turning to look at her. "How was your day? Don't think the innocent expression fooled me one bit."

She cringed. "What is it with you and Buffy? I can never keep a secret around you two."

He smiled tenderly at her. "What's up?"

Chloe turned so that she was lying on her back, looking up at the ceiling once more. "I don't know. It's just that ever since that attack in Wayne Hotels, I, oh never mind."

Lex surprised Chloe stiff by bringing his hand to her cheek and turning her head so she was looking at him. "What's wrong Chloe?" He looked worried, _very_ worried.

She tried to smile yet it was more like a grimace. "I don't know." Turning to him once more she quickly sat up, suddenly uncomfortable. "You know that just after I got out of the hospital we started working for you rounding up all the Meteor Freaks that went haywire and wrecked havoc on Smallville?"

He nodded, sitting as well, face blank as if he could sense there was something she was about to say that he wouldn't like. "Not that I wanted you two getting in the thick of it—but you would do it even without my help—so it would be better with my help and you had a place to put the infected people while my people try to find a way to neutralize their powers."

"Yes, and I love what Buffy and I are doing." She hurried to assure him. "But—and Buffy's beginning to notice it too—I—I--."

"You _what_?" Lex leaned forwards, worry written in ever feature of his face. "What's wrong Chlo?"

"Lex," She lowered her head, the hair she'd been growing longer falling into her face. "Ever since that attack in Metropolis strange things have been happening whenever Buffy and I are hunting. I—I—I think I might be a MF. I think what that vampire said when she was trying to drain me—'feel and accept it'—maybe she was talking about my mutation."

"Or maybe she wasn't only draining you."

She looked up at him in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"Didn't the Slayer say that the vampire took her sweet time 'draining' you?" Lex asked, running a hand over his bald head. "What if she wasn't ever planning on killing you? What if, somehow, she was inserting something _in_ while she was drinking you?"

Chloe suddenly went cold.

The bald hunk besides her reached for her and held her close as she shivered against him.

"I want you to run some tests on me."

He winced at the thought of treating Chloe like a lab rat. "Chlo--."

"_Please_, Lex." Her voice cracked. "I need to know what's going on with me!"

He sighed and held her closer, nodding. "Alright."

"Thanks." She whispered, closing her eyes, and enjoying the sense of safety she always felt in his arms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Sunnydale_**

Willow had about had it.

No, she'd _had_ it a _long_ time ago.

The redhead put her hands on her ears, yet her _damned_ vampire hearing allowed her to hear the _newest_ argument between Spike and Angel. Her Grandsire had fully 'recovered' from his stay in Hell, and his verbal dissection with Spike at this moment only proved that he'd missed arguing with the blonde—who was cursing him off just as colorfully.

She couldn't stand this anymore. All of her reservations about having sex with them vanished the moment she realized that that was the reason they were arguing every fucking day.

Angel wanted her and Spike wouldn't let him.

And Spike wanted her but couldn't have her because he knew that when he did he wouldn't have the leverage over Angel that he had now.

So he blamed _Angel_ for not being able to have her.

It was bleedin' _kindergarten_ logic.

If having sex with them would get them to mellow out and give her ears a rest then she'd gladly do them.

She'd do _anything _just to have them _shut up_!

"I'm your sire!"

"And I'm hers!"

She shook her head and stormed out of the mansion into the darkness of the night. It'd been a week or two since she'd met up with the new Slayer and with Fred, and the redhead couldn't help but wonder what had happened with both of them. No other vampires had mentioned the newest Slayer and she wondered if Faith was purposely keeping a low profile or if she really wasn't that interested in guarding the Hellmouth.

She didn't know how long she laid on the hood of the De Soto, looking up at the stars, but during the long and cursed-filled fight (honestly, she'd never heard so many different curse words in her life—_and_ unlife) her absence must have been noted because the fighting died down and the Master Vampires appeared in front of her.

"You know," she drawled, twirling a strand of her fiery hair through her fingers. "I feel like the child of soon-to-be-divorced parents." She winced as she thought of parents. Hers were so out of it and never here long enough to realize that their daughter wasn't alive anymore, but a cold corpse whose demon and soul fought daily for dominance—or that every time they were around, her demon demanded she drain them for their abandoning her all her life.

Feeling a hand running through her hair, she smiled up at Angel.

Spike slid up onto the hood next to her. "You okay, pet?"

"I never realized a vampire could get a headache." She chuckled humorlessly. "You're supposed to be dead, you'd think it'd come with some perks."

"Other than eternal life and superhuman abilities?" Angel asked with a teasing smile.

She made a face at him, but smiled despite herself. "_Yes_. _Other_ than eternal life and superhuman abilities."

Angel seemed to be thinking it over as he leaned against the side of the De Soto.

Not surprisingly, it was Spike who found one, even if it _was_ somewhat egotistic. "You get to stay with me for eternity."

She made a face at him.

He smirked back at her. "Too obvious to mention, I know."

Willow laughed, her bad mood evaporating rapidly with the two Master Vampires surrounding her. "So spending eternity with you makes up for never seeing the sunrise again?"

"Of course it does." Spike snorted, reaching into his duster for a fag and lighter. "Sunshine is _vastly _overrated. You should be glad—with your white skin if you'd spent human hours instead of _Slayer_ hours these last years you'd have been covered in freckles." Lighting the fag he offered it to Willow, and then to Angel, and shrugged indifferently when both refused before enjoying it himself.

Willow rolled her eyes at Spike. "Another perk? I'm _freckle-less_? I happen to think freckles are _cute_."

Angel raised an eyebrow at his childe, who was happily smoking a storm. "Well Little One, you should be glad you're dead—or William would have been sure to give you cancer from all of his second-hand smoke."

Spike flipped 'the finger' at his sire, all the while continuing to smoke.

Angel smirked.

Willow giggled at Spike's childish antics and at Angel's constant goading.

"Well, well, well." A voice chuckled in the darkness. "If it isn't little red riding hood and her two castrated wolves."

Spike and Angel shoved away from the De Soto and took a couple of menacing steps towards where the voice had been only seconds ago. Reluctant confusion filled their eyes since there wasn't anyone in front of them—neither could they smell anything in the air.

"I take it back—even _dogs_ have better sense of smell then these leeches." The voice taunted from the opposite direction.

Willow jumped off of the hood of the De Soto and looked behind her, frowning. The voice had been right behind her, but there was no one there.

Angel, as the Alpha of the group, went to the other side of the car protectively, each step threatening, face demonic. "I would shut up if I were you."

It was still so weird seeing Angel like that. It was during moments like this that he was more Angelus than Angel.

"And I saw an Angel falling from heaven…" The voice was now _behind_ the De Soto, causing the three of them to turn rapidly in that direction. "Oh how the mighty Angelus has fallen."

Angel's eyes flashed golden.

"Friendly sort, ain't he?" Spike murmured sarcastically. "Listen--." He couldn't finish the sentence because the wind rushed out of him when something slammed into his stomach, sending him flying backwards into a light post. The force of the blow broke the light post in two.

"Spike!" Willow cried as she turned to go to him, but she stopped when a shadowy image appeared right in front of her.

"My, my, my, I can see why the leeches like you." The voice chuckled as he took a step towards her. "You smell _divine_." He outstretched his hand as if to touch her.

"Touch her and you're _dead_."

There was a flash of color as Angel rammed into the shadowy person, catching him by surprise. Both tumbled to the ground and began wrestling viciously for dominance.

Willow looked from the fight to a still Spike and back again, hesitating, not knowing what to do. A part of her ordered her to go and see how her sire was doing, and another begged her to stay and help Angel.

She was stuck in the middle of her own battle.

Suddenly Angel was thrown back against the De Soto, denting it with the shape of his body.

"Angel!"

There was laughter as the mysterious person stood and brushed himself off. "You caught me by surprise. Not many can do that."

"What the bloody hell _are_ you?" Spike groaned as he stirred and stumbled to his feet, face feral and pissed.

Angel growled as he peeled himself from the car. "_Nothing_ is scentless so why can't I scent you out?"

Willow sighed in relief. They were fine. Pissed. But fine.

The figure irritated them by laughing tauntingly again. "I don't know what the fuss was all about. The Scourge of Europe and William the Bloody _together_ couldn't even _scratch_ me." He snorted, turning to Willow. "But _you_, _you_ I like. It's a shame that blondie owns your demon, and Angelus owns your soul—" He chuckled. "But I wouldn't mind owning your body."

Spike growled and charged.

Angel did the same.

And the man _disappeared_.

The Master Vampires stopped in mid-charge, frowning, feral faces angry. They peered in the darkness, tried scenting him again, and then their faces shifted back human before turning to look at Willow.

"What?" She asked at their accusing glares.

"Who was he and what the bloody hell was he talking about?" Spike wanted to know, stalking towards her. Grabbing her upper arm, he jerked her towards him. "_Speak_!"

"How the hell am I supposed to know?" She hissed back, not afraid of Spike, but really pissed at his attitude.

"I don't know—maybe because _he seemed to know you and know something I don't_!" Surprisingly enough, jealousy was what deepened his voice.

Willow blinked.

It took that little to get Spike _jealous_?

_ No __wonder__ Dru liked to abandon him every couple of months._

Just as that thought entered her mind, her demon hissed at her for it, and she lowered her head in submission.

"If you know anything about him, you'd better tell us, Little One." Angel told her, his normally tender voice cold and distant except for that _tiny_ slither of possessive jealousy when he'd said the word '_him_'.

"I don't know him." She raised her head and looked at them both to prove that she wasn't lying. Both knew that she couldn't look into the eyes of the person she was lying to, but still they seemed unconvinced. "Please, what do we know about this guy except that he knows about us?"

"He doesn't leave a scent." Spike muttered resentfully, loosening his hold on her. "And he hits harder than a vampire."

"So that would discredit the fact of him being a vampire." Willow reasoned. "Maybe he's a werewolf?"

"Impossible." Angel shook his head, seeming more eager to believe that she didn't know the guy who'd practically hit on her. "He used the term _dog_, and that's a derogatory way of saying werewolf. You only call a werewolf a '_dog'_ to their faces if their chained up and bound, or you have a death wish."

"So, he's some sort of demon?" Willow asked, pulling her arm out of Spike's hold and going to lean on the remains of the car.

Spike opened his mouth to say something, but he _finally_ saw the condition of his beloved De Soto and turned to Angel, growling. "What the _hell_ did you do to my car"

"Landed on it." Angel responded in a dark voice, rubbing his back for good measure.

"Couldn't you have landed on the concrete floor instead?" Spike complained, going over to examine his car.

"Your concern for your sire is duly noted." Angel snorted, going over to Willow and placing an arm around her, looking around them as if not sure that their attacker was truly gone.

"Oh sod off Gellmaster, I wouldn't give a rat's arse if you'd somehow landed on a stake and staked your arse—just as long as my De Soto had been spared."

Angel rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Willow leaned her head against his chest, stifling a giggle. It was amazing. They'd just been attacked seconds ago and here they were, fighting like five-year-olds again.

"I hope you know that _you're_ paying for the body work this baby's going to need." Spike concluded after examining the De Soto thoroughly.

Ignoring Spike, Angel turned to Willow with a frown. "What I want to know is what he meant."

"_He_ meant that you are going to pull out some plastic and pay when the mechanic's finished fixing up his De Soto." Spike didn't miss a beat.

Willow giggled.

Angel growled at Spike. "I meant the _attacker_."

"I doubt he's going to pay for the damage, so there's no excuse, you're pulling out your beloved MasterCard and that's that." The smirk on the blonde's face proved that he was only trying to rile his sire more than he already was.

Angel realized what his childe was doing and ignored him once more. "What I meant was that I want to know what he meant when he said that Spike owned your demon and I owned your soul."

Willow frowned, turning the sentence over in her head.

"He was bloody mouthing off is all. I own all of Red, I'm her sire, she was my pet and then my childe, _we_ have an inseparable bond. _You,_ on the other hand, are the distant relative we pretend we're not related to." Spike smart-mouthed, beginning to look for yet another fag, and then frowned when he realized that his lighter had gotten smashed in the fight.

"I'm beginning to wonder if that bond's really as inseparable as you like to flaunt."

Spike froze, eyes narrowing as he turned to look at him. "What?"

"Right before you had to come and get in the middle of _everything_, Willow and I--." Angel blushed but then pressed forwards. "That night, we were about to make love. The only reason we didn't was because I smelt you on her and then smelt you outside. I hadn't given it any more thought, but now that I do, I realize that it wasn't there."

Spike paled slightly, which was a great accomplishment considering how pale he was naturally. "You're lying."

Willow frowned, looking from one to the other. "_What_ wasn't there?"

"The barrier." Angel was smirking so Spike-like it was frightening. "It's _never_ been there—at least not for _me_."

Spike growled. "You're _lying_. _I_ claimed her and _I_ sired her. You have _no_--."

"You heard the man." Angel chuckled. "I own her _soul_. When she gave me back my soul it bonded our souls, made it one." His smirk grew dark. "I own her just as much as you do."

"What. _Barrier_?" Willow hated when they started fighting over her, talking about her as if she wasn't even with them at the moment.

"When a vampire claims a human as his there's a barrier that makes sure that no other vampire, demon or human can do anything sexual to the claimed one." Angel replied smoothly, never taking his taunting eyes off of Spike's angry one. "But since your soul is mine, that barrier doesn't affect me because I'm like an extension of _you._" His smirk was pure evil. "I can have you whenever I damn well want."

Spike hissed while taking a possessive step forwards. "Over my undead body, _ponce_."

"Try and stop me, _William_."

Willow growled at them both, surprising them enough to get them to stop glaring at each other. "If it's like that, then _I'm_ the one who is going to decide _when_ EITHER OF YOU can 'have me'…if I decide to or _not_! Because the way you two are going about it is pathetic and juvenile!"

Spike opened his mouth to claim his rights as sire.

Angel did the same to claim his rights as the 'owner' of her soul.

Willow beat them to it. "I will _not_ have my first time be a competition between the two of you! You—you _jackasses!_" She turned and stalked away in the night. "And neither of you two follow me or I swear I'll let my demon out in a bad way and I'll kick your asses, Master Vampires or not!" Throwing her hands up in the air in angered frustration, she disappeared into the shadows.

Both vampires surprisingly enough shut their mouths immediately and watched her as she stomped away.

"Has she been informed that she's supposed to be the Omega of the group?" Angel seemed to be asking himself the question. "And that she has no right to talk to us in that way?"

"If you're volunteering for the job, go ahead mate." Spike replied, eyes still glue to the shadows in which she'd disappeared. "She's bloody _scary_ when she gets angry." He shook his head and chuckled. "_Sexy—_but definitely scary."

Angel chuckled in agreement.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Faith sighed in relief when she saw the redheaded vampire storming in her direction. Normally when she saw a vampire—and one as pissed off as Red seemed to be—she either staked it or made her way away from the vicinity, but this time she went _towards_ her.

Sensing her presence, Red winced and then looked up. "Slayer."

"Vampire." She smirked. "I've been looking for you all over the place." Her smirk disappeared into a frown. "You're coming back to my place. _Now_." Normally you didn't order a pissed vampire around, but there was something about this vampire that many times made her forget_ what_ she was.

"Listen Slayer, now is _not_ the time."

"Hmmmm. I didn't know that vampires got PMS."

Surprisingly enough, instead of infuriating Red, she actually cracked a smile.

Faith returned it. _I knew I liked this vamp_.

"You know, you're not my type." The vampire had actually made a joke.

Faith's smile grew larger. "Your loss." Then remembering _why_ she needed the vampire to go to her motel room, she frowned. "It's about Fred."

Worry crossed Red's green eyes. "What happened?"

_ A vampire that not only __**saves**__ humans but __**worries**__ about them_? She needed to get to know Red better. _All in good time_. "Let's walk and talk."

Red fell into step with her and she told her about how she'd taken Fred to the hospital, and about how the police came to the hospital to take her statement—which wasn't much considering that the girl had gone into shock.

"They wanted to intern her in a psychiatric hospital, but I pretended to be her cousin—same colorings and all—and they let me take her." Faith finished explaining as they reached the rundown motel and headed towards her room. "But she's locked herself in the bathroom for _days_ now—don't make me tell you what I've had to do to be able to use the toilet!—and I think you might be able to reach her."

"Why me?" Red asked in her soft, compassionate voice.

"Because," Faith opened the door, entered, and invited the vampire inside before continuing. "After _I_ took her she went Cookoo for Coco Puffs. She was sane when she was with you. Feels safe."

" A human feeling safer with a vampire than with a Slayer." Red shook her head, a small smile on her face at the irony.

"No accounting for taste, obviously." They shared another smile. The Slayer went to the bathroom door and knocked. "Fred? It's me Faith. Let me in."

"Go away." A whispery, teary voice called out.

"Never try to save the world—they'll end up crucifying you." Faith sighed dramatically. "_Or_ keep you from your own toilet and shower."

Red smiled.

Faith tried again. "Fred, open up, someone's here to see you."

"I don't want to see anyone." Came the defiant answer.

"Not even Red?"

Red raised an eyebrow at the name.

But Faith didn't have time to defend herself when the doorknob slowly turned and the door creaked open enough for Fred to peek out.

"Hey." The vampire waved awkwardly.

The door flew open and the skinny, dark haired girl threw herself at Red. The vampire looked somewhat uncomfortable, yet held the crying girl to her, whispering that everything was alright.

Faith smiled tenderly at the scene and sighed, wishing she'd had someone during the times _she'd_ needed a shoulder to cry on.

_ The world's an ugly place, Faith, toughen up already_.

Somehow Red managed to coax Fred out of the bathroom and towards the bed, where she let the girl cry on her until she fell asleep.

"You know, this place is a dump." The vampire stated after a moment of silence.

"Keen eye." The Slayer deadpanned, passing her a glass of tap water.

"My parents are never home." The redhead announced randomly, eyeing the water. "And after I was sired I went to live with my sire and grandsire at the mansion, so I'm not staying there either."

Faith looked up, suddenly getting what Red was getting at. "You're a weird vampire Red, you know that right?"

Red sighed. "My sire never lets me unlive it down."

Faith smirked. "That might be so, but you're five by five to me."

Despite the stupid high school, the stupid friends of the _other_ Slayer, and her Watcher abandoning her as everyone else in her life had—Faith was really starting to like Sunnydale.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review? Sorry I didn't update before but I was away on vacation and couldn't bring my computer.**


	8. Chapter 8: Wendigos, Jerks, and Kisses

** Disclaimer: I don't own either Buffy the Vampire Slayer or Smallville, or Supernatural.**

Sorry to those who had wanted a Buffy/Chloe romance---but I already decided from the prelude _Slayer in Smallville_ that they were only going to be platonic friends.

Short chapter! Sorry! But I've had a little bit of writer's block and this is the only thing that would come out!

IMPORTANT! Read BELOW'S Author's Note!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Stronger and faster than a vampire?" Chloe's amazed voice came from the other line, as did the sound of quick fingers gliding over a keyboard. "And left_ no scent_?"

"Yeah." Cradling the phone between her ear and shoulder, Willow plopped up on the kitchen's counter, looking out at the sunny day. By accident that morning the blanket had fallen from the window while she was crossing, causing the bright sunshine to fall on her. She'd been sure that that was it for her, but instead of dying—again—or feeling the burning pain she'd been warned she'd feel if sunlight ever touched her skin—she'd just shivered at the delicious feeling of warmth.

Willow couldn't understand it. She was a vampire. She'd been sired normally, and even though she had a soul that didn't explain this immunity to sunlight because Angel couldn't go out in the day.

Until she could figure out what to do, she'd decided to keep it a secret from her sire and grandsire. The only reason why she was risking it by keeping this blanket off and looking out at the every day activities going on around her was because they'd let her know that they'd be doing something in the sewers for a couple of hours and had told her that she should stay home.

Usually she'd feel insulted at being left behind, but now she was glad, because that meant that she could soak up the rays of sun she'd been missing ever since having been Embraced.

"That's odd." The sound of typing was dominant in the background. "I've run that all over the 'Net, and the only thing I can really find _close_ to that would be a _Wendigo_---but it really doesn't look like a normal human or anything."

"_Wendigo_?" She hadn't heard of _them_ before.

"Yeah, it's this evil spirit thingy people can transform _into_ or who can _possess_ people---at least that's what _Wikipedia_ has to say about it. You can never be too trusting of free websites though."

Willow smiled at that. This friend of Buffy's was entertaining.

"Man, if only Giles and Buffy hadn't gone to Metropolis today!" Chloe huffed. "They would probably be more help."

Willow opened her mouth to say that Chloe was doing a good job.

"Wait." Chloe paused. "Here under the title _Human Wendigos_ it says something about humans _possessed_ by the evil Wendigo spirit would usually do so after being forced to cannibalism to keep from starving---like during feminine—or like the time those Uruguayan rugby team crashed on the Andes Mountains and ended up eating each other's dead bodies to survive. It never says how they _look_ though—so maybe this guy is possessed by a Wendigo?"

"Oh, yeah, I _saw_ that movie." Willow nodded, remembering the movie "**Alive" **that'd been based on the true story. "So you're saying that I have a possessed Ethan Hawke beating up my grandsire and sire—and hitting on me?"

Chloe giggled. "Was he as cute as Ethan Hawke?"

"Pre or post the Hawke-Thurman breakup?"

"Pre. _Definitely_ pre." Chloe hurried. "He got too skinny for my taste after the break up with Uma."

Willow thought it over. "Well, he could compete with him."

Chloe snorted. "You get Ethan Hawke—and what do _I_ get? The Nicodemus Flower: Revisited."

"Huh?" Willow asked, confused.

"A while back one of the many mad scientists Smallville has had seen used fragments of meteor rocks to bring back something called the Nicodemus Flower from extinction."

"And I take it that this is a bad thing?" Willow asked as she slid off the kitchen counter to the tiles below, traveling to the fridge and opening it, frowning when all she found was blood. All of a sudden she wanted a Big Mac with Fries and a shake.

"Yeah, it sort of makes people act differently—erratic—violent—_criminal_…" She chuckled good-naturedly. "…And sometimes _extremely _slutty."

Willow wondered what memory made Chloe so amused. "But if you've had this problem before you should have the cure—right?"

"Right. Except that it's a mutation of the original Nicodemus Flower, and it is immune to the original antidote. _That's_ why Buffy and Giles are in Metropolis. They're following a lead to a scientist there who might have an antidote to the mutation."

Willow frowned. "So what exactly are you dealing with over there?"

"Well, just to give you an example: Pete was infected—_again_—but at least _this_ time he didn't pull a gun out at me or Lex---but he _did_ make out with a very flustered Buffy. Then again, he _did_ say that his deepest desire had been to make out with a beautiful girl."

Willow's eyes widened. "H-how did Buffy take this?"

"Ask how _Lana_ took it."

Willow frowned. "Who?"

"A friend whom I think has developed a crush on Pete."

"Oh." Closing the fridge door, she frowned, looking up at the ceiling, stomach growling. "And does _Buffy_ like him?"

There was a pause. "She denies it with all she's got---but the other day when we walked into this odd old store and Lana and Pete accidentally walked under the mistletoe the keeper kept there all year-round---and they kissed---she stormed out of the store and didn't return home until the next morning---and she was covered in dirt and grime from patrolling all night."

"She likes him." Willow breathed in surprise—and relief.

"I think so too, but she's not even admitting it to herself." Chloe paused. "I think her relationship with your grandsire left her a bit traumatized about relationships in general."

Willow couldn't believe how easily and well Chloe had taken the whole vampire thing, especially since Buffy had told Willow that Chloe had been attacked by vampires and even that she bore the marks of fangs on her neck. Usually people were traumatized, but here she was talking to Willow, who was a vampire herself, as if it were nothing.

"Wait a second---do you remember if this thing/person/creature did anything like, I don't know, disappear in mist?"

Willow froze. "I—I'm not sure. He was here one minute and in another he was---it was like he could teleport---or move in the blink of an eye."

"But it was dark—right? _Could_ he have disappeared in mist?"

Willow frowned. "Yes, he could." Her eyes widened when she heard Chloe curse colorfully. "That reaction doesn't exactly fill my heart with tranquility."

"No, it's not that." Chloe sighed, clearly agitated. "It's just that the other day I got this call from this guy, Dean something or the other, and the _jerk_ started the conversation by telling me off for telling _citizens_ about my work as a _Hunter_ on my website."

"Huh?"

"My reaction exactly." Chloe mumbled. "After I managed to convince him that I didn't have a clue what he was talking about, his _brother_ took the phone over, apologized, and said that they'd stumbled onto my website and wanted to know if I could help them with someone/something they were tracking, and now that I think about it, the guy who attacked you could very well be the same guy they are looking for."

Willow frowned. "I don't like this."

"Look, I'll get back into contact with that jerk and ask him for more information, and I'll tell him what you told me about the dude." Chloe seemed loathed to have to call this _Dean_ back. "Hopefully his brother answers the phone." She paused. "Got to go, my other phone is ringing."

"Okay, thanks." Willow felt the tug and hurried to put back up the blanket over the window before her sire and grandsire could return. "Let me know if you find out something."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye." Hanging up, Willow looked up with an innocent expression on her face as Spike and Angel walked into the kitchen.

Spike stopped the moment he saw her. "Okay, what did you do?"

So much for her 'innocent' expression.

"I was only talking on the phone with Chloe." Willow opted for the truth—half of it. "I wanted to talk to Giles to see if he could find out who the guy was who kicked your asses last night."

Both Angel and Spike growled at her.

Ignoring them, she continued. "She said it could be Ethan Hawke possessed by a Wendigo spirit, or it could be this weird---did it disappear into mist or was it just moving rapidly? Or did it transport magically?"

Angel frowned. "It was foggy last night."

Spike nodded. "Bloody bastard chose the perfect time to attack."

"But what if he _created_ the fog?" Turning her backs on them to search the cabinets, she rejoiced when she found a box of fresh cookies and grabbed them, thanking Cordelia for having brought them during her last visit. For some reason Willow was suddenly craving human food again.

"What do you mean pet?"

"Well, Chloe said she got into contact with these people who were hunting something very similar to what attacked us last night---and that he appeared and disappeared in the fog---so I think he might be able to manipulate or create it."

"It's bloody disturbing." Spike announced.

"I know, any little fog and you wouldn't know if he's out there!" Willow declared as she continued to munch on the sweet biscuits.

"Not _that_," Spike snorted. "I'm talking about seeing you eating like that. What's bleedin' _wrong_ with you? Since when do you eat human food so much?"

"Says the lover of fast food who can't go throughout a whole week without ordering SOMETHING." Angel rolled his eyes.

Spike glared at his sire.

Willow's smile only seemed to annoy him further.

"I'll have you know that I only order fast food to tempt you two with the delivery boy." Spike huffed, clearly insulted.

"_Sure_." Angel smirked, before turning to lean in close to Willow and whisper in her ear. "_That_'s why he growls at anyone who goes _near_ his hot wings."

"Or his cheese sticks!" Willow giggled back.

Spike folded his arms over his chest and glared childishly at the two vampires laughing at his expense. "Har har bloody-bleedin'-soddin' _har_." Turning, he stomped away, muttering something about 'juveniles' and 'idiots' and then suddenly he murmured something about 'Two for One Pizza Tuesdays'.

Soon you could hear him on the phone ordering from Dominoes.

Angel and Willow exchanged looks before breaking out in amused laughter.

The redhead shook her head, lips still curled in a smile, as she put the box of cookies on the counter and nibbled at the biscuit in her hand. She couldn't believe that she could be happy dead, and being 'owned' by two possessive jerks---endearing, possessive jerks---but she was.

She gave a little yelp when she felt Angel leaning in closer before nuzzling her hair affectionately, breathing in her scent. His hands went to her hips as he pushed her back against the counter and pressed himself against her, dark eyes watching as she nibbled on the cookie.

Willow gulped and looked up into his stormy eyes.

The round pink sweet fell to the ground as he moved his hands up to wrapped around her and swooped down, catching her lips with his own.

Despite the surprise at the bold move, and her demon screaming to fight him since he didn't have the permission of her sire to touch her, the soul within her warmed and Willow closed her eyes, surrendering to him completely. This was her friend Angel, this was her grandsire, this was her soul mate…

Shyly returning the kiss, she balled her hands in his silky black shirt, giving a little groan when he began to thrust against her.

A violent growl brought them apart.

Willow's eyes widened when she saw a feral Spike in the doorway.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** A/N: I'm wondering who to put Chloe with. People in the prelude to this story already let me know they wanted Chloe and Buffy as friends only, and that's all I had planned anyway—since I like Buffy and Pete---I've never seen that pairing before and I think Pete deserves a pretty girl for once.**

** So here's a question…what do you think I should do about both Chloe and Lana (pairing will be implied or worked upon in FROM HELL but will be picked up and made REAL romances in the sequel when I finish FROM HELL).**

** Lana:**

** Lana/Single (I CAN'T STAND LEXANA, so I'm not even making it an option)**

** Lana/Clark**

** Lana/Sam**

** Lana/Gunn**

**------**

** Chloe:**

** Chloe/Lex**

** Chloe/Bruce**

** Chloe/Clark**

** Chloe/Dean**

Please review and let me know. **THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT FOR THE PLOT.**


	9. Chapter 9: Pains, Powers and Pets

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

This chapter is for _Weefeesmum_. I hope everything is fine with you and yours!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Spike! Angel! _Stop!" _Wincing as the snarling vampires continued to fight, drawing blood, face feral, Willow wanted to rush in and try to tear them apart, but her demon hissed for her to stand by and let her sire prove his dominance in her unlife, and her soul told her that Angel wouldn't want her getting in the middle of it either.

Both males were trying to assert their claim on her, and prove that theirs was stronger than the other's.

"Stop it!" She cried out, as Spike threw Angel through the wall into the living room before walking through the huge whole and pouncing on his sire once more.

Angel rolled away from his childe and both jumped to their feet before ramming into each other, snarling and barring their teeth.

They looked like they were trying to tear other apart, and both sides of Willow were starting to become terrified.

An odd sensation grew in her stomach, coiling tighter and tighter as she grew more and more frightened as blood sprayed on the floor.

"Stop being such _idiots_!"

Angel's hands tightened around Spike's throat, fingernails digging into the flesh, blood springing out from the puncture wounds his nails made.

"_Angel_!"

The sensation in her grew nearly suffocating—which was odd considering that she didn't need to breathe anymore. The redhead didn't notice the knocks at the front door, or when her friends ran into the house when they heard the snarls and her screams.

The vampires ignored a horrified yet fascinated Cordelia and Xander.

Spike reached below and cupped Angel, squeezing _hard_. When his sire roared in pain—loosening the hold on his throat—the blonde vampire kicked him harshly on his chest, sending him flying back, spitting out blood and running his hand over his bleeding throat.

"_Please_!" Willow's head hurt her as a loud thumping sound filled her head. It wasn't Cordelia's or Xander's hearts—they were softer—and the redheaded vampire cried out as an odd pain began to rip at her chest.

"Wills?" Xander was behind her in a second as she clutched her chest.

"What's wrong?" Cordelia was on her other side.

Willow was beginning to feel faint, the pain too much for her to bear. "STOP IT!" She screamed, the sensation in her stomach exploded, pulsing throughout her body before shooting out through her palms in the body of two balls of shadows, which flew at the fighting vampires—sending them flying back into the wall.

Both vampires looked up angrily, trying to find the source of the attack, but their demonic faces slipped when they saw Willow swaying on her feet.

Xander's eyes were bug-wide as he looked down at his pale friend.

"_Willow_!" Cordelia cried out as Willow fell to the ground, clutching her chest and screaming at the pain. The brunette went to her knees and hovered over her friend, face pale and frightened.

Angel and Spike hurried towards her.

"You two stay right there and don't come _near_ her!" Cordelia hissed, looking up at them in anger as she held a screaming Willow to her. "You've done _enough_ already!"

Xander was surprised to see both Master Vampires obeying the human girl…then again…Cordelia looked slightly frightening at the moment.

"What's wrong, Will?" Cordelia asked.

"M-my c-chest…" Willow cried…_crystal tears_? "It—it's _hurting so bad_!"

"Xander, take her to her bedroom." Cordelia stood and glared at the Master Vampires, who'd both growled when Xander took a step towards her. "And _you_ two, I don't _care_ if you can tear me apart. Willow's my friend and thanks to you two somehow she's _hurt_. So you're going to stop your macho-caveman attitude and _help_ for once!"

Angel's eyes widened.

Spike gulped.

"Angel, get on the phone with Giles." Cordelia ordered, getting into 'command mode'. "Tell him what just happened and that she's not crying blood." The brunette looked worried. "And her chest--."

She shook her head before looking up at Spike. "And _you_, I want you to go to get into contact with your psycho bitch of an ex-girlfriend. She's psychic or something—right? Maybe she'll know how Willow just threw you and Angel on your asses."

Neither vampires seemed pleased with her bossing them about, but they went to do as she said.

Cordelia sighed in relief when they left. _Amazing—I'm still in one piece_. Hearing Willow screaming up in the bedroom, she hurried up the stairs and into the room, watching as Xander tried to keep Willow pinned to the bed, while the vampire screamed and thrashed, salty, crystal tears making their way down her cheeks.

"I know it hurts Wills." Xander's voice was choked—it was obvious that he was trying not to cry as well. "But you've got to calm yourself!"

"I—I can't—Xan—it _hurts_." Willow whimpered as she calmed herself into not thrashing, but her body was trembling horribly.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" Cordelia asked as she went to the bed and sat down next to her friend. All of her fear and wariness concerning Willow after she'd been turned disappeared completely as she tried to help her friend.

"My whole body seems to be on fire, but it hurts most _there_." Willow pointed to her chest. "And the sound is so _loud_!"

"What sound?" Xander asked, a stray, desperate tear making its way down his cheek.

Cordelia took the distraction to put her hand on top of the section of her chest that Willow had motioned to, and her eyes went wide as she cried out and pulled away.

"What?!?" Xander asked.

"It _can't_ be." Cordelia whispered, placing her hand back on the chest and then looking up at a frightened Willow. "Your heart…it's _beating_."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru jolted awake, holding Miss Edith to her chest. Cold sweat ran down her body, soaking her completely and causing her old-fashioned nightgown to stick to her pallid skin.

She'd been having a restful day's sleep when she'd felt her mummy's pain and fear. It'd awoken her in terror and agony, clutching at her own chest—though she knew it was phantom pain and not her own.

The vampire jumped off of the bed, holding Miss Edith close, and cursed the skies for it still being day. She needed to start her journey back _now_! Something had happened—and whatever it was couldn't have been good.

Mummy was in pain.

Had Spiky done something?

Her demonic face slipped on and she snarled at the thought.

She'd _known_ that she shouldn't have left them with him all alone!

"What happened, what did my black knight do to my mummy and daddy?" She asked Miss Edith—who surprisingly enough was silent. "Answer me! You _must _know what my naughty brother has _done_!"

Snarling impatiently at the doll's silence, Dru threw her on the bed and went to the closet, grabbing her suitcase and opening it.

Come sunset she was starting back to Sunnydale, whether Miss Edith or the stars wanted her to or _not_!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hello?" Chloe asked as the phone rang.

"I'm looking for Rupert Giles." A silky, sexy voice with just a hint of an Irish accent said on the other end of the phone. "It's a matter of life or death that I speak to him immediately."

Arms bruised from the many needles that'd taken blood from her to start the examinations, Chloe frowned. "I'm sorry, but Giles isn't here. We've been trying to get into contact with him for _days_ now. We're starting to worry that he's gotten into trouble."

There was a feral growl, accompanied by a colorful curse in Gaelic. "Is the _Slayer_ there then?"

"No, she's accompanying Giles and is MIA as well." Chloe frowned at the way he'd said _Slayer_, as if it were a curse word. "I'm sorry, who exactly are you?" She went to sit down by the window. "Are you calling from Sunnydale? The caller id says you are. Is Willow okay?"

There was a pause. "How do you know Willow?"

"We communicate." Chloe's frown darkened. "What's wrong?"

There was a tired sigh. "Something's wrong with her."

She jolted forwards. "What happened?"

"We don't _know_. If we knew what was wrong and how to stop it we wouldn't be calling!" The voice snapped, before he took in a deep breath and continued. "Spike and I were fighting, and something happened. She somehow shot balls of _shadows_ at us that sent us against the wall, and then she fell down screaming about a pain in her chest and she was crying—but normal tears—not tears of blood."

Chloe ran a nervous hand through her hair. "Look, I'm not Giles, but he's been teaching me some things, and he has all of his things here in his house—which is conveniently next to mine. I'll break in—I mean _visit_—and see what I can find out about it, okay?"

There was a pause. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet." Hanging up, Chloe got up and headed outside through the back door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What? First you won't leave the bathroom and now you want to run out for the first time since—_that_—and you choose to want to go into a house filled with _vampires_?" Faith was trying to make some sense of it all, but she'd learnt a long time ago that Fred didn't make any sense—_ever_.

"Something's wrong. It's _wrong_!" Fred announced from where she stood by the door. She looked desperate to touch the doorknob—yet terrified at the same time.

Ever since the rape, the skinny brunette hadn't left Faith apartment (well, she _did once_, but that was to move into Red's house—and Red had to be present for her to do so) and ever since moving into Red's house Fred hadn't left what she now viewed as her sanctuary.

So why, all of a sudden, did she want to leave?

"What's wrong, and with _who_?" Faith asked from where she leaned against the wall, frowning at her roommate.

There were a lot of things that frustrated her about Fred. One was that she was apparently a genius—if the calculations and equations she had written all over the windows and mirrors of the house had anything to say about it—but other than with Red and sometimes herself, she was inept and refused to be social or even _try_ to leave the house or open the door to the delivery boy.

Second, she wouldn't tell them anything about herself other than the fact that her name was "Fred". That really didn't say anything about her. Why didn't she want to find her parents? To go back to her family? Why did she prefer to stay here, trapped in this house miserable if Red didn't come by to visit once a night?

It wasn't that Faith didn't understand Fred's dependency on Red. The vampire had saved her, much against vampiric instincts, and had taken her from a dingy apartment to a sunny, beautiful house. Plus, Red was great company---and so unlike a vampire in her mannerisms that even _Faith _sometimes forgot what she was.

Plus, Faith enjoyed Red's companionship as well—they'd even gone patrolling one night together. The Slayer had enjoyed fighting with someone who she didn't have to worry about, and she'd asked Red to keep their friendship a secret from the two friends of _Buffy_. It wasn't that she was embarrassed or ashamed, but she didn't like Cordelia or Xander, they were always criticizing everything she did by saying that _Buffy would have done it this way_ or _Buffy would have done it that way_.

It was annoying.

She wasn't Buffy.

And she didn't want them ruining the time she had with her only 'friend' here in Sunnydale.

Faith snorted.

How pathetic was it that the only friend of a Slayer was a vampire?

Still, all those things aside, Faith knew that there was something wrong in the utter dependency Fred had on Red.

Fred needed to return to her family, to her friends, and to her old life.

And somehow Red and her were going to have to _find_ that family.

What bothered Faith somewhat was the fact that there were no missing persons report that matched Fred's description. It was as if no one was looking for her.

But that had to be wrong—right?

She had family who loved her and were worried sick looking for her—_right_?

"We need to find Willow." Fred pleaded with her in that whispery voice of hers. "Something's happening. I know it is."

"_How_?" Faith stressed that word, putting all of her frustration into it. "How do you _know_ that something's happening to her? Do you have some sort of psychic ability that you have conveniently forgotten to tell us about?" She asked the last part sarcastically, but then frowned when Fred wouldn't meet her gaze. "You _aren't_ psychic—_are you_?"

"No…" Came the soft whisper, head bowed, hands clutched in front of her.

"What aren't you telling me then?" Faith asked, eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Well, I—you know that I'm using Willow's old room." Fred stated softly, eyes firmly glued to the ground as she wrung her hands nervously.

"Go on."

She gulped. "Well, you see, while I was going through some of her things in the closet I found some books."

Faith had a feeling she _really_ wasn't going to like this. "_And_?"

"They were about vampires and the occult." Fred squeaked. "I wanted to understand Willow better, so I began reading them. I didn't want to offend her without knowing and have her not return. She keeps me safe."

Faith rolled her eyes. Again with the hero-worshipping. Sometimes she wondered if Fred didn't believe a Slayer couldn't 'keep her safe'.

"And so I found a spell…"

Faith's dark eyes narrowed even more. She _definitely_ didn't like where this was going.

"It said that vampires sometimes keep humans as pets. They keep them with them, provide for them, and, and they _protect_ them always." Fred whispered so soft it was hard to understand what she was saying. "And that there was a spell that could be used to bind a human to a vampire—without the vampire's consent."

"_FRED!"_ Faith cried out in horror. "You didn't!!!—_tell_ me you didn't cast that spell!"

"She wouldn't bite me!" Fred whimpered, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I asked her to the other night and she said that she wouldn't do it, that I didn't know what I was asking! But I _know! _Other vampires and meanies wouldn't hurt me if they realized that I belonged to a vampire…especially one with her growing reputation. It would keep me safe!"

"So you _forced_ a bond on her?!?" Faith was livid. "After all she's done to help you—how could you _do_ that?!? Do you even _understand_ how a bond works? You are her _pet_!"

"I know." Fred nodded. "I did extensive research for two days before casting the spell using some of her hair that was on a brush of hers."

The Slayer ran her palm over her face in frustration. "Does she _know_?"

Fred whimpered, shaking her head. "I only did it last night after she left and you were asleep."

"_Fred_!" Collapsing on the sofa, Faith felt useless. "You won't be able to have a normal life after this! You—bonds are _permanent_!" She paused, a smile suddenly forming. "Unless the vampire repudiates the pet!"

"_I_ have to repudiate _her_." Fred whispered, reminding Faith that this wasn't an ordinary bond. "I have to tell her to her face '_You are unworthy and unable to protect me, I release you from our bond for eternity, as I will so mote it be'_."

Faith's smile disappeared and she groaned in despair. "Fred, you—argh!" She threw her hands up in the air, jumping to her feet and grabbing Fred by her upper arm. "We are going to that mansion and you are repudiating her! Do you hear me?"

Fred was suspiciously silent as they left the house.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow had fallen asleep, and Cordelia was relieved that Xander had gone below to tell the Master Vampires the disconcerting news.

Willow's heart was beating again, pumping blood into Willow's dry veins—thus the pain and burning throughout her whole body as it tried getting used to the blood flow and heart beats once more. She was crying tears, salty human tears, and what was even weirder?

She was warm to the touch.

Anyone seeing Willow now, with her chest raising and falling with her _breaths_ would have sworn she was human.

" What's happening to you?" She whispered, brushing some strands of fiery hair out of her friend's face.

Willow murmured in her sleep, kicking at the blankets and sighing before going still once more.

"First the whole witch-in-practice turned vampire with vampiric sire _and_ soul mate thingy, and now _this_? Isn't your life weird enough as it is?" Cordelia grumbled. "And, of course _Buffy_ isn't around and neither is Giles. And it's not like _Skanky_ _the Replacement Slayer_ is any help to us. I mean _her_ watcher died while she was _drunk_---that just _tells_ you the class of people _they_ are."

Lying down in bed next to Willow, Cordelia sighed, looking up at the ceiling. "Everything's falling apart, isn't it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Step one foot inside and I'll tear your insides apart." Spike growled at the Slayer standing right outside his door.

Xander and Angel went to see who Spike was growling at.

"Listen _blondie_, I'm not here to see you, I'm here to see Willow." The Slayer announced, surprising them all.

The girl she held by her upper arm looked up timidly. "Is she okay? What happened to her?"

"How do you know Willow?" Angel asked. While he didn't like the fact that there was a Slayer here, he didn't sense any danger. He was also surprised at how _different_ than Buffy this Slayer looked.

"We're friends." The dark haired Slayer announced.

Spike snarled at her. "There's no _way_ _MY_ childe is friends with a SLAYER!"

Angel caught a whiff and frowned, going as close to the open door as possible without getting in the way of the sunlight. "You." He pointed to the skinny dark haired girl who was visibly trembling. "You smell like Willow."

Spike frowned and followed his sire's actions. "She doesn't smell _like_ Willow, she smells _of_ Willow."

Xander frowned at Faith—who was ignoring him. Why wouldn't Willow tell them that she was friends with the girl who wanted to _replace_ Buffy???

"She—she saved me." The dark haired, skinny girl's voice trembled as badly as her body. "She let us stay in her house and she visits us most nights."

Spike looked angrier and angrier. "So _you're_ the reason she disappeared a couple of hours each night."

Angel understood the jealousy his childe felt, but he sensed something the blonde hadn't. "You're her pet."

The dark haired girl suddenly looked at him and smiled—although it was still filled with fright. "Yes."

Spike looked like he wanted to explode, but he stepped aside. "Well, it's not like you're vampires and need a bloody invitation to come in." He grumbled. "I'm not going to hurt you because you're my childe's pet, and I'm not going to hurt the Slayer because I want my childe to explain this _sick_ relationship."

Faith scoffed as she pushed past Spike, dragging the girl inside with her. "As _if_ you could hurt me, blondie."

Angel sighed as the door closed behind the Slayer and Willow's pet.

It was going to be a long day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Since Chloe had helped Giles organize his books she knew where to look. Still, it took a couple of hours to find what she'd been looking for. Her mossy green eyes widened when she reread the passage and closed the book.

She needed to talk to Willow…in person.

Reaching for Giles' phone she tried calling Lex but his number rang busy.

"_Great_." Hanging up, she bit her bottom lip before picking it up again and bringing it to her ear, dialing another number. "Hello Hans? This is Chloe—I'm fine thanks." She twirled the cord around her fingers nervously. "Look, I need to use Lex's private jet immediately. Sunnydale, California. Thank you."

Hanging up she felt weird. Sure, Lex had told her and his staff that she could use _anything_ of his whenever she wanted to, but still she felt like she'd just taken advantage of their friendship.

_ I'll make it up to him later_.

Grabbing the books she was going to need, Chloe hurried out of Giles' house and towards her car. She needed to get the airstrip outside of Luthor Manor.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Well, how about a review?!?!**

** PLEASE?!?!?!**

**PWETTY PWEASE?!?!**


	10. Chapter 10: Vampirism or Mutation?

** Disclaimer: I don't own.**

Sorry haven't updated earlier. Had Writer's Block, was finishing my Hermione x Draco story "Best Laid plans" and did "Angel" a Winchester Brothers x Chloe oneshot. Oh well, hope you forgive me for the lateness of this update.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Sunnydale)**

It was nightfall and Willow had yet to awaken. Fred had gone to lay down by the vampire's side on her bed, and Faith was busy arguing with Xander and Cordelia, who wanted to know why she was friends with Willow and why they hadn't known before now.

Angel ignored the doorbell and Spike as the vampire headed towards the door, apparently the blonde had ordered more food again. Why Spike would think about food at a time like this was beyond Angel's understanding. Then again, Spike had _never_ made much sense to Angel—not even when he sired him—so he really didn't feel too bad.

It wasn't until he heard Spike cry out in pain that Angel realized that maybe the blonde hadn't ordered pizza.

"BLOODY HELL!"

The Slayer and the two humans arguing with her looked up at the sound of thrashing.

Angel growled and hurried to where Spike was thrashing in the hall, hands on his eyes as if trying to claw them out, cursing colorfully, obviously in pain.

A petite blonde stood in the doorway, eyes wide as she watched him.

"I'M BLIND! I'M BLEEDIN' BLIND!"

Angel's demonic face slipped on as he stomped towards the human who'd apparently hurt his childe. While Angel didn't get along with Spike he'd _never_ allow anyone other than himself to hurt the boy. "What have you _done_ to him?!?" He roared, ready to pounce on her.

The blonde looked up at him in horror before jerking her hand up (which contained a small spray bottle) and sprayed the substance into his face.

Angel cried out in pain and closed his eyes tightly as they began to burn like hell. He cursed in Gaelic, his body shivering from the pain.

"Wow…" The voice which could only belong to the blonde whispered. "It actually _worked_. And Giles said it was a stupid idea." She sounded irritatingly smug.

Angel sensed the Slayer appear behind him.

"Who are you, what have you _done_ to them, and how can _I_ do that?"

"Garlic Spray." The blonde responded cheerfully. "It's like Pepper Spray but instead of using it against humans you use it against vampires!" She paused. "If they wash their eyes out really well with water the stinging should disappear and they'll regain their eyesight after a while."

"I'll bloody _tear you apart_!" Spike lounged for her, but he was blind, so he actually lounged at a table, knocking over one of Angel's antic vases.

"I like you," the Slayer announced cheerfully. "The name's Faith. Who are you?"

"Chloe." The blonde replied. "Nice to meet you, but I need to talk to Willow in person. It's important that I do."

"She hasn't awoken yet." There were footsteps as the two women walked away, leaving the vampires blind, in pain, and trying to stumble their way around.

"I can't believe they just bloody _left_ us like this!" Spike whined as they tried feeling their way to the closest bathroom.

"Shut _up_ and look for the bathroom, this _is_ your fault." Angel growled, wincing when he heard something _else_ falling and breaking on the ground. "Sometimes I wonder if it was worth the trouble siring you."

Yet _another_ thing crashed to the ground.

"I hope that was bloody expensive." Spike muttered spitefully.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I can't believe it." Cordelia whispered as she looked up at the friend Buffy had made after running away from her duty, friends and family. She really wanted to resent the blonde, but something about Chloe kept her snarkiness at bay. Maybe it was the fact that she'd just _flown_ from KANSAS to help Willow.

"Yes, it's very rare because vampires having souls is unheard of." Chloe replied from where she sat nervously on the edge of the bed, looking at a still unconscious Willow. An ugly vampire bite mark marred the curve of the blonde's neck, explaining why she was so nervous being next to Willow.

Angel nodded from where he sat on Willow's other side. After getting over the pain of the 'garlic spray' he'd gotten Spike to confess to having attacked Chloe first—so her retaliating was only fair, and he held no grudges against the smart blonde girl who had fought off two master vampires and lived.

Spike, from where he leaned against the wall glaring at the blonde, was another story altogether.

"So you're saying that Red might be having some recessive, ancient vampiric genes." Faith frowned.

"Well, not _vampiric_ per se." Chloe frowned, holding the huge book she'd brought with her to her chest. "I've spent the whole ride on Lex's jet studying this up, and I have to admit that I don't know much—and most is supposition, but wouldn't that explain _why_ this mysterious person suddenly appeared?"

"What mysterious person?" The others in the room asked in one voice.

Chloe frowned. "You mean she didn't tell you?" When they shook their head she calmly explained what the redhead had relayed to her on the phone, and all hell broke loose. Xander was ranting to the still unconscious Willow on _how_ she could have kept this from him, Fred kept looking out terrified at the darkness outside, and Cordelia and Faith were arguing as usual.

Spike and Angel didn't pay attention to them, as if used to this behavior and quite apt at ignoring it.

_ Well, if THIS is how they were going to take it I can understand WHY she never told them!_ Chloe made a face, and then jumped when she felt Willow's foot move.

Faith sensed a shift and turned from Cordelia in time for Willow to jolt up in bed with a scream. In the blink of an eye, so quick even the _vampires_ in the room couldn't see more than a blur of color, Willow reached for the blonde and had her pinned to the bed beneath her, fangs dug deep inside of Chloe's throat.

"Shit! Shit! _Shit_!" The first to react and realize _what_ was happening, Cordelia's eyes widened in horror. "Someone _do_ something!"

Angel, being the closest to her, reached for Willow only to have her shoot out a shadow at him through her palms, throwing him across the room against the wall.

"_Red_!" Spike growled, coming towards her. "If anyone is going to drain that bint it's going to be _me_! So let her _go!_"

Willow froze above Chloe while the girl screamed and thrashed beneath her, but other than that gave no indication she'd heard him.

Spike growled, the sire in him furious that his childe would refuse to obey his command. He really didn't care if the blonde bint died or not—she'd bloody _garlic sprayed him for fuckssake_—but if and when she died, it would be by _his_ hand!

He'd given his childe a direct order, and as he stomped towards the leisurely drinking vampire he was ready to pull her away, even if it meant tearing open Chloe's throat in the process. His eyes flickered color yet before he could reach them he walked into an invisible barrier and was thrown back just as violently as Angel had.

"Will!" Xander cried, trying to break through to his best friend. "Don't do it Willow! Don't do it! Snap out of it!"

"Don't make me have to stake you, Red!" Faith ordered harshly. "I don't wanna do it but if you kill her I _will_!"

"You touch her and I'll bloody _skin you alive_!" Spike hissed at the Slayer. Willow might have disrespected him, but she was _his childe_ and he wasn't going to allow any little Slayer to try and touch what was his.

Chloe had stopped struggling, her arms falling limply to her sides as Willow continued to drink her blood.

"WILLOW!" Cordelia screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. "WILLOW! STOP!"

Fred sat silently on the floor—where the barrier had gently pushed her. She looked up at Willow, not afraid, not angry, nor condemning. Acceptance filled her dark eyes as she watched the vampire feed.

Faith threw herself against the barrier, as was Angel, both trying to break it before Willow did something in bloodlust that she would regret for the rest of her unlife.

"Stop." Spike told them in an ominous voice. "There are only five heartbeats now---counting Red's."

Angel froze, horror coloring his face.

Cordelia threw herself at Xander, crying.

Faith continued to stubbornly throw herself against the barrier, refusing to believe that it was too late.

Fred looked up from her position on the floor.

What appeared to be eons later, Willow finally pulled away from the lifeless body and—barrier still intact—curled up alongside Chloe as if trying to warm her. She closed her eyes, ignoring the others in the room, and went to sleep, a content expression on her face.

Those in the room paced, cried, shrieked in frustration at the situation. The barrier had yet to come down and apparently Willow could hold it up even while asleep, because the next couple of hours were long, tedious ones.

Once in a while Willow would wake up, and ignoring her sire, soulmate, pet and friends, checked on Chloe as if wondering when she would awaken, which made no sense. Willow should know that she was dead, and that even though she'd drained her of blood she hadn't offered the struggling blonde any of her own---so her having sired the girl was impossible.

No one knew how or when, but when their backs were turned or they were nearly murdering each other with anger and frustration, Fred had found a weakness in the barrier and crawled up onto the bed, curling around the other women's feet like a kitten. She too ignored the others who called for her to do something when they realized where she was, and Cordelia wondered out loud if maybe the barrier was soundproof.

The next two hours were spent trying to find the weakness in the barrier that Fred had, but no one was successful in the least bit.

"What are we going to do?" Xander asked when they gave up trying. "We can't kill Will—but she just _killed_ Chloe! She didn't even _sire_ her!"

Spike snorted. "She couldn't even if she wanted. She's newly risen—bloody powerful—but still just a baby in our standards."

Faith glared at Xander as if telling him he was stupid for thinking that being sired was _better_ than being dead.

"Chloe was the only one who was beginning to give us any answers to what's going on with Willow!" Cordelia paled, suddenly remembering something else. "Buffy is going to _kill_ us."

Both Angel and Spike growled at the Slayer's name.

Cordelia ignored them. "I can just see it now. 'Hello. Buffy?'" She pretended to be talking on the telephone. "'Uh, Willow sorta, _kinda_ had Chloe for a snack. You're not _angry_ are you?'"

No one noticed the shadowed figure outside of the window---outside of the second-story window---watching the happening with sadistic amusement.

A mew of contentment caused them to turn to the bed in time to see Willow stretching again as she awoke once more.

"Willow." Angel went to the barrier and pounded on it. "C'mon Little One. I know you have to see us if not hear us. Look up."

Surprisingly enough, the redhead did as told, and everyone gasped, taking a step back in surprise to see her midnight black eyes. There was not one speck of white or other color, it was as if her pupils had bleed and discolored her eyes completely until they were only a mirror of darkness.

Spike, angry that Willow had responded to Angel and not _him_, stomped up to the barrier. "Take the bloody barrier down Red!"

She turned her attention to him, head tilted, silent, before giving him a dazzling smile.

Spike, surprised out of his wits, forgot that she'd just disobeyed him again.

Angel opened his mouth to see if he could get Willow to let down the barrier when he froze, eyes wide.

Spike blinked, just as surprised as his Sire. "_Impossible_."

Before the others could ask what was happening, Cordelia gave a scream and jumped back when Chloe moaned and turned in her sleep away from Willow, hugging the pillow to her chest.

Faith's hand shook. "She sired her."

"No." Angel shook his head. "That girl's not a vampire."

The Slayer turned to him. "But how---?"

"I'd bloody like to know that myself." Spike announced, leaning against the wall in shock. "Her heartbeat—it started a while back but I didn't pay any attention because I thought it was one of all of yours."

"But---wasn't she _dead_?" Xander asked.

Angel nodded.

"And now she's _not_?" Cordelia couldn't believe it.

Faith blinked, leaning back against the wall alongside Spike. "If she's not a vampire—and she's not dead—what the hell _is_ she?"

No one could answer that.

With their attention on Willow as the redhead laid down next to Chloe and hugged her from behind, still acting more feral than human, they never noticed the shadowed figure smirk with a hint of fangs before disappearing in a thick cloud of mist.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Smallville)**

Lex Luthor was furious.

He would have been home and realized what'd happened sooner if it hadn't been for the message he'd received from the recently MIA Buffy Summers. When he'd realized that they were in a sticky situation and needed 'evac' right away, he'd decided to fly the helicopter out to meet them himself at the rendezvous point without telling Chloe because she'd be worried and want to come—and they'd waste a valuable amount of time arguing.

But when they'd returned to Smallville they'd gone straight over to Chloe's home (which they'd nicknamed headquarters) and the fact that the lights were all off tipped the three that there was something wrong.

At first they'd been frightened that somehow a vampire had gotten admittance into her house, but once inside they realized that there hadn't been a struggle. While Giles called Lana and Pete to see if they'd seen Chloe, and Buffy searched the house for any hidden sign of foul play, Lex called his manor and discovered that while Chloe _wasn't_ there she _had_ called…

…and asked to use his private jet.

Oh, he didn't mind that, on the contrary, he was glad that Chloe was so used to his place and finally confident enough in their relationship to use the things he always offered freely---but to use his private jet and not tell him where she was going?

She was being hounded by _vampires_!

He would have thought the girl smart enough to know not to travel alone and without telling anyone!

Nerves and worry filled his soul, and when he got the flight plan of the Luthor jet, he clenched his fists in rage, hanging up on his maid.

"Sunnydale." He grinded out the word as Giles and Buffy appeared.

"Huh?" Buffy asked.

"She went to _Sunnydale_." Lex answered, trying to keep his tempter under control

The girl was hunted by vampires and what does she do? She goes to "Vampire Central", and _alone_! "I'm going to get her back."

"I'm coming with you." Buffy zipped up her black leather jacket before turning to Giles. "Get Willow on the phone and find out why Chloe is there. Lex and I will bring her back."

Giles nodded and watched as the two young adults stepped out of the house and into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** How about a review for lil old me?**


	11. Chapter 11: Confusion

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, or Van Helsing.**

Sorry everyone for making you wait so long for an update, I just got really caught up in my **Pitch Black/Serenity** crossover fic and put EVEERYTHING else in temporary hiatus so I could concentrate on that and finish it (which I did yesterday). So I decided to hurry up and write this VERY LATE update and hope that you all can forgive me for making you wait oh-so-long and after a chapter like the last one!

** Warning: This chapter WILL BE CONFUSING. I am only referring to the bad guy as 'he' or 'him' on purpose, although, if anyone has seen Van Helsing they'll know who I'm talking about. This chapter is purposely confusing. Sorry about that, but I finally got some ideas to finish this story and it has to go this way. Clark should be appearing soon as well, not in this chapter, and maybe not in the next either, but he'll arrive in Sunnydale looking for Chloe. And. No. 'him' is NOT Clark.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The pain was intense at first when Willow had sunk her fangs deep within Chloe's old scars, but then she'd gone numb all over and then everything had been blackness. She could hear her attacker cooing in her head, reassuring her despite the fact that she was stealing her life-force from her everything would be fine, and the odd thing was that Chloe, against her own will, against her better judgment, _had_ calmed down and allowed herself to die.

Right before she felt herself slip into the darkness of death she'd seen a flash of bright green light and felt an odd power beginning to bubble within her from right below her navel.

And now, Chloe was trying to awaken from the dreamy state of death. She was confused because she remembered quite vividly that she was supposed to be dead, felt the warmth behind her of her murderer and sensed the presence of another on the bed as well, and while she could only guess the other might be a vampire as well, she wasn't worried.

She just wanted to wake up.

_ Not yet my little sister. Sleep more_. Willow's soothing voice cooed in her mind, lulling her further into her dream-state. _Rest…_

And Chloe decided that since Willow obviously hadn't planned on killing her in the first place, and had awoken this strange new awareness within her, so the blonde would just listen to her and sleep some more.

_ Marishka…_

She groaned as that unfamiliar male voice invaded her dreams.

_ Marishka_…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru cried out as she fell to the ground inside the crypt, holding her head. She thanked the stars for warning her to find a safe place because as she curled into a fetal position, screaming at the agonizing pain, she knew that if this continued the way it was then she would have been sprawled out in the ground outside and wouldn't have been able to get away when the sun came.

The images were coming too fast; too many assailed her, pictures of a time before even she was born when she'd been alive. In a country she didn't recognize, with a man as a lover who hadn't been her Daddy or her Knight in blood-covered armor.

She was dressed similar to the way she did now, yet she spoke normally, and the stars were silent to her, neither did she have Miss Edith to guide her as she did now.

And Dru wasn't alone. She caught glimpses of her new Mummy with long hair and a wicked smile, and of another blonde vampire who Dru knew she'd seen or knew of, but couldn't remember who she was or where she'd seen her before.

And with them, living within a mansion, was _he_…

…

_ "I'm bored." Mummy-not-Mummy announced with a pout, twirling one of her long curls through her finger. She lay on the bed, looking up at the ceiling and sighing overly-dramatically, a foreign accent making her words slightly slurred._

_ "Why don't we go and torture a peasant or two?" The blonde asked, jumping down on the bed and smiling at them. "It's cloudy enough for us to go out and not get hurt."_

_ "The sun might come back out." Dru announced with a shake of her head at the younger vampire. "You have to learn to think of those things, Marishka; you know that we would suffer if something happened to you."_

_ Unlike most vampires, Marishka hadn't lost her loving personality once sired; her deep affections had just been switched towards her new 'family'. _

_ She'd been a beautiful, sweet girl as a human, which was what had attracted __**him**__ to her in the first place, and while both Dru and Mummy-not-Mummy had been doubtful and jealous of __**his**__ near obsession with the human, once she'd become one of them, Marishka had won them over and they tended to dote on her as much as __**he**__ did._

_ "But nothing would happen to me." Marishka pouted, beginning to braid Mummy-not-Mummy's hair. "I might be young, but I am a __**Bride**__, and Aleera and you would never let anything happen to me, right, Verona?"_

_ Dru nodded a tender smile on her face as she reached out and caressed the younger vampire's smooth cheek. "Right you are darling."_

_ 'Aleera' sat up quickly in bed, smiling at Marishka as she finished platting her hair. "I think we should go out just like you say. I heard that Velkan Valerious and Anna will be out trying to capture that werewolf the Master has working for him. It IS day and they will be preoccupied being the hunters, not expecting to be the hunted."_

_ Marishka's smile disappeared and she dropped Aleera's half-finished plat. "Oh."_

_ Dru sent Aleera a frown. The vampire had yet to understand that Marishka was a little different from them, and that even though she was a vampire now she still had a little spot for Prince Velkan Valerious, the man she would have married if __**he**__ hadn't kidnapped and sired her the night before her wedding._

_ "I suddenly don't want to go out." Marishka whispered._

_ Aleera frowned. "When that human is dead you'll be normal and you'll be happy." Fiercely protective of her 'little sister', the redhead stood from the bed and shifted to their feral form before taking flight out of the open window._

_ Dru stood, frowning. "I'm going to go make sure she doesn't get herself killed. She hates the Valerious, although she used to be best friends with the princess when she was alive."_

_" I should hate them too. But I don't." Marishka whispered, blood pooling in her eyes. "Is Aleera right, Verona? Am I not normal?"_

_ "The Master desires you as you are, you are his Favored Bride; that should be more than enough to end your sadness." Dru gave her a small smile before shifting as well and taking off after her impetuous redheaded little sister._

…

Dru shivered as she was yanked out of that vision and fell into unconciousness .

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Willow wasn't as calm as she knew she seemed.

After fainting in the kitchen she'd been battling the darkness within her throughout her sleep, battling the voice of the man---creature—who'd attacked Spike and Angel the other night. His voice was seductive evil, spreading over her like a blanket and bathing her in its hypnotic lilt, enveloping her so that she couldn't remember what was reality and what was his voice creating vivid images within her mind.

_ Remember…_

She'd tossed and turned, closing her eyes yet not able to block out the images she'd seen.

_ Remember…_

…

_ "I've discovered the reason why Velkan has been disappearing lately." A petite woman with blue eyes and long dark curls announced from where she sat in the garden next to Willow. "He's fallen in love and has taken to stalking the poor girl, who is quite oblivious to his feelings for her."_

_ Willow blinked. Not only didn't she know WHO Velkan was or what was going on, but she couldn't understand WHY this woman had Buffy's aura. She even looked slightly like the Slayer, petite and deceptively fragile looking, but with an inner strength that could outrival any male._

_ "Please, Aleera, say something." The woman pleaded, seeming worried. "I—does this news bother you? Do---do you love Velkan?"_

_ "No." Willow shook her head rapidly. "I don't love him. This is just, so, __**odd**__."_

_ "I know." She shook her head. "Imagine, my brother, in love. I've seen her, she's beautiful and she seems sweet but horribly shy. I told Velkan I approved of her."_

_ Willow nodded to show that she was listening to her. "I can't believe that Velkan is in love."_

_ "Yes, well, the idiot has the poor girl terrified of him. He only spoke to her the first time the other day and he managed to somehow insult her father's work as a blacksmith." The brunette laughed with amusement. "She has no idea that Prince Velkan is in love with her, he's so tongue-tied around her and I think I saw her running in the opposite direction when she saw him this morning."_

_ "Oh!" Willow gasped. "He must have felt so horrible!"_

_ "I love my brother, I really do Aleera, but he's an idiot in love and he's doing a __**horrible **__job of wooing that girl." Her expression was pure Buffy. _

_ Willow shook her head._

_ "Princess Anna." Someone cam running towards them. "Your father! He's been taken by __**him**__!"_

_ Horror filled Anna's eyes as she got up and rushed towards the servant, both hurrying into the castle._

_ Willow was left there stunned and confused, moments passed before she felt that she was no longer alone. Turning, she didn't even have time to scream before something had swooped down from the sky, gathering her in its arms before burying its fangs in her throat, draining her as it flew away with her screaming, struggling body._

…

Willow's dreams were filled with those visions as she saw herself as this 'Aleera', saw her life with **him** and a sane Dru with motherly instincts who went by the name of **Verona**. She saw herself kill defenseless villagers mercilessly, mother, child and babe, and enjoy their screams of terror and pain as she feasted upon them.

She was sickened and yet attracted to the memories, to **him**, as he taught her what it was like to be a part of the night, to enjoy the taste of warm, fresh human blood sliding down her throat, to crave their screams.

She was becoming one with the vampire whose face she now wore.

…

_ "No! Please! Get away! Please!"_

_ Aleera frowned as she looked towards the Master's room, from where the screams were coming from. She turned to look at Verona, who was silent and reading a scroll they'd taken from a scribe they'd feasted upon the night before. "Who is that?"_

_ There was a crashing noise from within and __**his**__ hiss of pain._

_ The corner of Verona's lips curled as she continued to read the scroll in interest. "She's not making it easy, I see."_

_ "__She__?" Aleera asked, frowning darker. "Since when does he bring food to the castle?"_

_ "Don't come __**near**__ me!" The sound of the curtain tearing and something blunt hitting against something else caused them both to look towards the door as they heard their Master curse at 'her' in their native tongue, telling her to stop being so difficult._

_ Aleera frowned. That voice sounded familiar. "I know that voice."_

_ "It's the blacksmith's daughter." The smile slipped from Verona's face. The two brides hadn't been able to hide their jealousy at his obsession with the human and the fact that despite knowing that he'd still brought __**her**__ here obviously ticked the dark haired vampiress off. "He wishes to 'wed' her."_

_ Aleera bristled with anger. "Are we not enough for him that he needs to add that human to our family?!?"_

_ "Says the once-human who was added to __**my**__ family." Verona droned with an eyebrow raised. "I didn't like it when he added you at first, so why should you be any different?"_

_ Aleera frowned, chastised._

_ She was insecure and worried for the same reason Verona was. This 'wedding' would be different than theirs._

_ Verona had been the first their master had created, his first creation after becoming what he was, and thus she was the head of the 'wives', but she'd only been a servant girl he'd known no one would miss if his experiment went wrong and she remained dead. She hadn't been chosen for any other reason._

_ Aleera herself had been chosen to frighten the Valerious and prove to them how unsafe they were truly were, and that if they continued to try and fight him all of their loved ones were going to be taken away from them like Aleera and their father, King Valerious, whom he'd forced the curse of the werewolf onto._

_ But the master had been obsessed with this blacksmith's daughter from the moment he spied her when attacking the village one night. This girl would be 'wed' because of his psychotic desire for her, his obsessive need to possess her fully and completely._

_ A scream of pain erupted from the room and then there was silence._

_ Verona returned to looking at the scroll. "Like it or not, he has wed."_

_ Aleera sighed._

…

She'd been still listening to his enchanting voice, still believing that she was in vision, when she'd awoken and pulled the one with the familiar aura beneath her, sinking her fangs into her and savoring her odd yet delicious blood.

She recognized her beloved sister, little Marishka, and realized that something was wrong. She wasn't a vampire, but neither was she fully human, there was an odd power within her that her humanity kept in check, and the vampiress detested that purity, that humanity corrupting her sister and had drunk it all away, unleashing the true Marishka.

She kept the barrier between her, the other vampires and the humans. She'd noticed her scent and her marking on the thin human on the floor and had allowed her entrance through the barrier out of curiosity. She didn't remember making a pet, yet the human had her mark and the dependant tendencies of a true pet, so she accepted the girl and allowed her to sleep at her feet.

Running her hands through a sleeping Marishka's hair, she wondered why it'd been cut so short. **He'd** liked it long. And why was she wearing these males clothing? **He** liked dresses.

"Red?" The blonde vampire asked, placing his hand on the barrier she had up to keep them out. She didn't trust vampires who were in the same room with humans who weren't their pets and didn't kill them, or at least torture them or have a little sip of their blood to remind the humans _who_ were superior. "Red, what's wrong? Why won't you let us bloody _through_?"

She frowned, feeling that tug between them that she only had with **him**, because **he** was her maker. So why did this blonde give her the same feeling?

"Little One?" The brunette asked. "Can you hear us?"

And that one terrified her.

Something about him called to a part of her that should be gone. She'd gotten rid of that pesky soul with **his** help, yet **he** wasn't here protecting them, and this dark haired vampire seemed to have brought her soul back into existence. It was warring with her at this moment, trying to regain control.

Where was her master?

Where was Verona?

Why weren't they home?

Why couldn't she remember what had happened or how they'd gotten there?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ Marishka…why are you so hard to connect with?..._

It was that male voice that wouldn't leave her alone.

_ …why am I being blocked from you?..._

_ …Marishka…_

_ …It is I…_

_ …Remember Marishka…remember me…_

_ …Can you hear me?..._

_ …MARISHKA!_

"SHUT UP!" Chloe screamed as she shot up in a sitting position, eyes flying open as her chest heaved as she took in deep breaths. Her green eyes rested on those looking at her around the bed, and then feeling something warm against her, she gave a little cry when Willow threw herself at her. "Don't kill me!"

Willow giggled against her hair as she tightened her hold on her. "Ah, _Marishka_, what a tease."

Chloe froze. Willow's voice had taken on a strange accent that slurred her words slightly and made her voice huskier. "_Willow_?" She squeaked.

The redhead pulled away and looked at the girl sleeping at their feet. "Is that the name of my pet? Do you remember how we got here?" She paused and looked at those outside, face shifting feral for a second before looking back at Chloe. "Who are these humans and vampires, sister? Where is our Master? Where is Verona?"

Chloe's eyes widened and she began to tremble. Something had happened to Willow, probably the same thing that'd caused her to attack Chloe in the first place. She pulled away from the vampiress and gulped, backing off of the bed and tried to join the others when her back hit an invisible barrier.

Okay, this _so_ wasn't good!

She was trapped in an invisible barrier with an insane vampiress.

_ I should have just called them to let them know what I'd found out in that damned book!_

"You stink with fear." Willow observed in that oddly attractive accent. "What is it sister? Are we in danger?"

"What the bloody hell is she going on about?" Spike asked from where he was _safe_ on the other side of the barrier. "She's going on as batty as Dru did!"

Chloe _really_ hated him right then.

"Are you alright, Chloe?" Faith, the other Slayer, called out tentatively.

Chloe whimpered and shook her head 'no' rapidly in reply.

Willow turned towards Faith and hissed, face going and remaining feral. "I don't like the feeling I get from you, human."

Chloe gulped. Only _she_ would get into these sorts of situations.

Suddenly the doors to the bedroom flew open, and Chloe could have _cried_ when she saw Buffy and Lex standing in the doorway. They were there. They would protect her. Everything was going to be fine.

"_Chloe_?" Buffy stopped halfway into the room, ignoring Spike and Angel, who were glaring at her, faces flickering demonic and human. "_Willow_? What the _hell_ is going on here?"

"_Chloe_!" Lex called out as he hurried passed the people towards her yet was shoved back by the barrier. He picked himself up and touched what would seem to be pure solid, transparent metal. "What's going on?" His eyes were on Willow, who was now wearing her vampire face.

"Buffy! Lex!" Chloe pounded against the visible barrier. "I---."

"_Anna_…" Willow whispered, her eyes wide in horror as she looked at the newcomers. "_Velkan_!" She stood and roared in anger. "You've trapped us here to draw him out!"

Chloe shivered, tears staining her cheeks as she heard the cold fury in Willow's usually sweet voice. "_Lex_…" She whimpered at the young man on the other side of the barrier, who was standing in front of her, pounding the damned barrier desperately.

A scream escaped Chloe's lips when she was pulled away from behind and the barrier broke in time for Willow to shift, looking unlike anything the blonde had ever seen covered in vampire books.

Grabbing Fred as well, Willow uncurled her demonic wings and flew out of the room, breaking through the window, carrying a silent Fred and a screaming, struggling Chloe with her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Yes, confusing I know. But it will be explained. Don't worry.**


	12. Chapter 12: Some Explanations

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, or Van Helsing.**

A/N: When in her POV Willow will be referred to as 'Aleera' because for now that's the dominant memories and personality. When in that personality she will refer to Chloe as Marishka.

_ Things mentioned here happened in VAN HELSING, from which the Brides are from._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well…" Spike was the first to break the silence as everyone looked at the mess of what had been a lovely window. "That was _unexpected_."

Noticing growling, the blonde turned in time to see his sire, face feral, about to attack the newly arrived Slayer when the brunette Slayer stepped in.

"Now is _not_ the _time_, Angel." Faith placed a forceful hand on Angel's chest, pushing him backwards and away from Buffy. "Something has happened to Willow and like it or not, Buffy is her friend, and if we want to get Willow and the others back we're going to need Buffy."

Spike, having expected Angel to use his superior strength to throw the petite woman away and attack Buffy, was surprised and mildly disappointed when his sire gave Buffy one last hate-filled glare before his face returned to its human disguise and he nodded at the brunette Slayer who was giving him a thankful look.

Spike shook his head at the understanding a comradeship instantly formed between vampire and slayer.

Only _he_ would have a Sire who had a weakness for working willingly with Slayers.

"Will someone tell me _what the hell _Chloe was doing here and what happened to Willow?!?!" While she was tense, Buffy seemed more angry than worried about being attacked. Probably because she was sure she could take them on.

Spike snorted at that.

Cordelia spun around and walked up to the Slayer, her palm coming down violently against the other girl's face.

She'd just risen up a notch in Spike's books.

"How _dare_ you?!?" Cordelia Chase growled, anger and fury directed at the small woman rubbing her jaw in surprise. "First you abandon us to survive how we must, you trade us in for _other_ friends, and _now_ you think you have the right to just come back and act like we're idiots and we couldn't do anything right without you here?!?"

Buffy glared up at Cordelia, cheek red. "Yeah, well, Willow was sired and has just kidnapped Chloe while I was gone, _forgive me_ if that makes me wonder about your capabilities of handling the situation!"

"WE SHOULDN'T **HAVE** TO HANDLE IT!" Cordelia cried out, tears of rage filling her dark eyes. "This was _your_ job! YOU were called to guard the _Hellmouth_, NOT _SMALVILLE_! This was _your job_, not _ours_! But we're doing it all the same!" Turning, she stormed out of the room.

Faith looked at Angel, Buffy, and then passed her at Cordelia's retreating back, as if wanting to go after the other girl but not sure if she should leave the vampire in the room with the other Slayer.

"Hey, Buff." Xander said sadly, going to give the girl a soft hug. "How's life been treating you?"

She hugged him back before smiling weakly. "Not so good. Willow's been sired and gone and kidnapped Chloe. I failed both my friends."

Spike nodded in agreement to that statement.

She ignored him.

"Xander Harris." Xander was shaking the hand of the bald young man. The blonde bint Chloe had called him _Lex_.

"Alexander Luthor." Lex's handshake was quick and dismissive. "What do we know about what happened to your friend and why she took Chloe?"

"_Alexander __Luthor_?" Angel asked, eyes narrowed. "As in heir to the Luthor fortune?"

Spike could sense the human tense, yet he was amazingly stoic and didn't allow any emotion to show in his face or body. If Spike hadn't been a vampire he wouldn't have realized that the question bothered the other man.

"Yes." His voice was clipped. "What of it?"

"I met your father some years back." Angel said in a clipped voice as well.

Lex scowled. "You a vampire?"

"Yes." _Angel_ tensed. "_What of it_?"

Lex shook his head. "Then you should have drained him when you had the chance."

Spike sputtered out into laughter, deciding that while he was somewhat resentful against the blonde bint for the garlic spray incident, and detested the once-blonde Slayer, he liked _this_ human.

_ Angel_ even managed an amused smile. "I keep telling myself that every time I hear of the things he's doing."

Buffy's cellular rang and she quickly flipped it open, placing it to her ear. "Giles!" She whispered something to Lex and walked out of the room. "There's a situation here!"

Faith, seeing that Buffy wasn't in close vicinity to Angel or Spike, hurried to try and find where Cordelia had gone to, Xander hot on her heels. Both knew that one distraught female could do stupid things, like run out into the night without a stake or at least a crucifix.

"You know, for a human being left alone with two Master Vampires, you sure are bloody calm." Spike didn't know whether to be impressed or insulted.

Lex smirked. "When you live with a man like Lionel Luthor from childhood you get used to being alone and in close contact with dangerous blood-suckers."

Yep. Spike _definitely_ liked this human.

The smirk disappeared from Lex's face as he ran his hand over his bald head. "What happened? Why did your friend take Chloe? She---is she going to hurt her?" Worry was beginning to seep through his pores, filling the air. "I promised her that I'd keep her safe from those goddamned blood-suckers, and she'd been safe—why did she come here _alone_?"

Angel frowned. "Keep her safe? You mean she's been attacked before?"

Lex sat down on the bed where Chloe had been dead on some hours before. "Yes, she's been attacked by vampires a number of times now, and while she _has_ been bitten before it was never a killing bite. Buffy thinks that they were trying to drain enough blood to knock her out so that they could take her easier and without a struggle."

Spike frowned and exchanged worried glances with Angel. That was _not_ normal vampire behavior. They tended to go for the massacre with smiles on their faces.

When vampires were in packs or working in numbers they were working under someone else, a Master, and if they were able to control their bloodlust enough to drain a certain amount and _not_ kill the victim this spoke of someone _powerful_ leading them to have them fearing his wrath so much they could control their bloodlust.

"Someone's been after Chloe for a while now, we believe he might be a vampire or something similar. So far we'd been able to foil his minions' every kidnapping attempt." Lex shook his head, laughing wryly. "Her house, car and office at the Torch look like a shrine with all the crucifixes we've had put around. There are also stakes and vials of holy water that we have hidden all over the place."

Angel turned to Spike. "The bastard."

Spike frowned. "Not sure _who_ we're cursing, sire."

"He's the only thing I can think about." The brunette vampire went on as if Spike hadn't said anything, which really pissed off the blonde.

"What are you two talking about?" Lex asked, frown darkening.

"Last night we were attacked by this strange person." Angel looked back at the human. "He was stronger and faster than a vampire should, even a Master. He had contact with Willow, even if it were only visual and audio---that'd be enough to trigger whatever happened right now if he had any sort of magic-based power. It was after that encounter that she began to eat human food again and this happened."

Spike's eyes widened as he understood where his sire was going with this. "And Red told us that she'd been talking to Blondie about the bleedin' guy---that your girl might know what he was!" He frowned. "But what the bleedin' hell did he _do_ to her? My pet was bloody _batty_!"

Angel frowned at Spike, obviously not liking his choice of words, but Spike didn't give a rat's arse.

"I mean, she was speaking with this admitingly sexy accent, but she acted as if she didn't know who we were!" Spike continued on. "And she called your bint _Marishka_."

Lex frowned. "_Marishka_? That sounds Russian."

Spike nodded. "I knew a Marishka once. Russian Prima Ballerina. Dainty little feet. Blood type O Positive."

Angel growled at him. "Not _now_ Spike!"

Lex, surprisingly enough, ignored that little nostalgic comment from the blonde. "Didn't she call Buffy and I something else as well?"

Angel nodded. "Anna and _Velkan_."

"I'm guessing _you're_ Velkan." Spike smirked.

Lex snorted, shaking his head. "Well I'd _hope_ I couldn't pass for an 'Anna'."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What _is_ this strange place?" Aleera, having returned to her human form, looked around the darkened park with a frown. Her pet was shaking slightly in fear, and she'd had to hold onto Marishka's hand tightly to keep her sister from running away.

Aleera didn't want to be alone. Not in such a strange, unfamiliar place filled with so many new sounds, sights and smells. "Are we still in Romania? Where are Verona and the Master?" She turned to look at her younger sister, who had stopped trying to pull her hand from hers and was sitting still, looking up at her in confusion and fear. "And why are you different?"

Marishka took in a deep breath before speaking. "Willow, why would we be in Romania?"

Aleera frowned. There she was saying that name again. Or was it a word? Or maybe a code? "Because that it our home, Marishka! What has happened?!? All I remember is that horrid monster preferring to die with Doctor Frankenstein than to serve the purpose that he'd been created for—the reason why our Lord paid for the experimentations!"

Tears of blood filled her eyes as she remembered her children, born from the womb of the undead, dead in birth and lying in their birthing room lifelessly. While she hadn't wanted to be a mother as passionately as Verona, seeing her babies dead without having had a chance at unlife broke her heart.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she failed to notice the confusion growing in Marishka. She continued to lash out in anger and confusion. "And why are we dressed in men's attire and why is the air filled with pollutants? Why do you all speak with such an odd accent? And why isn't the Master or Verona with us? What is this _Willow_?"

Marishka gasped and looked down at Aleera's silent pet before clearing her throat and looking back up at her sister. "Who are _you_?"

Aleera frowned. What had been _done_ to her sister to remove her memory of such a trivial thing? "I am Aleera, once the wife of the brother of King Boris Valerious yet **he** took me from that life and made me his second bride, **he** taught me the ways of the night and the lullaby of a night filled with the cries of mortals." Her frown darkened as she leaned over and caressed Marishka's cheek with worry. "You know this, my sister."

"W-what y-year are we in, _Aleera_?"

Aleera brightened. Maybe Marishka was remembering after all! "1897!"

"Oh _boy_." Clearing her throat nervously, Marishka straightened in her seat and squeezed the hand Aleera had holding her. "I want you to listen to me and listen good, okay _Aleera_? This might be confusing, no, this _IS_ confusing, but it's the truth, okay?"

Aleera nodded. That was all she wanted. The truth.

"We're not in Romania. We're in California, North America."

Aleera's eyes widened. "We're in the _Americas?!?_" Only the criminals were being sent there!

Marishka nodded. "And the year _isn't_ 1897."

Aleera listened silently as Marishka spoke to her of how they were more than a hundred years in the future, and Aleera couldn't understand how she'd managed to forget more than a hundred years. She looked down at her little sister, the Favored Bride, and felt her stomach clench in fear. The Master wasn't here, neither was Verona. They were alone, and Marishka was insisting that her name was _Chloe_ and that Aleera's was _Willow_.

But they'd been human.

How was that possible?

Vampires didn't have souls to be reincarnated…

"When a vampire is created, their soul is stripped from their bodies." Marishka was explaining, it was odd to hear her speaking without their native accent. Her voice seemed flat and _wrong_. "But it's _my_ theory, after reading up all of Giles' books, that once a vampire has been---erm---_dusted_, killed, uh, that their soul is free to return to where souls are stored to be recycled and can be reincarnated."

Aleera didn't like this theory, because if it was true then she'd died. And since Marishka was here with a different identity and no memory of her being her sister that meant that _she'd_ died as well. Why—_how_—had they died? Why hadn't the Master protected them?

And she refused to believe that the blonde vampire in the strange mansion was her sire. **He **was her sire, her maker, her creator and her lover and husband. _Not_ this stranger with the odd accent who'd called her a color.

"And there was this Buddhist—or I _think_ it's Buddhist—theory that if two or more people who were associated closely in a past life were in contact they'd be able to _recognize_ each other on some level." Marishka continued on. "That's why you could meet someone or just see them for the first time across the room and feel instant dislike for said person---because you two weren't close in a past life----or be the other way around and feel like you've been friends you're whole lives---because you two HAD been friends your whole lives, just not the life you're leading at this time."

Aleera had forgotten that her youngest sister had always been a deep thinker.

While Marishka was the youngest of the Brides and by far the most playful---she could never just eat, had always wanted to play with her food before---she'd thought things over before doing anything.

Well, actually, in the raids Verona had had to teach Marishka to think things over, she'd always been too distracted with all of the things she'd planned on doing to whomever she caught.

"And sometimes, if placed in contact with a lot of important people, the past might catch up with the present and the mind gets confused as the reincarnated remembers the past life."

"Bravo, _Marishka_." _His_ voice came to them from the shadows as he appeared in the moonlight.

Aleera's eyes widened and with a squeal she threw herself off of the bench and onto her Master, arms around his neck, comforted in the stillness of his chest where his heart should be. "Master! You are here!" She held onto him tightly, onto the only anchor of reality she had.

"Of course I am here, Aleera." He placed a kiss on her forehead before trailing it to her nose and lips. "I have returned, and you have remembered."

Purring contentedly after he'd pulled his lips from hers, Aleera closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"_Marishka_…"

"Who are you?" The youngest Bride asked, voice strained and nervous.

Aleera felt his muscles grow tense and she withdrew, whimpering.

"You do not remember." His voice was darkness. "You are not one of us. _Why_ are you not one of us? I saw you reborn!"

Marishka grabbed hold of Aleera's pet human and pulled her off of the bench and behind it with her. Green eyes wide, she took a couple of steps back before pulling something out of her pockets. "This is garlic spray. I've already tried this on two Master Vampires tonight, and believe me, it works, so _stay away_!"

"_Marish--_…" he continued to stalk her as she hurried back away, pulling the frightened human with her.

"Chloe!" Marishka cried out. "My name is _Chloe_!" Not looking where she was going, Marishka tripped over something and screamed as she fell over.

Aleera's eyes widened, that scream echoed throughout her mind and suddenly a memory raced within her.

…

_ Marishka's scream still rang throughout her head._

_ Sitting in the bedroom, Aleera cried against Verona as the elder vampiress tried to comfort her yet unable to do so since she too was suffering. The Master had made some comment on getting a new bride, but both Verona and Aleera knew that Marishka's death was torturing him inside and he'd said that to comfort them more than because he truly was searching for someone else, especially not so soon after the murder of his Favored._

_ After giving each of them a kiss he'd locked himself in his room, and the sounds of destruction and hellfire could be heard from inside as he vented his fury._

_ Aleera cried harder when she heard yet something else break from within his private chambers._

_ "She's gone…she's gone!" Aleera whimpered._

_ "I know…" Verona sniffled. "I know…"_

_ How could such a routine feeding go so wrong? They'd wanted to go and snatch a few villagers to take back with them to have later for the banquet they'd been planning on having, and Aleera and Verona had wanted to have Anna Valerious as the main course. Since they'd known that Marishka wouldn't be much good in hunting the princess of the gypsies, they'd sent her off to kill the stranger that'd arrived in the village._

_ They'd thought he'd be an easy kill, being new to the area._

_ They'd never expected, while cornering Anna, to hear their sister's scream of pain as she was killed…_

_ …By the man they now knew as Gabriel Van Helsing… _

_ …A man their Master somehow knew._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Velkan_?" Giles asked, phone against his ear. "I've heard that name…where have I heard that name?" Going through his large library of books, the Watcher could help but mentally thank Chloe for helping him categorize and put every book away in such a way that it was easy for him to find whatever he needed right away.

"Baldie says that Chlo and Wills were talking about someone who attacked Spike and Angel last night." Buffy said on the other line. "Said he was stronger than a normal vampire and disappeared into mist."

Suddenly the Watcher paled as everything suddenly hit him harshly. "Dear _God_."

"God? Giles? What's wrong?"

Hurrying to his room, Giles opened the chest where he kept his most prized possessions and pulled out a worn leather journal, written by one of his ancestors, who'd been a Watcher and friar, and who'd gone by the name of Carl.

Flipping through the carefully preserved journal, Giles paused when he came upon a passage. "And you said that she called Chloe _Mairshka_?"

"Yeah. And also was talking about some Master and someone named Verona." Buffy sounded excited. "You found something, didn't you?"

"Yes." Giles held the phone tighter. "And this isn't good, it isn't good at all."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! Hope you liked the speedy update!**


	13. Chapter 13: Harsh Truths

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, Van Helsing or Supernatural.**

A/N: IMPORTANT! Sorry, I didn't mean to be misleading. While Lex might be Velkan, that doesn't mean that he and Chloe are going to end up together—Velkan and Marishka don't end up together in the movie—both end up dead. But while it doesn't mean that Chloe and Lex don't end up separated either!

IMPORTANT! DUE TO HOW **HIGH** the Dean/Chloe pairing is in the voting I will be bringing the Winchester brothers in just in case that pairing wins!

** Okay, IMPORTANT, I've finally gone over my PMs and Reviews and THESE are the results so far for the pairings. So PLEASE look them over and either revote for what you wanted or a different one (up to three multiple votes are allowed in the CHLOE SECTION because they are SO MANY suggestions that I'm going to have to start eliminating) So please vote for each section.**

(Section 1)

_** Chloe**_

_ Chloe/Dean: 7_

_ Chloe/Lex: 5_

_ Dean/Chloe/Lex (triad relationship): 4_

_ Chloe/Clark: 3_

_ Chloe/Bruce: 2_

_ Dean/Chloe/Bruce (love triangle): 1_

_ Dean/Chloe/Bruce (triad relationship): 1_

_ Dean/Chloe/Lex (love triangle): 1_

Section 2

_** Lana**_

_ Lana/Single: 4_

_ Lana/Gunn: 2_

_ Lana/Sam: 1_

(Section 3)

_** Misc.**_

_ Fred/Faith: 1_

_ Fred/Xander: 1_

_ Fred/Sam: 1_

_ Faith/Clark_

_ Cordelia/Sam: 1_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleera stood frozen as her Master cried out in pain, cursing colorfully in their native tongue, when Marishka---_Chloe?_---sprayed the substance in the bottle in his eyes. The vampiress steeled herself, ready to feel the discomfort she'd feel through their sire-link, yet she froze when he continued thrashing around, clawing at his eyes…and yet she felt _nothing_.

Marishka took the opportunity and started running away, dragging Aleera's nameless pet along with her. She disappeared into the night and out of the park, and while Aleera could sense the danger in the night she didn't go after her fleeing sister.

She looked upon her Master, watched him cursing and rubbing at his eyes, obviously in intense pain as he tried to figure out where Marishka had gone to yet unable to due to the pain in his eyes…the _intense_ pain in his eyes…the _intense_ pain in his eyes _that she couldn't feel_.

The truth hit her hard.

He _wasn't_ her Master anymore.

And that feeling of worry and slight annoyance she'd been resisting deep within her coming from two different sources _were_ from her _true _masters…The two vampires she'd just disobeyed and defied…_AND ATTACKED!_

Going paler at the knowledge of what Master Vampires did to their childer who were disobedient, Aleera's eyes widened in fear. She was going to be hurt, and hurt so badly!

Shifting to her feral form, Aleera took to the heavens. She was going to have to return to her true Masters, beg their forgiveness, and hope they believed her when she told them she couldn't remember a thing after 1897.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the fact that she knew they'd left him behind, thrashing and screaming in pain, Chloe wouldn't stop running, and Fred was running just as quickly, so the blonde didn't think she was complaining at all. Chloe didn't blame Willow for what was going on, obviously the vampiress was confused and didn't know who her loyalties rested with, but Chloe wasn't going to stay with her and let that man---the man whose voice had plagued her in her dreams---to be close to her and Fred.

No.

"Lookee-here boys." A voice to her right announced.

Chloe froze when she noticed the shadows in front of her shift to betray a massive muscular body.

"Oooooh, they're pretty." Someone leered from their left.

"Hey Mitch, can we play with our food tonight?" Another asked eagerly from behind.

Fred whimpered, whispering 'no' over and over again under her breath as she clung to Chloe's arm, shivering like a leaf.

Chloe tensed and slowly began reaching for her pocket. They were surrounded, and if her newly heightened senses had anything to say about it, these were vampires as well.

"Wait a sec, that little skinny one." The one in front of them snarled. "She smells of that redheaded vampire that killed Ernie last month. She's a pet!"

Another new voice broke in. "I don't want trouble with that redhead, Barry, _or_ the two Master Vampires she's always hanging 'round."

_ Mitch? Ernie_? _Barry?_ Honestly. Chloe would have thought vampires to have more frightening names than _those_!

"Well, she can go." 'Barry' announced. "But the blonde one---I get first bite."

Five. There were five of them. And while Chloe knew that no way in hell could she take them all by herself she was determined to take at least one of them with her.

"Fred, _go_." Chloe whispered, not taking her eyes off of Barry.

"_No, no, no_…" The dark girl held onto her arm harder.

"_FRED!_" Chloe hissed. "_Go_!"

The girl looked torn, but she nodded and quickly ran away through the open space the vampires gave her.

The space closed as the vampires circled around Chloe tighter.

"You're a brave one." 'Mitch' said behind her. "Maybe we'll make you one of us after we're finished draining you."

"What is it with vampires and wanting to sire me?" Chloe's hand closed around the thin stake hidden in her pocket that Buffy had always insisted she keep on her. 

Her other hand tightened around the Garlic Spray, and she promised herself that if she somehow miraculously survived this attack, she was going to mass produce the thing and sell it in masses to the Watchers Council for the Slayers around the world.

When she sensed movement to her right, Chloe raised her hand and sprayed blindly into the darkness, the shriek of pain the only thing that assured her that somehow her aim had been true. Yet she didn't have time to rejoice in that knowledge because the creature her right howled in fury and jumped at her.

Twirling around quicker than she knew she should be able to, Chloe sprayed the liquid substance into _his_ eyes and watched as he screamed out, clawing at his eyes.

Cursing when the bottle was flung out from her hands, Chloe tightened her grip on the stake that'd been hidden until that moment and lashed out at the vampire that'd dashed out at her now that she was unarmed.

Closing her eyes as not to see his demonic face, Chloe buried the stake inside of his chest and felt the dust he became explode against her face.

Suddenly her arms were grabbed by one vampire and she was pulled back against Barry. Screaming as she felt them lowering their faces to her neck, Chloe closed her eyes tightly as she struggled against them, knowing that there was no way she could fight them off, when suddenly both vampires screamed and exploded into dust.

Chloe's knees bucked and she would have hit the pavement had two arms not reached out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her against a body that seemed made of steel.

"_Chloe_!"

Opening her eyes experimentally at the sound of Fred's frightened voice; Chloe coughed vampire-dust and wiped it out of her face---realizing that she was staring at a man's chest.

Continuing to wipe the icky dust from her face and hair, Chloe looked up into hazel eyes and gulped. He was…_breathtaking_.

"Are you alright?" Someone asked from behind them, and Chloe looked back to see a handsome, tall brunette standing next to Fred, who looked less frightened and more concerned with her. "Did they get a chance to bite you?"

"N-n-not this time." Chloe blushed, realizing that the one holding her had yet to let go of her.

"_This_ time?" The blonde with hazel eyes asked with reproach. "How many times have you been _bitten_?"

"By friend or foe?" Seeing his eyes narrow at that, Chloe opened her mouth to answer more plainly when he removed one arm from around her to push back her hair from both sides of her neck, frowning when he noticed her old scars and the new marks directly over them. 

"Hey! Keep your hands to yourself!" she batted at said hands, glaring at him as he glared down at her. "And you can let me go now!"

"Gees, you sure know how to show your gratitude, don't you, Miss Sullivan?" He glared down at her, not letting go of her but replacing his other arm around her waist and pulling her closer against him just to spite her. "Incase you didn't realize it, Sammy and I just saved your life."

Chloe's eyes widened. "How do you know my name?"

"_Dean_…" the other man's voice was pure exasperation. "Can you _not_ be an ass for _once_?" When 'Dean' didn't even look his direction, 'Sammy' groaned. "Look, can you _try_and not antagonize the person who gave us the lead?"

Chloe's eyes widened even more as she suddenly realized who they were. "_You're_ the _jerk_!"

Sam Winchester barked out amused laughter. "I see she knows you well, Dean."

Pushing against his chest, Chloe glared up at Dean when he refused to let her go, and she quickly brought her foot down against his…_hard_.

"Goddammit!"

Yanking herself out of his arms, Chloe turned her back on the man holding his foot and cursing behind her. She opened her mouth yet before she could say anything Fred had flown into her arms, giving her a hard hug.

"I was so worried!" The girl cried. "I thought I wouldn't find anyone on time but then I saw their car and I stopped them and they didn't think I was crazy when I told them that you were being attacked by vampires!"

"Thanks." Chloe smiled down at the girl who'd been somewhat mentally unstable until that moment, but she seemed to be doing better now that they'd faced the vampires and somehow survived.

"That was impressive, what you did." Sam Winchester announced, smiling sheepishly down at Chloe. "We were a little distance away, but we got rid of the two vampires you'd blinded and then dusted the ones with you. You did a great job fighting them off, actually."

"Thank you." Chloe smiled up at the brother she liked. "But we should get out of here. It's not safe during the night."

"Then, if you're so smart, why the hell were you out?" Dean grounded out as he appeared by her side, somewhat limping.

Chloe turned and glared at the handsome blonde Winchester. "Well, the _next _time I get kidnapped by a vampire I'll make sure to ask him or her to wait till day and take me through the sewers system!"

Dean opened his mouth as if to give her a comeback, finger pointing accusingly at her, before closing his mouth after a couple seconds of pure silence, scowl dark as he obviously couldn't come up with anything.

Chloe smirked smugly up at him.

He glared down at her.

Fred watched them, eyes wide open.

Sam looked up at the heavens and shook his head at his brother's immaturity sometimes. "Chloe's right, we should go somewhere safe before we can talk. Do you two know of anyplace?"

Chloe nodded, turning to the taller Winchester. "But I can't take you there."

Sam frowned. "What? Why?"

The blonde shared a look with Fred, who seemed to know what she was thinking, because she gave her a little nod to let her know that she agreed with not taking them there. "It's the home of a friend of mine---."

Dean opened his mouth, scowl in place.

"And said friend is a vampire." Chloe hurried on to say. "As are her two, uh, I'm not exactly sure what the other is, but one of them is her sire."

Sam's eyes widened. "You're _friends_ with _three vampires_?"

Chloe shook her head vehemently. "Of course not! I'm friends with _Willow_. I can't _stand_ Spike, and while Angel's as sexy as hell, well, he's obviously into Willow so---."

"Let's just get somewhere where we can talk about this?" Dean grabbed her upper arm, beginning to tow her behind him towards a parked Impala.

"I _can_ walk, you know." She deadpanned, resisting his tugging a little just because he annoyed her.

"Yes, well, I don't necessarily trust the judgment of someone who would be friends with _vampires_." He snapped out, opening the passenger's door, pushing forwards the seat, and thrusting her inside.

"You're such a _brute_!" Chloe snapped right back as she sat down in the back of the Impala, barely noticing when Fred slid in behind her and the seat was slid back so that Sam could sit in the front passenger seat.

Dean got into the driver's seat, slammed the door shut (something Sam looked amazingly surprised about) and tapped his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel. "Where's a good diner?"

"I don't know." Chloe sulked in the backseat. "I've only been here for a few hours and most of those hours I was dead."

Sam choked on air and turned to look at her with large eyes.

Dean looked at Chloe through the rearview mirror, scowl darkening before turning his fiery gaze on Fred. "You know anyplace?"

Fred shook her head timidly. "N-N-no, I've been here a little l-longer, but I've never left the house until tonight."

The annoyed tapping against the steering wheel was growing louder as he started the engine. "I guess we'll just drive around until we find something then." He tore out into the street.

Chloe glared at his face through the rearview mirror and folded her arms over her chest before breathing in a deep breath. "Look. Can I use your cellular to call my friends? They'll be worried and I--."

"These friends know about your _vampire friends_?" Dean cut in.

"Yes." Chloe nodded. "They're probably with them right now."

"Then _no_." Dean snapped. "You _can't_ call them. I don't trust _anyone_ who would associate with those bloodsuckers. That includes _you_, gorgeous."

"At least let me call them so they can know that I'm fine!" Chloe protested, in awe at how much of a jerk the handsome man could be. "The last thing Lex and Buffy saw was me being kidnapped by a vampire! They're going to be terrified!"

"_Dean_…" Sam began.

"No." Dean cut in. "Her boyfriend will just have to wait till I'm finished with her."

Chloe kicked the back of his seat. "You're such a _jerk_!"

"_Hey_!" He cried, glaring at her through the rearview mirror again. "Don't abuse the Impala!"

She gave the back of his seat another hard kick, despite the fact that her foot was already beginning to hurt.

"Don't make me stop this car and show you how to respect a car like my Impala!" Dean threatened, sounding like he would very much do so if she aimed her foot at his seat once more.

So Chloe glared at him and folded her arms over her chest again. "I'm sitting all the way in the back here. How can I MAKE you do ANYTHING?"

Dean's eyes narrowed.

Fred cracked a smile as she looked out of the window.

Sam erupted into a coughing fit that sounded suspiciously like laughter.

"You know, Miss Sullivan, I think you're more trouble than you were worth saving." Yet there was a degree of amusement in his voice as Dean Winchester spoke this.

"Oh, you have _no_ idea how much trouble I can be." She promised. "But you _will_ if you don't let me use your phone."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aleera landed outside the mansion and shifted back into her human disguise, nerves a wreck as she looked at the brightly lit place. She could feel them, and knew that they could feel her too, and that was what made her even _more_ nervous. They were coming towards her, and she was trying to prepare the speech she'd rehearsed in her head throughout the flight here.

The door flew open, and the speech disappeared as she shivered when she saw the two unfamiliar vampires that were her masters in the doorway, heading towards her.

She closed her eyes, readying for the first blow, and her emerald green eyes opened in surprise when instead of pain her breath escaped her when she was embraced tightly.

"Little One, you're okay." The brunette vampire soothed her, breathing in her scent. "We were so worried."

Aleera blinked as he pulled away and reverently kissed her forehead before pulling away and she was hugged by the blonde that excited her.

"Bloody _hell_ pet." The blonde announced in an odder accent than the others spoke. "What the soddin' hell _happened_?"

Aleera was glad when he pulled away and both just _looked_ at her. They'd been _worried_.

Blinking away the relieved tears, she cleared her throat and ignored the humans hurrying outside as well. The redhead bowed with her head towards her masters and took in another breath, realizing that despite she was a vampire she was _breathing_, and she could feel her own heart beat.

What did this mean?

Was this because of her masters?

"My lords." She spoke, head still bowed, hair falling in her hair. "Please forgive me for my disrespect. Had I realized that you were my masters I would never have defied or attacked you as I did."

"Willow?" One of the female humans asked, worried.

Aleera straightened slightly, and looked at the one who'd spoken. It was the brunette that had Anna's aura, but whom Marishka had told her _wasn't_ the gypsy princess, but a Slayer of Vampires, and ironically, one of her best friends.

How could her newest reincarnation make friends with a _human_---much less a _Slayer_? A Slayer was what _Van Helsing_ could have been called, and Aleera felt self-disgust at the thought that she'd made friends with someone like the person who'd taken away her family from her.

"Willow." Aleera repeated the name. "Marishka said that it is the name of my reincarnation, but I find it hard to think of myself with that name when I cannot remember her life or how my own ended."

"Where is Chloe?" A harsh male voice asked. "What have you done with her?"

"And where's _Fred_?" A tough looking brunette asked as well, scowl darkening her face.

"My sister and my pet left when my former master arrived." Aleera explained. Obviously these humans were something to her masters and sister, so she would try and show them respect, despite the fact that she wished nothing more than to be rid of the insignificant creatures---even if her soul called out to them.

What a pesky thing a soul could be!

"Former Master?" Her sire growled, anger and jealousy tinting his voice.

"Yes." Aleera nodded. "Marishka's and my former Master…Prince Vladilaus Valerious Dragulia." 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Okay! Hope you all liked it so far. To be truthful, I enjoyed writing the Chloe/Dean scene. Made me laugh.**


	14. Chapter 14: Origins

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, Van Helsing or Supernatural.**

A/N: _**IMPORTANT**_! Thank you to everyone who has voted so far in both reviews and PMs. I eliminated the ones who got the fewer (or no!) votes so you can see the options left and who is leading so far. Had to laugh at ELLYANAH who voted for Lex in EACH review…but still he's two votes less than Dean (ELLYANAH, only the votes on THIS story count, sorry!). **SO PEOPLE, KEEP VOTING.**

(Section 1)

_** Chloe**_

_ Chloe/Dean: 14_

_ Chloe/Lex: 12_

Section 2 (_**COMPLETE**_

_** THE HUGE MAJORITY WANTED LANA ALONE SO THAT IS HOW SHE'LL BE.**_

(Section 3)

_** Misc.**_

_ Fred/Faith: 1_

_ Fred/Xander: 2_

_ Fred/Sam: 4_

_ Faith/Clark: 2_

_ Cordelia/Sam: 2_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Smallville)**

"Gees, G, my head's _killing me_." Pete Ross groaned as he sat in the Watcher's living room. After the antidote to the Nicodemus Flower upgrade had been given to him by one of Lex's scientists (who'd begun to mass produce the antidote to give to those infected in Smallville), he'd gone over to Chloe's house, but seeing no one there he'd guessed that Buffy and Chloe were at Buffy's 'guardian's'.

"Hhhhmm." Giles didn't even look up from the dusty old journal he was reading. He'd informed Pete that Chloe, Lex and Buffy had gone to Sunnydale but wouldn't tell him _why_ they were there or why he had a huge mug of tea in front of him which he drank constantly as if it were some sort of nervous tick.

The British librarian reached for his mug, frowned when he realized it was empty, and got up, excusing himself as he went to go and make himself a new batch.

Frowning as he watched the man disappear in the kitchen, Pete looked back at the old journal, at the kitchen once more, and got up. The handsome dark boy sat down where the man had been moments ago and flipped through the antique-looking book, browsing through the worn and faded laminated pages at random until something Giles had underlined caught his attention.

_ Of all of the quests I had to be named honorary field member (quite against my explicitly expressed desires!) it had to be the Romanian adventure. It is suicide! I have known of this place for a long time now, and have made sure that I am not in any room with the Cardinal whenever he sends his agents there to try and kill the creature that has been terrorizing the people of Transylvania, but as luck would have it, it didn't matter that my presence wasn't there._

_ Of course it would have to be Van Helsing who I would be paired with. The man is the rogue of The Knights of the Holy Order, his history is a mystery to everyone but those at the Vatican it would seem, yet they have not breathed word to him (or us) of what caused him to arrive, crawling half dead up the steps of the church all those years ago._

_ It's a mystery that keeps me up late at night, I have to admit it._

Pete made a face as he quickly looked in the direction of the kitchen, content to note that Giles was cursing his electric kettle. Obviously the man wasn't very good with the 'new confounding inventions' of the 21st century.

Reassured that the librarian wouldn't be back right away, Pete continued to read.

_ We've been here for some days now, and we haven't been well received by either the people or the vampiirs. And Top Hat, the gravedigger, he's a rather unnerving fellow, the first thing he did when he saw us was take the measurements for our coffins!_

Pete snorted in amusement.

_ The feeling that the villagers, and the Valerious themselves, are keeping something secret from us has been bothering me. Van Helsing seems quite protective of Princess Anna Valerious, but it isn't his usual leering way, it seems more brotherly protective if anything else, and that in itself brings up my very alert alertness._

_ So while Van Helsing has gone with Anna to try and find (and sneak into) Dracula's castle, I have been in the Valerious' castle's library and studying up their family history. I have found some tomes that'd been hidden away, and oh! What surprises I have found!_

_ From my extensive research I've learnt that this Count Dracula is family to the Valerious! The little princess forgot to mention that little detail._

_** Prince**__ Vladislaus Valerious Dragulia was a righteous man and general of his father's vast army. The text concerning his early life paint Vladislaus as a kind and gracious prince who would have been a good king to his people if it hadn't been for his arrogance._

_ It is said that he was best friends from childhood with a nameless man who was his right hand man in the army, whom he named captain over the soldiers and second only to him. This man, while unnamed, was righteous and pious, and had lived through many holy wars and it was said that he was favored by the Lord, and since he never lost a battle many called him the Right Hand of God._

_ Vladislaus' captain brought him many victories and enlarged his father's lands by conquering the kingdoms around and the prince loved him as a brother. To show this not only to his friend but to the others, Vladislaus had two identical rings fashioned for them. They were silver with the emblem of a dragon upon them, for they were also called the Dragons of Romania._

_ But Vladislaus was only a man, and he fell into the sins of covetousness and envy when he beheld the fair maiden his friend brought back with him from an assignment he'd conducted oversees for the crown._

Pete shook his head. _Obviously_ a _woman_ would come between good friends. Didn't they _always_?

_ The maiden was said to be as fair as the first rays of dawn, with hair the color of the sun and eyes the color of the greenest grass. Hair of such color had never been seen before, and the people marveled at it, praising the Dragon of Romania for choosing such a fair and beautiful woman as his future bride._

_ The prince tried to withstand the temptations, to withstand the evil voice whispering in his ear, yet he coveted the maiden and couldn't stand to see his best friend and the maiden together, for their love was so strong the bards were writing ballads of the Dragon of Romania and his Bride._

_ So he sent his friend off on a mission he was sure would claim his life, and while the Dragon of Romania, the Right Hand of God, was off serving the crown, Vladislaus forced himself onto the vulnerable maiden and with her innocence tainted he forced his ring on her finger._

_ Yet the maiden would love none other than her Dragon, and on the wedding night Vladislaus found her in their wedding chamber, her wrists slit and her dagger in her heart. She'd preferred the fires of heaven for having taken her own life, than life with the prince, and the prince mourned his bride, for while he'd forced both himself and his ring onto her, he'd loved her._

_ Now it came to pass that the news of the happenings reached the Dragon of Romania while he was returning victoriously from his mission. A multitude of emotions filled his soul, and returning to the kingdom secretly on the day of the funeral, he cornered the prince and murdered him as Vladislaus watched over the body of his recently departed wife._

_ The Right Hand of God then chopped off the finger of the prince which held the ring and he took it, not able to stand the sight of the emblem of their 'friendship' on the body. Yet he kept his own to remind himself never to trust anyone._

Pete, hearing Giles continuing to curse in the kitchen, frowned. No _wonder_ the guy was so uptight; he read the most _depressing_ stories!

_ In hell for the crimes he'd committed against the maiden, Vladislaus discovered that despite the fact that she'd taken her life, God had shown mercy on her for her love for the Right Hand of God, and had taken her soul to heaven. The prince cursed God, for even in death he couldn't have the only woman he'd ever truly desired._

_ The Devil, once realizing the hatred Vladislaus had for God and His followers, approached the prince with information and a deal. He informed Vladislaus that every soul that went to heaven was reincarnated, and that if Vladislaus wanted his bride for himself once again the Devil would give him the ability to do so._

_ In exchange for demonic powers and immortality, and the chance to have his bride for eternity, Vladislaus would serve the Devil and bring chaos and terror to the people of the world. He would also have to feed upon the blood of humans._

_ Yet King Valerious, once his son had returned and he'd discovered the king of demons he'd become, cursed "Dracula" into an icy realm where he had to live in for centuries---yet not before Vladislaus had given them a taste of his powers by killing off a beautiful servant girl by the name of Verona and siring her, creating a demon of her body._

_ King Valerious couldn't kill his own son, despite the fact that he knew of the creature his son had become---and the Dragon of Romania had left after having killed the heir to the Valerious throne---but King Valerious knew that the icy realm wouldn't keep his son forever, and one day someone would have to kill him._

_ So the king swore to God that neither he nor his descendants would enter the gates of St. Peter until "Dracula", the name his son took upon himself after severing all ties with the Valerious family and naming himself after his mother's family's name, was sent back to hell._

_ Four hundred years have passed since the happenings I've just written off._

_ Apparently "Dracula" found a way to escape the icy realm many centuries back and since then claimed two more brides. _

_ One was Aleera Valerious, wife of King Boris Valerious' brother, whom the abomination she became killed and feed from as her first 'meal' as a vampiir. Her hatred for the Valerious is as great as that of her Master, and I fear she's the strongest of the wives because of it._

_ And the third maiden taken by Dracula to 'wed' was kidnapped on her wedding night nigh a month before Van Helsing and I arrived in Romania. She was to be Prince Velkan Valerious' wife before Dracula stole her from her bridal chambers and disappeared into the night._

_ Apparently Dracula likes taking the women of important men in the kingdom._

_ The maiden in question, Marishka, the daughter of the blacksmith, is a creature of great beauty, yet that isn't what causes me to linger on her. No, it's the striking similarities she has to the maiden Dracula loved as Vladislaus._

_ Could this Marishka---whom Van Helsing killed---have been the reincarnation of Vladislaus' __**true**__ bride? If so, I pray more fervently, for Dracula's fury will reign on us all---and I didn't even want to COME on this quest!_

Goosebumps ran up and down Pete's spine as he was about to go to the next entry when Giles' home phone began to ring.

"Get that for me, will you, Mr. Ross?" Giles called from the kitchen.

Rolling his eyes at Giles' always calling him "Mr. Ross", Pete stood up and went to answer the phone, but before he could speak, the person on the other line began to talk rapidly.

"Giles, things are getting ugly down here." Buffy sounded worried and nervous. "Chloe and Willow's friend are still missing. They both don't know Sunnydale and you know how it is here at night, they'll become vampire snacks if they haven't already! Faith—the Slayer that took over after I left—and I have been patrolling the place, but while we've had some confrontations with vampires and the odd demon none of them have any information on Chloe."

Pete opened his mouth to ask Buffy what the hell she was talking about, why Chloe was missing and what a Slayer was.

But Buffy trudged right on. "And Angel and Spike aren't exactly the best company to be with right now. One is an annoying vampire that blames me for the friction between him and his sire because he helped me send Angel to hell in the first place, and Angel, well, Angel just about hates my guts at this instance."

Pete shut his mouth immediately, scowl darkening his features. Obviously he was getting a lot of information by pretending to be Giles that he wouldn't have gotten if he'd let Buffy know it was really him.

And _who was this ANGEL_!

"I mean, I don't _love_ Angel anymore, but I'm always going to have a soft spot for him, and the guilt knowing that I had him in hell for a hundred years, it's never going to go away. Even if he's a vampire, and he _did_ lose his soul and try to end the world and all of that---Willow had given him his soul right before I sent him to hell!" 

She sounded pained, heartbroken actually. "I can't believe I didn't believe him when he spoke my name right before I sent him into the hell dimension. And I can't ask his forgiveness because he's changed, and he'd rather rip my face off than be in the same room with me."

Pete hadn't realized that he was clenching his fist until it started to hurt. 

"And Willow? Not only was she turned into a _vampire_, but now she somehow thinks she's some vampiress from the 1800's and looks like we have some big, original, mega-strong and ultra-powerful vampire named----get this---_DRACULA_---on the loose looking for Chloe too because in some past life she was his _Favored Bride_. Lex is about to kill someone. And it'll probably be me."

Pete's eyes widened in horror and then narrowed in anger. "I think you have _a lot_ to explain to me."

There was a horrified gasp. "_Pete_?"

"And I'd start _now_."

" Why didn't you tell me it was _you_ on the phone?" The accusation was harsh.

"Well, I would have if you would have stopped for a breath and let me get in a word in between." Pete growled. "Who the _hell_ is Angel?"

There was silence. "Is _that_ the first question you have to ask me?" She was surprised. "I just said a million more incriminating things and you want to know who _Angel_ is?"

"Yes."

There was another pause. "This isn't the moment, Pete Ross. And I don't have a reason to give you any explanations."

"_Buffy_…" His fist was hurting him again.

"I don't have the time to deal with this now. Just tell Giles to call me, it's important." And with that, Buffy hung up.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** (Sunnydale)**

"You know, most girls your age only have to worry about finding a date." Dean announced casually as he leaned backwards on the diner's seat, fiddling with a napkin. They'd finally found a place and had gotten something to eat, and despite the fact that Chloe was sulking because Dean wouldn't let her use his cellular, he'd promised to let her use it when they were finished talking if he liked what he heard.

"Yes, well, when you live in Smallville you have to worry about your date trying to suck out the heat from you, or becoming a bug and eating his mother, or splitting in half and dating your only female friend…you get the idea." Chloe announced around a mug of warm coffee, eyes closed, breathing in the scent with a look of ecstasy on her face.

Dean, eyes on her face, shifted slightly in his seat.

"So, you said that he called you 'Marishka'?" Sam asked, frown deep on his face.

"Both of them did." Fred answered softly. "Both Willow and that guy did, but Willow doesn't remember anything, she thinks she's _Aleera_."

Dean frowned at Fred. "And you're her _pet_." He frowned darker. "Doesn't it bother you being her poodle?"

Fred blushed and looked down at her hands. "She takes care of me, and being her _poodle_ kept me safe from the vampires tonight."

"You're such an insensitive asshole." Sam glared at his brother. He then turned and smiled at Fred, reaching over the table and placing a comforting hand on hers. "Don't listen to him; the guy was raised by wild wolves."

She smiled up at him timidly. 

"I think wolves would have taught him better manners." Chloe muttered under her breath.

Dean glared at Chloe.

Sam smirked at her. "You're probably right."

Dean glared at _Sam_. "Now _Samantha_, not _all_ of us got the opportunity to go to sissy schools like you did."

"Yes, you _did_ have the opportunity." Sam frowned at his brother, all laughter gone from his face. Obviously this was a sore subject between the brothers. "You just didn't take it. You _liked_ hunting with dad and you were pissed with me when I wanted to leave for Stanford and get a better education."

"Hunting is what we do Sammy!" Dean growled, eyes narrowed. "We were trained from kids to hunt the things that go bump in the night! To kill the thing that took our mother! How could you have walked away from that—from avenging mom?"

Sam was silent, jaw tense, and suddenly it was _Fred's_ hand on _his_.

Chloe, feeling the tension rising, turned to Dean, deciding to distract him. "Look, I---." She frowned when her mossy green eyes fell on his hand. "What—where did you get that?"

He looked down at his ring and then back up at her. "My father gave it to me after Sam went to Stanford. He said that it belonged to some ancestor that was a Hunter as well and that he wanted me to have it."

Her gaze trailed the silver ring with the dragon emblem. "I---I feel as if I've _seen_ that ring before."

Dean snorted. "Doubt it, gorgeous. This is a one-of-a-kind antique."

Before she could stop herself, Chloe's hand reached out and she trailed her forefinger over the emblem as if in a trance.

_ "You __**will**__ come back, won't you?" She looked up into his eyes, nervous as she always was when he was sent off into battle or to the various secret missions the Valerious throne asked him to do._

_ "Course I will." He smiled, cupping her face and kissing her softly, lovingly. "And while I'm gone Vladislaus will take care of you, he promised to keep an eye on you until I get back. You'll be safe."_

_ She smiled weakly up at him before throwing herself in his arms, burying her face in his chest. She decided not to mention the odd sensation she had when around the young, admittedly handsome prince. He watched her __**too much**__ for her own comfort, but Vladislaus would do anything to her---she was in love with his best friend._

Gasping in breath, Dean's and Chloe's eyes widened and they jumped away from each other, burnt. "What the _hell_ was _that_?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Since some of you haven't seen Van Helsing I decided to give you some background on the story (even IF I twisted a lot of the story to suit this fic, it's basically the same story line of the movie). I'm doing it this way so that it can go both ways in case Dean or Lex wins.**

** So, you know what to do, VOTE!**


	15. Chapter 15: Never Believe Your Textbooks

** Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, Van Helsing or Supernatural.**

A/N: _**IMPORTANT**_! Thank you to everyone who has voted so far in both reviews and PMs. I eliminated the ones who got the fewer (or no!) votes so you can see the options left and who is leading so far. When I update the next chapter the voting should be closed…**SO PEOPLE, KEEP VOTING WHILE YOU CAN!**

(Section 1)

_** Chloe**_

_ Chloe/Dean: 19_

_ Chloe/Lex: 16_

Section 2 (_**COMPLETE**_

_** Lana/Single**_

Section 3 **(COMPLETE!)**

_** Fred/Sam**_

_** Faith/Clark**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dru was confused.

While that in itself wasn't something new, she was more confused now than she usually was. After awaking in the crypt she'd realized that she had two sets of memories, both of them conflicting and confusing. She remembered her life as Verona, as the first wife of Dracula, and yet she remembered her current like as Dru. And not only could she still sense her Daddy and Black Knight, but she could sense _him_.

So, yeah, she was _very_ confused.

Looking up at the mansion, Dru looked around her and frowned, nervous. She wanted to go within and see her mummy and daddy and black knight, but there were humans and slayers up in the house, and with the mounting confusion within her Dru wasn't sure how'd she react.

Maybe she should knock.

Feeling horribly like an outsider, Dru raised her hand and paused before bringing it against the door.

This was ridiculous.

Pulling her hand back she took in a deep, unnecessary breath, and grabbed the handle, ready to open the door and just enter, deciding that surprise would be her best approach to the whole situation.

The door flew open and a young man stood in front of her. It took Dru a second to remember where she'd seen him before, and then it hit her. He'd been friends with the icky blonde Slayer.

She hissed at him.

His eyes widened and he took a couple of hurried steps backwards.

"What are you doing here?" She moved quicker than she realized she could, pinning him against the wall opposite the door, hands around his neck, lifting him off of the ground. "What have you done to my family?"

"I---haven't---done---_anything_." With that, the human brought his knee up hard against her chest, sending her backwards in surprise at the sudden pain as she dropped him to the ground.

Getting back rapidly to his feet, the brunette human boy kept his wary eyes on her, waiting for her to attack once more, and while Dru was hungry and distrustful, she didn't. 

Narrowing her eyes, she straightened and looked him over. The young man didn't even have a stake on him at the moment, and in the other rooms Dru could feel two Slayers, so why wasn't he calling for help? Why was he standing there as if he could take her on himself?

"The squishy human is hard inside." She murmured, eyeing him oddly. "There's armor there, a Slayer hurt the soft insides so they fossilized."

He froze, horror covering his face.

The vampiress leisurely made her way to the handsome young man, surprised when he didn't try to attack her. She reached out and ran her fingers over his shoulders as she circled him. "She found someone else and you never even had a chance."

His tensed further, his muscles hard rock beneath her fingers.

How…_intriguing_.

"Why are you _here_, Drusilla?" His voice was calm despite the circumstances. "Why _here_? Why _now_?"

She frowned and pulled her fingers from his shoulders before circling him to the front once more. "My family is here; my daddy, mummy and black knight are here, why should I not be in this specific place, my daddy's house?" She was angry because she'd begun to feel like her family wasn't hers anymore, and it was all Miss Edith's fault for keeping her away for so long. "I am the fourth wheel, I am the fourth foot, and I am the fourth shade of darkness that turns the grueling day to glorious night."

He was silent, eyes narrowed and on her face.

She pouted. "And they have stopped speaking to me." Drusilla, forgetting that she'd tried killing the human moments ago, crossed her hands over her chest, pouting quite childishly. "The stars shine just as bright as ever, but they will not speak to me. And neither will Miss Edith. I left her. If she does not whisper rhymes in my ear giving my eyes the visions of the horizon than why should I have to suffer it?"

He calmed slightly, looking more confused than anything else. "Who is Miss Edith?"

"My doll." Dru wondered why he seemed so surprised at that answer. "Why? Don't _your_ dolls speak to _you_?"

He snorted. "I don't _have_ dolls, but I know that those who _have_ them don't have any that _talk_ to them."

She blinked, utterly surprised. Why would anyone _keep_ a doll if it was mute? "You mustn't have gotten them at the right place then."

"Or maybe it's just an insane thing."

She tilted her head to the side, considering it. "Maybe, yet Miss Edith was never wrong before. So maybe you humans just don't shut up enough to hear what your dolls are trying to say."

The boy threw his head back and laughed. "I'm having an insane conversation with an insane vampiress who _should_ be trying to tear my guts out."

"Would you prefer it if I tore out your guts?" Dru asked, curious. "It's a nasty thing, guts. But the blood that spurts out gloriously from the wounds…well…I might be obliged to do so after all."

He tensed immediately. "Good going Xander, you just talked a vampiress into eating you. _Great_ job."

"Xander?" Dru paused. "I knew a Xander once. Hunted with him a few times when not with my Daddy. He kept remembering the days he was Great."

The human paused. "What the _hell_ are you _talking_ about?"

"He was a warrior as a human, then during a victory he became _very_ drunk, and he was sired." Dru continued on, having forgotten _once again_ that she was supposed to kill this curious human. "When he woke up after the Embrace he discovered that he had been proclaimed dead and his generals had split his kingdom in four and ruined all of his hard work."

The human, _Xander_, blinked. "Wait a second, are you talking about _Alexander the Great_?"

She nodded.

Xander's mouth fell open. "He's a _vampire_?"

"_Was_." Dru corrected, wondering why this was so surprising. Didn't they learn these things in History? "Cleopatra betrayed him to a Hunter when she realized he was having an affaire."

The human looked comically surprised. "_QUEEN_ Cleopatra was a vampire _too_?"

Dru frowned. The humans obviously weren't very educated. "How do you think she was so beautiful? After the Romans staked her sire, Cesar, she faked her own death and escaped into the night until she met Xander, her grandfather or something like that had been one of Xander's generals, so I think he only became her lover to somehow have some sort of vengeance against her ancestor."

Xander leaned against the wall, listening to her, obviously entranced with what she was saying. "So Cesar was a vampire too?"

"A powerful one at that if Cleo can be believed." Dru nodded, deciding that she wouldn't kill this human, he was entertaining. "She said that it took multiple stake wounds for him to finally die."

The handsome, dark haired man shook his head. "And you think they'd tell you these things in History. They say he was _stabbed_ to death."

"Stabbed with stakes." Dru wondered what the confusion was. "_Et tu Brutus_?"

Xander smiled. "I remember that. Cesar was supposed to have said that to his stepson or something like that when he betrayed him and gave him the mortal stab wound or something. Was _he_ a vampire?"

Dru made up her nose. "Why would _Brutus_ have been a vampire?"

Xander shrugged. "I don't know, I'm just starting to wonder how many people or events in history are different from how we've been taught they are."

Dru observed him silently before smiling slightly, not realizing that despite the fact her face still assumed its human disguise her fangs were showing. "You amuse me, human, and while I starve for the cool of blood, I shall let you live."

He blinked. "Uh, _thank you_?"

" Now, I must leave your engrossing company, my mummy, daddy and black knight need to know what I have learnt." And with that she gave him her back and hurried towards where she could sense the presence of her family.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angel watched this _Aleera_ and couldn't help but frown. She was _not_ his Willow. She might look like her but that was where the similarities ended. Aleera was everything Angelus would have wanted in a vampiress companion. She was beautiful, dedicated, and obedient to a fault. As himself, Angel couldn't help but compare her to Willow's fire, her strong character, and that made him remember how beautiful Willow looked when angered.

There had to be some way of regressing Aleera's personality and bringing Willow back out from wherever it was that _Dracula's_ magic had trapped her within her own subconscious. 

" Stop bloody calling me master!" Spike was smoking up a storm, face betraying his immense irritation.

"I am sorry, my lord---." Aleera lowered her face in shame.

"My bloody name is _Spike!_ SPIKE!"

"My Lord Spike---."

"Argh!"

Even _Spike_ was irritated and wanted the Aleera personality gone. While at first he'd smirked at the thought of Willow being pliable and willing to do whatever to please him, the blonde had obviously quickly realized that it just _wasn't_ WILLOW, despite the fact that it was her body. The differences between Aleera and Willow were just driving both Master Vampires insane with annoyance and impotence, because there was nothing they could do to bring back _their_ Willow.

"Dammit." Lex Luthor cursed as he spoke to _Buffy_.

Angel's feral face slipped on for a couple of seconds before he returned it to his human one. Faith had been right. Now was _not_ the time to pick _that_ bone clean, but he didn't know how long he could cope being in such close contact with the woman he'd once loved and who had betrayed him and sent him to the hell dimension without ripping her face off.

" Faith and I have been patrolling all night." Buffy was worried; the lines on her face and the way her hands shook slightly betrayed that fact. "We can't find them, Lex. I'm—I'm _scared_. What if Chloe--."

Angel was shocked. Buffy's eyes were filling with…_tears_! If there was something Angel had always admired about her it was her control, and her hatred for weakness, but now she was cracking, Angel could see it easily.

"Chloe's survived through a lot." Lex placed a comforting hand on Buffy's slumped shoulders. "She's got a knack for getting into trouble, but even a better knack for getting out of it."

"But this is _Sunnydale_, Lex, not Smallville!" Tears were now falling down her pale cheeks. "These aren't humans that were changed because of a Meteor Shower! These are monsters who should be in hell, who have no soul and find pleasure in torturing the weak!"

Lex flinched. "You've just perfectly described my father, and if Chloe could survive _him_, she can survive any demon the Hellmouth can throw in her direction."

Buffy didn't say anything, she just threw herself into Lex's arms and let the sobs loose completely, her body shaking violently.

Lex looked horribly surprised at this change in events, yet after a couple of seconds he awkwardly placed his arms around the petite girl and tried comforting her.

"JUST CALL ME SPIKE! BLOODY-BLEEDIN'-SODDIN'-FUCKING**SPIKE**"

Angel tore his eyes from Buffy and Lex and turned to look at Spike and Aleera once again.

"But that is disrespect my Lord!" Aleera gasped, eyes wide.

Angel growled. _Willow_ would have been in the middle of a heated debate with his childe, _not_ cowering like a coward.

What sort of Master was this Vladislaus Valerious Dragulia that his '**wife**' would be such a groveling creature?

Sensing something, Angel's eyes widened and he turned to the doorway in time to see his _other_ childe enter. "_Drusilla_."

"Why are there two icky Slayers here, Daddy?" His elder childe asked, apparently not surprised that he wasn't in hell anymore. Obviously she'd known when he'd returned just like Spike had.

"_Verona_!" Aleera cried out and left Spike in mid-rant, hurrying towards the other vampiress, throwing herself into her arms. "I am so happy to see you, sister!"

Dru didn't look confused as Angel would have thought she would. Instead she smiled tenderly at Aleera. "Mummy. Sister. Niece."

Aleera pulled away slightly, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

Dru smiled brightly, her fangs on display. "Mummy for you are my Daddy's soulmate, you are my Sister because we were both sired once upon a time by our Old Master, and Niece, because now my black knight, childe of my sire, sired you."

"Why isn't she trying to kill us?" Cordelia asked Faith.

"I want to know why she sounds sane." Buffy frowned, pushing away from Lex and wiping at her tears furiously.

Dru ignored them and caressed Aleera's cheek before grabbing her hands. "Come, I must help your true self return."

Aleera frowned. "But what will happen to _me_?"

"You'll still be there, seeing through her eyes, yet the reins will not be in your hands, it wasn't meant to be." Dru frowned. "Like I am Verona, Bride of Lord Dracula, and Drusilla, childe of Angelus the Scourge of Europe, so you shall be both Aleera and Willow."

"I take it back.' Buffy muttered. "She's still as fruity as ever."

The vampiresses ignored her and Aleera let Drusilla drag her away.

"She didn't even bloody say _hello_." Spike announced incredulously as the two vampiresses disappeared up the stairs.

"Does anyone else think that the fact that the three **Brides** have something to do with **Angel** a little weird?" Faith asked, and then blinked when everyone turned to look at her. "Oh, come on, you must have realized it. Two of three of the Brides are from Angel's lineage, and Chloe wouldn't have come here if it hadn't been for _him_."

That revelation caused both Lex and Buffy to turn and glare at the vampire.

Angel ignored them, frowning at Faith. "What are you getting at?"

She tapped her bottom lip, deep in thought. "I don't really have a theory, but I _do_ believe that you might have more to do with this than we think."

Angel frowned.

A phone rang.

Lex murmured something and reached into his pocket and flipping the lid open, pressing it to his ear. "Luthor." There was a pause and Lex's heart rate sky-rocketed. "_Chloe_!"

Buffy twirled on him. "It's Chloe? Is she okay? Where is she? I'm going to go get her!"

Faith appeared on Lex's other side. "Is Fred there? Did something happen to her? She hasn't been out before tonight."

Lex ignored both Slayers, which only attested to his bravery. "Chloe, are you alright? What happened? Where are you?" He listened to whatever the blonde was saying before frowning. "What do you _mean_ you can't tell me where you are? Why wouldn't you be able to---." His eyes suddenly darkened. "_Who_ was that in the background?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I've seen Marishka." Aleera said softly as they sat on the bed. "I—she doesn't remember me. And I just left her and my pet to go out into the dangerous night alone. I am a bad sister."

"Yes, you are." Verona nodded in agreement and took her hands. "Let's begin, look me in the eyes and once the bridge is built there will be pain."

Aleera gulped yet nodded, taking in a deep, unnecessary breath before lowering her gaze. "She's _still_ his Favored."

"And _you_ are Daddy's favored. _And_ Spikey's favored." It was so odd to hear Verona use such childish terms, yet Aleera had to remind herself that this wasn't Verona, this was _Dru_. "She is the favored of one and you are the favored of two. Mummy should be happy and proud."

Aleera, thinking that over, had to smile. "You're right."

Verona shook her head, obviously pleased to have taken the frown from her 'mummy's face.

"I—he saw her tonight." Aleera smiled larger. "Marishka gave him a bigger fight than the time she was sired, and this time she got away!"

Verona was smiling broadly. "I remember that night. He was bruised for days after her siring---even with his healing." They shared a giggle before they grew serious and nodded. "Let's begin."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

** Hey everyone! Hope you like this! And so far Dean is STILL beating Lex.**


	16. Chapter 16: Dwergi and Memories

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy, Smallville, Van Helsing or Supernatural.

A/N: _**IMPORTANT**_! The results are IN! And, uh, it was a TIE…which surprised the HELL outta me because Dean was winning by a huge league, and then LEX started beating the crap outta Dean…and…then…they **tied**. I waited forever to update this to wait for someone to vote and try and at least get a winner, but I can't wait any longer because people are waiting to read what happens next, so, uh, yeah. I'm a little confused as where to go to from here. **pipersmum** and **hiddensoullover** both suggested maybe to just do the triad Lex/Chloe/Dean pairing so that no one was disappointed, but I'll have to think about it…

* * *

"They're pissed." Chloe mourned as she passed the cellular to Dean, glaring at him as she did so. "And it's all _your_ fault."

"Darling," Dean raised an eyebrow at her when she tried to bite the hand he'd just used to caress her jaw. "You're boyfriend is going to get over it. But _I _won't get over it if this ends up being a trap and my brother and I end up bloodsucker snacks."

"You are incredibly arrogant and thickheaded." Chloe bit back.

Dean applied the smile that Sam had witnessed charm even the _hardest_ to charm females…

…and apparently Chloe had just set the newest standard for 'hard to get' because she just glared deeper at Dean.

Sam decided that he _really_ liked this girl. "Look, I'm sorry if we've gotten you into trouble with your boyfriend and your friend, but Dean has good reasons to be hesitant. Believing someone in our line of job could get us killed."

Fred was silent as she sipped on her milkshake.

Chloe turned to Sam and smiled tiredly. "I know, I understand, believe me, I know _all _about that secrecy stuff. What I'm saying is that I helped you guys—whether you believe it or not. And your brother could stop treating me like some piece of meat and acting like he's God's gift to women--'cause, _yeah_ he's attractive--but I've seen my share of handsome men so he can just stop with the cheesy names and _touches_ or by GOD I'll bite off something he'll need in the not-too-distant future."

Sam blinked.

Dean looked a little intimidated, yet far more blown away and intrigued, if his quizzical smile had anything to say.

Before they could get into it again the lights in the diner flickered and they looked up, the boys in suspicion and the girls in worry.

Suddenly someone screamed from outside and the ground began to shake.

Another scream and another echoed from outside the diner as grizzly, animalistic growls and roars joined in with the human sounds. They looked out through the glass wall besides Chloe and Fred and saw the townspeople being run down by waist-height creatures with what would look like gasmasks and ancient sharp tool-looking things.

"What the _hell_?" Dean whispered as he hurried out from the table and grabbed hold of Fred and Chloe, dragging them away from the glass wall as Sam hurried out from his seat as well.

Those inside the diner erupted into chaos as most ran out of the building towards their cars in a desperate attempt to get away from the gruesome creatures.

"_No, no, no, no_…" Fred whimpered and collapsed to the floor, eyes on the glass.

"Fred!" Sam hurried towards her and tried to help her up.

"_No!_" She screamed, batting him away desperately. "Don't _touch me_! Stop it! _No!_"

Sam shot away, unable to understand why she would react this way, and then he followed her gaze out into the glass and realized what she was watching. A couple of those little monsters were torturing a raping a young woman out in the middle of the street.

Sam turned to look at Fred, whom Chloe was trying to comfort. The girl kept looking at the screaming woman with wide, unseeing eyes, whimpering, 'make them stop' 'it hurts' over and over again.

"_Dammit_." Dean cursed as he watched her, obviously coming up with the Sam sickening conclusion that Sam had as he watched her reaction to the scene. "What the hell are _those_ things? How do we kill them?"

One of the small creatures ripped the arm of a tall, muscular man right off of its sockets and began to fight with another of its kind for the first bite.

Everyone foolishly had hurried out towards their cars and had never made it. Sam went to the door and barricaded it with some tables and chairs, Dean hurried to help just as the creature began to beat against the door, trying to get in.

"WHAT **ARE** THOSE THINGS?" Dean asked again as he pressed his back against the furniture against the door.

"_Dwergi_." Chloe whispered, eyes wide and haunted.

Sam turned to look at her and didn't have time to scream out in warning before the glass wall broke, sending glass flying everywhere.

* * *

Buffy was fuming. Who was Chloe with? All they'd been able to get out of her was that she'd been in trouble with some vampires but _someone_ had saved her right on time, and while that would have made Buffy deliriously happy any other day, today she wasn't. And _why,_ one would ask? Well, it was because whomever had _'saved'_ Chloe was also holding her and Fred hostage in a sense, and wouldn't let them say where they were.

"What if they hurt them?" Faith asked, just as pissed off and worried as Buffy was. Despite their difference, both Slayers had been able to bond over their mutual worry for their missing friends. "Fred's been hurt before--we met her because Willow killed the bastards that were raping her. If something happens to Fred again she'll never be--she'll--I failed her!"

"And _I_ failed Chloe!" Buffy punched her fist through the wall and didn't even feel pain. "If it weren't for these wacko hostage-takers she'd have been killed! Or sired! Or—or—or!"

She frowned and looked in Lex's direction. He was sitting next to Angel, head in his hands, looking at the ground. Anger and worry corrupted his aura.

Buffy knew that he had feelings for her best friend, and that he was just as worried about her and angry at the fact that she was being kept from them.

The door upstairs opening caused everyone to look up, and Angel stood as he noticed Dru and Willow coming down the stairs.

"Willow!" Cordelia and Xander smiled, yet they didn't move, obviously waiting to make sure that this was indeed Willow and still not Aleera.

Buffy watched the vampire she'd once loved as his eyes searched Willow, and Buffy had to smile slightly. Angel was in love with her once-best-friend…and it didn't bother her.

Sure, she felt an eensy beensy little envy, but that was because he'd managed to move on (even if he _did_ have to share Willow with Spike) while Buffy still hadn't been able to get in a good relationship--and after that phone conversation with Pete she doubted that she had any chance with him.

Lana would get him after all.

Pretty Little Miss Kansas Sunshine.

Buffy gritted her teeth at the very thought.

"Buffy?" Willow's voice asked in surprise. "_Buffy_!" Suddenly Willow was hugging her tightly despite the fact that Angel and Spike were growling at her for it. "You're here! Why are you here? Did something happen? How long have you been here? I don't remember much about what happened other than, uh, it's so confusing!"

Buffy relaxed and hugged her friend despite the two angry master Vampires in the room. It was good to know that at least _one_ of her friends was alright. "How you doing Will? Feeling more like yourself?"

Willow squeezed her a little harder and then let go, smiling. "Yeah, Dru--she let me know what was going on." Her smile disappeared as she looked at her Sire and her Soulmate and the others before returning her attention to Buffy. "I'm sorry, I, I could have killed your friend, and--."

"Hey." Buffy smiled, placing a hand on Willow's shoulder. "You weren't you."

"You got _that_ right." The redhead mumbled before looking up. "Chloe's still out there. He might be still looking for her."

"Dracula?" Buffy asked, still feeling stupid saying that name. Dracula was supposed to be fictional and it was weird thinking that he was actually real and she would have to go up against him.

"Vladislaus." Willow nodded, wincing when she felt Angel and Spike each place a hand on her shoulder. "I did something as Aleera that I'm going to regret, aren't I?"

"You mean, you don't remember?" Faith finally spoke.

"No." Willow shook her head. "I remember being Willow, and I remember being Aleera, but I don't remember me being Aleera _and_ Willow. Dru's filled me in on some things that she knows though."

Dru nodded from where she was sitting on the stairs. "Two lives aren't mean to intertwine when one is death and the other is yet another form of death."

"Tell me I wasn't the only one who got confused with that?" Xander asked, looking at everyone.

Dru pouted at him.

Cordelia frowned as she noticed the vampiress watching Xander.

"Pet, you have a _lot_ to explain to us when this is over." Spike promised Willow. "Like why you're friends with the new Slayer, _still_ friends with the old Slayer, and made yourself a pet without asking _my_ permission."

Willow winced, but then frowned. "Wait, what? Pet? I don't have a pet!"

"Uh, ah, _actually_ you kinda _do_." Faith announced, causing Willow to look at her. "Fred went through some of your old occult books and found a spell and sorta bonded you to her. Said it would protect her."

Willow's eyes widened.

Suddenly everyone but the humans in the room looked towards the window. They could feel it, the evil that was invading the town.

"What _is_ that?" Angel asked, letting go of his hold on Willow and going towards the window.

"What is _what_?" Lex asked, finally speaking as he stood.

"Who are _you_?" Willow blinked, seeing him for the first time.

Dru's giggles caused everyone to look up at her as she lay down in what must have been an uncomfortable way on the stairs. "Dance, eat, dance, eat, followers, little ones, hungry ones. Searching, searching, searching for the blood of the one, whom he wants, whom he desires, whose blood will parch the desert in his throat." She giggled deeper, looking up at the ceiling. "_Ooh_." She sat up, looking blankly in front of her, smiling at whatever she saw. "He's _handsome_."

Spike shared a look with Angel. "_Who_ is handsome, princess?"

"Marishka's hunter of course!" Dru giggled. "And so is his brother." She frowned. "Too bad they won't live for much longer. They're blood would be _delicious_."

* * *

_Sitting on the windowsill, hugging her knees to her chest, soft blonde curls tumbled down her back as green eyes searched out the darkness. Somewhere out there her beloved was risking his life for his country, and while his dedication was what had caused them to meet when he'd saved her from the foul creatures that'd attacked her family, she sometimes wished he'd 'retire'. But the 'Dragon of Romania' would only retire due to death, she knew that._

_And still she loved him, couldn't wait to marry him and become his wife. She wished to share his bed yet he wouldn't touch her until they were married. She'd happily give him her innocence, her body, her love and heart and soul. Everything she was belonged to him, she'd sworn this to God before him as witness, and she would never allow herself to belong to another, even if her beloved died._

_"Having trouble to sleep?"_

_She screamed and jerked, and would have fallen out of the window to her death far below if hands hadn't reached out and pulled her off of the windowsill and back into the darkened room, against a strong body._

_"That should teach you not to sit in windowsills." Those eyes were dark._

_"Prince Vladislaus!" She gulped, jerking out of his arms since he still kept them around her. "What are you doing here?"_

_"It is my castle." He whispered softly, pulling away. _

_She blushed, horrified with how distrusting she was behaving. Prince Vladislaus was her beloved's best friend, he was almost like a brother to him, and while he didn't have to he'd allowed her to stay in the castle to keep her safe while her beloved was away. The prince was merely keeping an eye on her for that reason, he did could, __**could**__ not watch her for other reasons._

_Yet sometimes she got the uncomfortable feeling that he __**did**_

_"I—do forgive me, Prince Vladislaus." She curtsied, keeping her head bowed and hands clasped in front of her. "I was surprised and still a little frightened from my near fall--from which you saved me. I must thank you."_

_He was silent yet she could feel his eyes upon her. "I would not have been able explain your demise to my dear friend, would I? Nor do I want to have to; you are a light who has journeyed from the continent to shine upon Romania, Eleanora."_

_She stiffened, turning to look out the window once more so she wouldn't have to look at him. The blonde scolded herself angrily for being so mistrustful of the prince, for being so evil-minded. He was a good person, everyone in his kingdom loved and adored him, and he was treating her like a brother should._

_She hadn't noticed that her hair was down and wild, bathing her in gold, that she was wearing her nightgown, or that one mustn't be seen like by anyone other than one's husband. She also failed to realize that the prince was soaking in the shape of her body outlined by the backlight of the moon through her decent yet thin nightgown._

_"What were you doing out here by yourself?"_

_"Thinking of the night I met Gabriel." She sighed, going to lean on the windowsill and look up at the moon once again. "It was a night like this that he killed the Dwergi."_

_"Dwergi?" Prince Vladislaus asked._

_She turned and nodded, telling him of the horrible, diabolic and bloodthirsty creatures that terrorized her land_._ To tell him of the creatures that'd torn her family apart right before her very eyes._

Chloe shivered as the creatures began to spill through the broken glass. She'd just been relieved from the vision of something she could not remember, yet as these small monstrosities attacked the patrons that'd remained inside, she went cold all over with a terror she'd never felt before confronting any Meteor Freak or vampire in her life.

Screams of a mother, father, and of siblings she didn't know filled her head and she dropped her hold on a still crying Fred. Chloe couldn't hear Sam or Dean as they began to battle the creatures, throwing holy water on them--and surprisingly enough the creatures screamed as the water burnt through them like acid.

Yet the brothers couldn't keep all of the Dwergi back, and one appeared before the kneeling blonde, and as she stared into its gasmask-face, she was sucked into yet another memory.

_"Why do you keep them in your service, Master?" Marishka asked, as she sat on top of a stone gargoyle, looking at the hideous creatures that even as a vampire, caused her to tremble when they caught her unawares._

_He appeared from the shadows behind her, bathed in darkness. "They are__** fearsome **__little beasts, are they not, my Favored?"_

_She turned and smiled at him before looking down below where the Dwergi, the faithful minions of her Master, were trying with Igor's supervision to remake the machine of Doctor Frankenstein. "Where did you ever find such hideous creatures?"_

_His gaze lingered thoughtfully on her and she felt his fingers softly caressing her curls as his chest pressed against her back. "It is a tale of which one day I shall enlighten you."_

_Confused as to the secrecy, Marishka just shrugged and winced when two Dwergi started to fight, and began tearing and gnawing each other apart. For some reason she'd always had an unfathomable fear of the hideous creatures, and her nights had been filled with nightmares of their victims._

_Sometimes, even as a vampire, she had daymares of them._

_"Fierce yet idiotic." Her master growled as he flew towards the Dwergi and stopped the fight that'd grown larger as more creatures entered, happy to give into their desire for blood._

_Marishka sighed and continued to watch as the creatures groveled for forgiveness at her master's feet._

_Even the Dwergi feared him._

_Sensing __**him**__ behind her, Marishka turned to see the werewolf returned from his mission. The creature's yellow eyes bore into her as he stood not five inches away. If it had been Dracula or Verona, or even Aleera the creature would have tried to attack--it would have failed--but it would have tried to attack anyway._

_But even in his animalistic nature, Velkan Valerious wouldn't hurt her._

_"I am sorry this had to happen to you, good prince." She whispered sincerely once she was sure that her master was occupied with the Dwergi. "I am sorry that you had to live like this. It wasn't how it should have been."_

_The werewolf stalked her until there wasn't a breath's air between them, those golden eyes looking down at her own. He raised his paw and brought it down softly against her cheek, deadly claws trailing harmlessly over her flawless skin. When he was near her it was as if he retained some of his humanity._

_She smiled sadly and pulled away before shifting and taking flight._

The screams of pain from the creatures around her brought Chloe out of her memory, and she looked up in surprise to see an injured Dean standing in front of her, protecting her from the onslaught of creatures that were lessening in number.

He'd run out of holy water, and had run to the table to get as many containers of salt as he could before making a large circle around Chloe, Fred, Sam and himself.

The Dwergi tried to get through but couldn't pass the circle of salt. Meanwhile Sam and Dean used chairs to hit the creatures away. They'd left their weapons in the Impala, and Dean was cursing Sam's 'what could happen?' reasoning that'd made him leave The Colt in the Impala.

Chloe tried to push away the fear of the creatures and concentrate on a way of helping Dean and Sam. She ignored the blood running through the diner, and realized that Fred had stopped crying, and was sitting still, not making a sound, looking ahead of her wordlessly.

She'd gone into shock.

Cursing, Chloe stood and was surprised when she looked outside and realized _why_ the Dwergi were growing less in number.

Buffy, Lex and the others were outside fighting.

Oh _God_. Buffy _and_ Lex were here in Sunnydale?!

She was in _so_ much _trouble_!

"Look out!"

Chloe turned to the voice and watched as a table went flying in the air towards them, obviously having been thrown by a couple of their small yet horribly strong little _friends_.

Crying out when Dean barreled into her, both blondes fell against the ground, and Chloe winced as her head hit the ground below hard with Dean's body protectively on top of her as the table collapsed on top of _him_.

The weight of the table pressed Dean into Chloe, who was already dizzy from the blow to her head and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

_"Gabriel!" She giggled as he twirled her around in the air and then brought her to him, his lips descending upon hers in a ferocious and hungry kiss that seared her from within._

_Finally pulling away, he smiled at her. "Did you miss me, my love?"_

_"You know I did." Eleanora whispered, looking up into his hazel eyes and smiling mischievously before turning and running away with him laughing and in pursuit._

_He'd soon caught her and tackled her to the grass below, his body keeping her pressed into the ground, ruining the dress Vladislaus had given her yet neither cared._

_"I love you, Gabriel." She smiled up into his face as he leaned in to capture her lips once more._

_"And I you." Their lips met, and then there was no more talking_.

Chloe and Dean stared into each other's eyes, both in shock, both in pain, both forgetting that there was a table on them and a battle going on around them.

Both knew what they'd seen and that the other had seen it as well. And both had recognized each other.

Dean's gaze lowered to her lips, and Chloe felt the electric jolt she'd experienced when he'd saved her.

Sam pulled the table off of them. "Are you two okay?"

Chloe was speechless as her green eyes continued to search Dean's hazel ones as he had yet to move off of her.

And that was how Lex, Buffy and Faith found them.

* * *

As the survivors of the Dwergi returned to the castle, Vladislaus smiled. He didn't care that they'd been depleted, he could always find or create replicas of the creatures that were his eternal slaves. He didn't even mind that they hadn't fulfilled their mission and brought him his elusive Marishka.

Her fear of the Dwergi had worked in his favor as he'd hoped, and it'd reconnected the link between her memories and him, which his mental manipulations had not been able to do.

She would start to remember, and he'd have his Brides again.

* * *

**Hey! I updated! How about a review?**


	17. Chapter 17: Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own. I do not own. I do not own. STOP BEING SO STUBBORN! I DO NOT OWN!!**

_A/N: Hey everyone! Just wanted to say I'm sorry for not posting sooner but life has been hectic! I just moved (yay!) and have been unpacking, plus, I HAVE AN APPOINTMENT FOR A RADIO INTERVIEW BECAUSE OF MY BOOK SO I'm NERVOUS AS HELL AND HAVE BEEN TRYING TO GO OVER MY INFORMATION AND WHATNOT._

* * *

(A little while earlier)

If there was one good thing that'd come about Willow's time as Aleera, and finally retaining the other vampiress' memories was the fact that Willow would never have to train again. She had the knowledge of hunts; she knew the techniques of how to kill prey quickly and easily, or how to drag it out longer as to relish the sounds of their cries of pain.

And also, she'd retained the ability to _shift_, which while she felt somewhat _weird_ since apparently only Dracula and his brides had that ability, flying sure did beat the hell out of walking, so she really wasn't complaining.

Plus, Angel and Spike hadn't been able to keep their eyes off of her when she'd shifted into feral form, so that was always a plus.

Since she'd discovered after her first bite that the Dwergi's blood had a disgusting rotten taste, Willow had decided the best way to kill the little bastards was either breaking their necks or decapitation--which seemed to be Angel's and Spike's modus operandi.

It felt exhilarating, fighting alongside her soul mate and sire, the slayers and her friends. She was surprised at how Lex Luthor, a mere human, was keeping up with them. He'd borrowed one of the swords Angel had in his training room and used it as if he'd been trained to fight with a sword all of his life. With each swift swing of the blade he decapitated the tiny demons, eyes always vigilant around him, obviously searching for Chloe.

Feeling the darkness crackling at her fingertips, Willow reacted on impulse and flung her arm out in front of her, watching in fascination as the creatures were thrown back forcibly by means invisible.

Dru had explained that all of Dracula's brides had had some magical gifts, and that Aleera had been the strongest of the three, and that was that they'd never been taught how to harness their powers.

Maybe the fact that Willow _had_ been studying, and studying _fervently_ every occult book she could get her hands on that had caused her strength and powers to jumpstart so viciously when her Aleera memories and powers returned.

"Nice show, pet." Spike announced as with a loud _crack_ he broke the neck of the dwergi in front of him. "Can you do anything else with those little fingers of yours other than just being a bully and pushing them around?"

She smiled at Spike's own little way of showing that he was proud of her and curious of her new powers. "I don't know."

"Then what's to smile about?" He scoffed as he looked down at the civilian on the ground. The woman had obviously been raped by the creatures he'd just killed. The vampire closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. "I love the smell of blood and fear…"

Willow had to admit that to a vampire that was the best smell in the world.

"Is there a time in which you _don't_ think about food?" Angel growled to Willow's right as he tore the heads off of two Dwergi at the same time.

"Of course!" Spike announced, leering at Willow. "When I think about sex."

Angel groaned and rolled his eyes, muttering things about horny, useless childer.

Willow blushed under Spike's sexual gaze, trying to remind herself that they were currently in a battlefield, never noticing when Faith, Buffy and Lex hurriedly left them, and headed towards a diner to their left.

She remembered her life as Aleera (although more memories kept on appearing), and she remembered the nights of passion with her old lord. That led Willow to wonder what she'd been missing all along, and she wanted to find out, wanted to be Spike's and Angel's.

Maybe not at the same time _yet_…but she felt that craving she had for both rising in her, distracting her, and if it hadn't been for Xander attacking the Dwergi behind her she would have been injured.

Spike, eyes dark and smirk pure sex, grabbed the Dwergi swinging at him by the throat and careless threw him over his shoulder and away. Obviously, he was too caught up relishing the images Willow was transmitting through their sire link to truly care about the fight around them.

"Don't tease me, childe." He purred.

Willow smiled softly at him.

"They're retreating." Cordelia announced next to Angel. "Those creatures are _leaving!_"

Willow suddenly frowned, feeling the distress in her link.

Her pet.

"_Fred_."

Following the link, the vampiress stalked towards the diner.

* * *

"Get off of her!"

Hearing Lex's angered voice coupled with Dean being yanked off of her violently brought Chloe out of her trance. In seconds Buffy had rushed to her side and hugged her.

"You _idiot_!" Buffy exclaimed, holding Chloe close as if desperate to feel her heart beating against her chest. "You should have waited on us to come here with you! You could have been killed! What were you _thinking_?!"

"Um, hello to you too?" Chloe winced, realizing that she was in _so_ much trouble. She'd thought that Lex and Buffy were in Smallville and had realized she wasn't there. She hadn't realized that when Lex had asked her where she was it was because they were in _Sunnydale as well_!

"Fred?" Faith was kneeling next to the still girl, who wasn't reacting to the Slayer's nervous voice or her unusually gentle hands on her arms. "Fred? It's me, Faith." The skinny brunette didn't even blink. "What happened to you? _Fred_!"

Buffy gave Chloe's shoulder a squeeze before going towards the two brunettes.

"The next time you want to travel on one of my jets you're telling me first and I'm coming with you." Came the low, angered voice of the man standing to her right.

Chloe turned and flinched when she saw the darkness in Lex's eyes. "I'm sorry for abusing your offer, Lex. I will never use your things again; I was just desperate to--."

"What the hell are you talking about Chloe?" Lex's hands gripped her shoulders, shaking her slightly, and only then did she realize that he was trembling. "I don't _care_ that you took the jet, hell, I'm glad you finally realize that you're an important part of my life and what's mine will always be yours."

Chloe blushed, unable to look away from his stormy blue eyes. "Then why are you so angry?"

"You almost _died_ today, Chloe!" Lex, in a moved that shocked Chloe, brought the blonde close to him. "You _did_ die actually if I was told the story correctly, and you could have died twice more--and _not_ live again!" He loomed over her, face anguished. "Don't you realize that I would have lost you?! Don't you get that you're the only person I _have_?!" In a softer voice he whispered: "Don't you know that you're the only good thing in my life?"

Head tilted back so she could look up in his eyes, Chloe blushed darker, beginning to wonder if maybe the crush she'd had on him for years _wasn't_ one-sided. "I'm sorry Lex." She whispered as he pulled her to him in a desperate hug, as if trying to assure himself that she was truly there and safe.

Her cheek against the rapid beating of his heart, his arms around her waist holding her tight to him while his chin rested on the crown of her head, Chloe felt the now familiar tug beneath her belly button before she was taken away into vision once more.

--

_She'd always liked this pond._

_As a child Marishka's mother would bring her to the willow pond during the hottest, sunniest days and together they'd feed the fish with breadcrumbs. But after her mother grew ill and died her father had forbade her from coming down to what had once been her refuge--not that she really obeyed him, he just thought she did._

_"Miss Marishka, you are far from the village on a cloudy day." A voice said from behind her. "Now that the Count has sired Aleera they will hunt more often and you do not want to be here alone and unprotected should they decide to hunt today."_

_Turning around, Marishka's eyes widened when she realized that Prince Velkan Valerious was descending from his majestic steed. "Prince Valerious." She whispered, bowing her head and clasping her hands in front of her, her heart beating rapidly. "I am sorry for acting so foolishly, but before my mother grew ill and died we would come here and feed the fish. I love this place very much."_

_"Memories or not, it was foolish of you to venture this way by yourself. If your mother were alive she would have taught you to have more common sense."_

_Marishka closed her eyes tightly at the reprimand._

_Why did the prince seek her out as such? At first Marishka had entertained the idea that the handsome prince fancied her, yet at every encounter he seemed to insult her or her family and friends in some way or the other, so she didn't think this was possible._

_"You fear me, Miss Marishka, and it angers me because it is because of my incompetence with words." He was suddenly in front of her, handsome, intimidating and far too attractive for the good of Marishka's heart. "I was not brought up to be skilled in the art of verbal communication, or of __**tact**__." He was silent for a moment before continuing. "Anna is much better in that skill while I exceed in the more active side of governing a kingdom. I can fight, hunt, go to war, yet every time I try to talk to you I end up making a bigger fool of myself."_

_Marishka's heart skipped a beat and she blushed hot red when she felt his fingers curl around her chin and raise her gaze until their eyes met. "Prince Valerious?" Her voice was soft and questioning._

_"I am a man of action, Miss Marishka." The prince whispered, lowering his face slowly to meet hers, blue eyes never leaving mossy green ones. "And I think it is time I stop trying to __**tell**__ you how I feel and I just __**show **__you."_

_The blonde whimpered in pleasure as his lips descended on hers like a soft caress, not forcing her to reciprocate but obviously hopeful she would, and when she __**did**__, his arms went around her waist, pulling her to him as his kiss grew more urgent, more passionate._

_He was staking a claim on her and Marishka was riding on a wave of passion she hadn't known existed. Her toes curled and her stomach was filled with butterflies as her heart raced a mile a minute._

_Finally pulling away least they do something on the floor which was not to happen _yet_, Prince Valerious kissed her forehead tenderly before smiling down at the dazed young woman in his arms. "The next time you wish to come here, tell me, and I will come with you."_

_She smiled up at him, still slightly dizzy from the pleasure of his kiss._

--

Chloe and Lex tensed and pulled apart, looking at each other with eyes wide. They'd both seen the vision and it'd rocked their foundations to hear the words Lex had just said uttered in a different yet similar context so many decades and lives ago.

"Not again…" Chloe whispered, eyes quickly searching out the _other_ person who'd given her such a reaction, and blinking in surprise when she found Dean glaring angrily at them.

What was _his_ problem?

She turned to Lex and realized that he'd followed her gaze and was looking at _Dean_, glaring at _him_ as well.

_Oh no…_

Dean stalked towards them, with Sam hurrying up behind him, obviously sensing the tension in the air, and like Chloe, trying his best to figure out how to diffuse the bomb about to blow.

"You okay, Chloe?" Dean asked, eyes never leaving Lex.

"Uh, yeah, thanks for protecting me from the table and the Dwergi and everything." Chloe knew she was being too nice with him at the moment for it _not_ to be suspicious to the brothers, but she really didn't want Dean and Lex fighting. She didn't even know _why_ they apparently didn't like each other, but now was _not_ the time _or _place to get at each other's throats.

"Think nothing of it." Dean still hadn't taken his glaring eyes off of an equally glaring Lex.

It was like watching two rogue lions squaring off, fighting for territory.

"Who the hell are _you_?" Dean finally addressed the billionaire.

Sam slapped his hand to his forehead.

"I'm Alexander Luthor." Lex announced coolly, and to anyone he would look indifferent, but Chloe knew Lex better than he knew himself, and he was _furious_.

"As in _Alexander Luthor, HEIR _of Luthorcorp?" Sam cut in, eyes wide.

Lex nodded.

Sam glared at his brother as if saying: _dude, don't make an enemy out of a billionaire._

But, of course, Dean wasn't paying any attention to his brother. "Listen buddy, this isn't a game or a safari, I can't hold your hand during this and make sure you don't get a splinter. So why don't you get back to wherever the hell you came from and leave us to do our jobs?"

Lex snorted, grabbing Chloe's hand. "Believe me, I'm not staying here any longer than I have to. C'mon Chlo." He turned to leave, taking a confused high school reporter with him.

"Hey!" Dean's arm shot out and grabbed Chloe's other one, keeping her right there despite Lex's tug. "Not so fast bud. _Chlo_ is staying right _here_."

"No she is _not_." Finally some emotion was making itself known in Lex's voice, and it was darkness.

"Yes she _is_." Dean's voice was just as dark as Lex's and somewhat threatening.

"_'She'_ is right _here_." Chloe glared at the men who had a hold each on one of her arms, keeping her firmly in the middle of them. "What the hell is wrong with you two?" She jerked her hands out of _both_ of their grips and went to Sam, grabbing hold of his arm. "Let's go see if we can help Buffy and Faith with Fred?"

The brunette nodded down at her before giving his brother an exasperated expression and leaving Dean and Lex alone to glare at each other.

* * *

Willow could sense the power the moment she entered the diner, but she ignored it, heading towards the small group surrounding a deadly still Fred, who knelt around broken glass, eyes unseeing as she stared in front of her.

Chloe froze, obviously sensing Willow as Willow could her, and looked up, green eyes going relieved immediately.

Willow gave the blonde a tentative smile, relieved that Chloe obviously didn't harbor a grudge against her for having killed her earlier.

Suddenly the vampiress' path was blocked by a handsome blond holding a jagged and broken wooden chair leg. "Stay _back_ vampire!"

"No! Dean!" Chloe hurried to her feet and jumped in front of Willow and this _Dean_ character, who knew off bat that she was a vampire, which only intrigued the vampiress even more.

How did he feel her?

"Chloe get away!" This Dean person looked worried as hell. "She's a--."

"Vampire, I _know_." Chloe pushed down his makeshift stake and turned to Willow. "Come, Fred isn't well."

"I know." Willow nodded, taking the hand her sister (_No, Marishka was ALEERA'S sister)_ offered and allowed her to lead her to Fred.

"Red." Faith announced when she saw her, letting go of the girl she'd been holding tight and getting up so that the redhead could get a better access to her. "She saw the Dwergi raping a woman. It must have reminded her of what happened. _Fuck_. Do something. I can't help her."

Kneeling so that she was looking into Fred's dark, unseeing eyes, Willow ignored 'Dean' and the other strange man, who were growing more uncomfortable and confused when Spike, Angel and Dru appeared in the diner followed by Cordelia and Xander.

Obviously both men realized they were vampires and couldn't understand why the humans weren't terrified or running for their lives.

"Fred?" Willow whispered.

There was no reaction.

Placing her fingers against the girl's throat, Willow traced the beat of her pulse up her neck to her jaw, cupping it softly as she leaned in and kissed Fred's forehead.

Images of the attack assailed her and Willow pushed them back, vanishing the images that tormented the girl, and as soon as she'd done so Fred took in a deep gasp of air and threw herself at Willow, crying into the curve of her neck, hugging her tightly.

"I knew you'd come for me." The skinny brunette whimpered, holding onto the vampiress as if onto her own life. "I _knew_ you'd come."

Willow, realizing how much her touch affected the girl, held her near, wondering why Faith shifted uncomfortably before leaving the diner, Buffy, Cordelia and Xander following after her.

"Can somebody tell me what the _hell_ is happening here?" The Dean guy sounded pissed, but Willow didn't care, she held Fred tighter, kissing the top of her head as the younger girl calmed down slowly.

"Something tells me we're not getting rid of this pet." Spike muttered to Angel somewhere to Willow's left.

"You're so _thickheaded_!" Chloe was growling at Dean. "I _told_ you not all vampires are after your butt! These are trustworthy!"

"_Me_? _Trustworthy_?" Spike exclaimed, horrified and obviously insulted.

Chloe turned to glare at him. "Can't you just shut your mouth for a _minute_? I'm trying to save your _ass_ right now you ungrateful peroxide--."

"Finish that sentence, luv, and you're gonna get another little matching set on your neck." Spike glared right back, obviously referring to the bite marks on her neck.

"Like you could get close enough to bite me, _luv_." Chloe sneered.

"Last time doesn't count!" Spike protested, shaking his finger accusingly at her. "You caught me off-guard!"

Angel smirked, obviously knowing what they were talking about and finding it horribly amusing.

"Don't know what _you're_ smirking about, _pops_." Spike growled, finally seeing his sire's smirk. "She got _you too_."

Angel's smirk immediately turned into a frown.

"Angel, I'm sorry about what I did to you." Chloe apologized. "It was all a huge misunderstanding and you were only trying to save Spike from me so you really didn't deserve what I did to you."

Dean leaned towards the unnamed man with him. "Is it me, or was it just implied that Gorgeous took on two master vampires and kicked their asses?"

"I think so." The unnamed guy whispered in awe.

Angel smiled at Chloe, ignoring the men's whispers. "It was truly my fault."

"What about _me_?" Spike asked, pouting. "Why don't _I_ get an apology?"

"Because you deserved what you got." Chloe sniffed.

It was like watching _siblings_.

"What _did_ he get?" The unnamed man asked.

Willow wondered the same thing. Somehow Chloe had beaten Spike and Angel while she was still human…and all were still alive (and undead) and here so it was getting more intriguing by the moment.

Plus, Willow marveled at Chloe's aura. It was a color she'd never seen before; she didn't even think it was one that people on earth knew of…at least not anymore.

She needed to talk to the girl alone and see what'd kept her from changing, what'd blocked the mental line between her at their old Master, and why Willow had always sensed while talking to Chloe on the phone that she wasn't normal.

But that they would have to do at the mansion.

"Mummy?" Dru asked, siding up besides her, ignoring Fred. "Can I snack on the leftovers of some of the people around here?"

Willow, still not used to Dru's term of endearment, nodded. "Uh, _yes?_"

"Thanks!" Smiling brightly, the vampiress skipped out of the diner to go get the 'leftovers'.

Willow sighed.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Hope you all like it because I liked it.


End file.
